Le plus grand des pouvoirs
by Niark
Summary: FIC INTERROMPUE Après les évenements dévastateurs au Département des Mystères et la révélation de la prophétie, Harry Potter se retrouve seul de nouveau à Privet Drive. Dans le pire état émotionnel de sa vie, ses défenses sont au plus bas...
1. Dans la nuit

**Le plus grand des pouvoirs**

**Chapitre un : Dans la nuit**

"Mon garçon !" grogna Vernon Dursley à travers la porte fermée de la chambre d'Harry au numéro 4, Privet Drive. "Debout, mon garçon !"

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'un réveil, il était debout depuis des heures. Il était assis, immobile dans son pyjama trop grand, observant le début du lever du soleil au-delà de l'horizon de Little Whinging, essayant de garder son esprit complètement vide. Le sommeil n'était pas venu facilement depuis son retour chez son oncle et sa tante trois jours auparavant ; en fait, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi.

"Mon garçon !" cria encore Vernon Dursley. Harry soupira avec lassitude et traversa la chambre pour ouvrir sa porte.

"Oui, oncle Vernon ?"

"As-tu écris ta lettre ?"

Harry n'enregistra pas exactement de quoi parlait son oncle à une heure aussi matinale. Il fixa son oncle d'un air perplexe. "Ma…lettre ?"

"N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi, mon garçon. Il est temps pour toi d'écrire à ces monstres avant qu'ils ne viennent envahir ma maison !"

A ces paroles, Harry se souvint de l'avertissement donné à Vernon par les membres de l'Ordre à la station King's Cross. Ils avaient dit que s'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelles d'Harry pendant trois jours d'affilés, ils viendraient vérifier la situation. L'oncle Vernon avait été répugné par chacun d'eux, et (bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais), intimidé par les menaces de Maugrey Fol Œil. Harry savait que la dernière chose que voulait l'oncle Vernon était que l'un d'entre eux soit vu par leurs voisins "normaux" de Privet Drive ; et avait été sermonné durant tout le retour sur ce qu'il lui arriverait exactement si jamais un de ces monstres venait à appeler.

"Non, oncle Vernon. je ne leur ai pas encore écrit."

Vernon fouilla dans la poche de sa robe de chambre écossaise et enfonça un stylo encreur noir et un bloc note marqué Grunnings (la société dans laquelle travaillait Vernon) dans la main d'Harry.

"Alors fais-le. Je veux lire cette lettre avant que tu ne l'envoies, et je te préviens, ne pense même pas à leur faire sous entendre que notre attitude a été moins que satisfaisante à ton égard. N'oublies pas que nous sommes ceux qui t'avons accueilli toute ta vie, et tu devrais être reconnaissant."

Harry fixa le bloc note dans ses mains, réprimant un rire sans joie à la pensée de la surprise de Mr Weasley devant le laser imprimé en haut de chaque feuillet.

"Oui, oncle Vernon."

"Je dois me préparer pour le travail. Je veux cette lettre finie lorsque tu descendras pour le petit déjeuner, et tu ferais mieux d'espérer que ce que tu as écris est satisfaisant." Avec un dernier regard énervé envers son neveu, Vernon fit volte face et partit d'un air furieux en direction de sa chambre.

Harry s'installa sur son petit bureau en face de la fenêtre, mit le bloc note de côté et prit un rouleau de parchemin et une plume du tiroir du haut. Il réfléchit pendant un moment avant de commencer à écrire, pour ses propres raisons il ne voulait aucun visiteur du monde magique non plus.

_"Chers Professeurs Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks, et Mr Weasley,_

_Tout va bien jusqu'à présent, et la maison demeure calme, ce qui est bien. Comme Hermione et Ron le savent, nous avons une certaine quantité de devoirs pour les vacances et j'ai commencé à travailler dessus._

_Merci de passer le bonjour à Hermione et à tous les Weasleys, et j'espère que leurs vacances ont bien commencé._

_Sincèrement, _

_Harry."_

Harry relut précautionneusement la brève lettre à plusieurs reprises. Finalement convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien dedans qui puisse alarmer quelqu'un, il la posa sur son bureau, prit ses vêtements et une serviette, et se dirigea vers la douche.

Un autre jour avait débuté.

L'oncle Vernon lut la lettre d'Harry en sirotant son café, puis la tendit à la tante Pétunia, qui pinça immédiatement ses lèvres et la tint avec précaution, comme si le parchemin écrit par Harry pouvait être contagieux. Harry ne regarda aucun des deux. A la place, il essaya de réarranger la faible portion d'œufs brouillés dans son assiette, de telle façon que cela donnait l'air d'avoir été mangé en partie, non pas que l'un des Dursley eut remarqué ou y ait fait attention de toute façon

"Bien. Monte immédiatement et donne cette lettre à ta chouette pour qu'elle l'envoie, et elle a intérêt à se dépêcher aussi." Déclara l'oncle Vernon, redonnant le parchemin à Harry et disparaissant derrière son journal.

Reconnaissant de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui pour quitter la cuisine d'un blanc immaculé, Harry remonta dans sa chambre avec la lettre. Réveillant Hedwige gentiment, il attacha le parchemin à sa patte et lui demanda de l'apporter au quartier général, où il savait qu'au moins un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix serait là pour la recevoir.

Son devoir accompli pour la journée, Harry s'étendit sur son lit, fixant la légère fissure présente sur le plafond de sa chambre , essayant désespérément de ne pas penser au Département des Mystères et au trou dévastateur creusé dans son cœur par la perte de Sirius. Il se concentra sur le début de la fissure et commença à compter à reculons à partir de mille, sa concentration diminuant légèrement au fur et à mesure que les chiffres défilaient. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour empêcher ses pensées d'échapper à son contrôle et le consumer, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se garder en sécurité. Si Ron ou Hermione avaient pu voir Harry, ils auraient été plutôt inquiets. La vérité à propos du séjour d'Harry avec les Dursley était quelque peu différente de ce qu'il disait dans sa lettre. Oui, tout était calme, mais était tout sauf "bien". Se référant à l'épisode avec les détraqueurs de l'été précédent, l'oncle Vernon avait confiné Harry dans sa chambre, libéré seulement pour les repas et ses besoins hygiéniques, de façon à ce que rien ou personne ne puisse le trouver. Pétunia lui avait dit qu'Harry était en sécurité, et par conséquent eux aussi aussi longtemps qu'il serait dans la maison, donc Harry n'avait plus la permission de sortir désormais. La routine.

Harry avait quitté sa chambre à quelques reprises seulement depuis son arrivée, le poids de sa dépression si complet que cela le rendait souvent incapable de bouger. Il n'avait pas d'appétit, et en seulement trois jours il avait perdu suffisamment de poids pour permettre à ses jeans larges de devenir encore plus larges. Il dormait rarement, et des cercles noirs entouraient ses yeux. Personne regardant Harry Potter n'aurait pu croire qu'il avait seulement quinze ans. Le désespoir présent dans ses yeux verts montrait clairement qu'il était passé par plus d'épreuves dans sa courte vie que beaucoup d'adultes n'avaient eu à traverser. Il était près de sa limite, et il le savait, mais il n'avait même plus la force de s'en soucier.

Remus Lupin était assis à la longue table dans la cuisine du N°12 Grimmauld Place, détaillant minutieusement la Gazette du Sorcier à la recherche de n'importe quel signe des agissements de Voldemort. Pas, il songea, parce que les idiots qui éditaient le papier sauraient réellement où Voldemort construisait sa forteresse, mais parce que l'un des plus grands pouvoirs de Voldemort résidait dans son moyen subtil et insidieux d'injecter sa présence poisonneuse dans le monde. Beaucoup de ses machinations seraient imperceptibles pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il cherchait. Entendant de légers coups à la fenêtre, il traversa la pièce et l'ouvrit pour trouver une chouette blanche avec un petit parchemin attaché à sa patte. La chouette s'envola gracieusement pour se poser sur le haut d'une des chaises de la cuisine.

"Bonjour Hedwige", dit Remus d'une voix douce, prenant la lettre et lui offrant un bout de saucisse qu'il avait fait au petit déjeuner. "Prends tu soin de Harry ?" Hedwige hulula à travers son bec plein de saucisses, d'une bien triste manière selon Remus, puis s'envola à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine par laquelle elle était rentrée.

Après avoir lu rapidement la lettre d'Harry, Remus soupira profondément, son visage pâle marquant encore plus de tristesse. Il savait qu'Harry n'allait pas bien. Comment le pourrait-il ? Remus était certainement la seule personne au monde à pouvoir comprendre combien Harry ressentait la perte de Sirius profondément, et loin de le rassurer, la courte impersonnelle lettre d'Harry le fit s'inquiéter encore plus à propos du garçon. Si seulement ils pouvaient le ramener ici, parmi les gens qui faisaient attention à lui. Mais Dumbledore insistait sur le fait que la sécurité d'Harry était son souci premier, et qu'Harry ne pourrait quitter Privet Drive avant son seizième anniversaire.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Molly Weasley entra dans la cuisine vêtue de sa robe fleurie.

"Bonjour, Molly", dit Remus en la saluant. "Bien dormi ?"

"Oh bien, bien, bien que je pouvais entendre Fred et Georges complotant quelque chose jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Je ne suis pas sûre si j'oserai leur demander de quoi il est question cette fois." Elle se retourna pour lui sourire et remarqua le petit morceau de parchemin dans ses mains. "Remus, est-ce une lettre de Harry ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

Remus lui tendit la lettre sans un mot et son souvenir s'évanouit en la lisant. "Le pauvre garçon", murmura t-elle. "Il ne devrait pas être seul à un moment pareil ! Peut être que si je parlais à Dumbledore encore une fois…"

Elle se tu, sachant que parler à Dumbledore ne changerait rien à la situation.

"Jusqu'ici Molly, Harry n'a rien dit nous indiquant qu'il a été maltraité."

Molly fronça les sourcils : "Penses-tu réellement qu'il nous le dirait ? Je m'en vais de ce pas envoyer Arthur pour aller vérifier." Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine, ses pensées de tasse de thé oubliées.

"Je ne pense pas que cela arrangera les choses pour Harry…" Remarquant les lignes d'inquiétude sur le front de Molly, il ajouta : "Je suis sûr qu'il veut être ici avec nous autant que nous."

"Lui as-tu écris, Remus ?"

"Oui", dit Remus en soupirant. "Je lui ai écris le lendemain de son retour chez son oncle et sa tante? A part ça, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui."

"Ron et Ginny lui ont envoyé un hibou tous les deux, également. Et je suis sûre qu'Hermione aussi. Personne n'a eu de nouvelles. Honnêtement, Remus, a-t-il besoin d'être là bas ? Ne pouvons nous pas le garder en sécurité, ici avec nous, où il y a des gens pour lui parler, pour faire attention à lui ?"

"Dumbledore a insisté sur le fait que Privet Drive est le seul endroit où il est en sécurité en ce moment, Molly. S'il n'y a rien d'autre, nous devons lui faire confiance à propos de ça."

L'expression sur le visage de Molly Weasley indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas tant de foi en Dumbledore lorsqu'il s'agissait du bien être d'Harry ; même si elle rageait vis-à-vis de l'injustice de la situation d'Harry, ses yeux démontraient son immense regret et son inquiétude envers le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils.

A une heure du matin à Privet Drive, le garçon aux cheveux bruns dans la plus petite chambre se retourna dans son lit, ses draps élimés enroulés autour de son corps et collants de sueur froide.

_"Non, non !" il gémit. "Non, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est…"_

_La silhouette fantomatique de Sybille Trelawney , seize ans plus jeune, apparut à la surface de la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore…"et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois…"_

_Je dois le tuer. Je dois le faire._

_"Oui, Harry. C'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi." Sirius Black apparut derrière la chaise où Harry était assis. "C'est pourquoi je suis mort. C'est pourquoi tes parents sont morts. Ça a toujours été toi."_

_"Non, ce n'est pas moi !" il regarda le visage de son parain._

_"C'est toi Harry, et plus de monde va mourir à cause de ça. Je suis mort à cause de toi."_

_Harry regarda, horrifié, une arche en pierre avec un voile apparaître derrière Sirius. Sirius se plaça devant comme il l'avait fait dans le Département des Mystères et doucement, gracieusement, tomba à travers le voile. "C'est toi, Harry…C'est toi…"_

"Noooooon !" Harry cria en se redressant dans son lit. "Sirius !"


	2. Reflet

Chapitre deux : Reflet

L'oncle Vernon fit irruption dans la chambre d'Harry suivi de près par la tante Pétunia. Tous deux avaient la dure expression de ceux qui venaient d'être sortis d'un sommeil paisible par le son d'un cri. Vernon tapa alors violemment l'interrupteur jusqu'à ce que la chambre soit inondée de lumière.

"Que diable est tu en train de faire mon garçon ! As-tu seulement une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?" cria t-il. "Je ne laisserai pas ma famille se faire réveiller à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit !"

Harry ne répondit pas. Encore paralysé par la terreur de son cauchemar, il s'assit seulement sur son lit, regardant en face de lui d'un œil vitreux, tremblant et couvert de sueur. La tante Pétunia remarqua son état, et l'espace d'un instant, elle sembla prête à aller vers lui, et qui sait, peut être même le réconforter. Cependant, elle se reprit juste à temps, et la moue désapprobatrice qu'elle réservait uniquement à Harry apparut sur son visage. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et laissa Vernon continuer de s'acharner sur leur neveu.

"Certaines personnes dans cette maison travaillent pour gagner leur vie, Potter. Si tu veux que je continue à mettre de la nourriture sur la table et des vêtements sur ton corps ingrat, tu ferais mieux de me laisser avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Et ta fenêtre est ouverte ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ça, mon garçon ! Je ne veux pas que les voisins sachent ne serait-ce qu'une miette de ton…anormalité. Tu dois garder cette fenêtre fermée, tu m'entends ? Et de plus…"

Une autre porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir et Dudley, le cousin d'Harry, se traîna d'un air endormi dans la chambre. Bien que le cri d'Harry ne l'avait pas réveillé, les aboiements de son père étaient assez bruyants pour faire vibrer les fenêtres. Même à travers la brume présente dans ses yeux due au brusque réveil, Dudley comprit de quoi il s'agissait et sourit stupidement à Harry. Dudley adorait entendre son père s'acharner sur Harry.

"Je…je suis désolé, oncle Vernon." Dit Harry, calmement, en essayant de cacher les trémolos de sa voix. Il n'avait pas la force ou la volonté de se battre avec son oncle, et il ne voulait pas que l'Ordre ait une excuse pour essayer de venir à son aide. "Cela ne se reproduira plus."

"Et comment que cela n'arrivera plus, mon garçon !" cria l'oncle Vernon, son visage devenant violacé à mesure que sa colère augmentait. "Je me fiche de ce que tu as à faire pour étouffer ce hurlement, bâillonne-toi s'il le faut, mais je ne serais pas réveillé au milieu de la nuit encore une fois ! Hurler comme un fichu bébé ! Est-ce que tous les sorc…"

"Vernon !" siffla la tante Pétunia. "La fenêtre !"

Vernon s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Personne dans la chambre n'arrivait à croire qu'il avait pratiquement dit "sorcier", un mot aussi interdit chez les Dursley que le pire des jurons imaginables.

Sans un autre mot, Vernon traversa la chambre à grands pas et ferma la fenêtre violemment. Il s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à Harry, ouvrant sa bouche furieusement comme s'il s'apprêtait à crier une nouvelle fois. A la place, il avança sa main et frappa Harry sur le côté du visage tellement fort qu'Harry tomba pratiquement de l'autre côté du lit.

Sans un autre mot, il lui tourna le dos, passa entre Pétunia et Dudley et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Maintenant que le spectacle était fini, Dudley sourie bêtement à Harry avant de regagner sa chambre lui aussi. La tante Pétunia jeta un dernier regard furieux à Harry et fut surprise de voir que, bien que le garçon n'avait produit aucun autre son, une larme unique s'échappa de son œil gauche et descendit le long de sa joue. Sans dire un mot, elle quitta la chambre, fermant la porte doucement derrière elle.

O

Après que sa famille eut quitté sa chambre, Harry se leva finalement de son lit, essuyant les larmes de son visage. La tante Pétunia avait probablement pensé qu'il pleurait à cause du coup de Vernon, mais la vérité était que le cauchemar duquel il venait juste de sortir, après le choc initial, le laissa avec une grosse boule dans la gorge et une telle douleur dans la poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il fit la grimace, luttant contre le désespoir qui voulait tellement remonter à la surface.

_C'est ma faute. Sirius est mort à cause de moi._

Harry savait au plus profond de lui que c'était vrai. S'il n'était pas allé au Département des Mystères cette nuit là, Sirius ne serait pas mort. Combien d'autres victimes y aurait-il encore ? Pas pour la première fois, Harry souhaita ne pas être le Garçon-qui-a-survécut. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, il avait souvent souhaité que la célébrité de son statut de celui qui a vaincu Voldemort disparaîtrait simplement. Cette nuit, il ne souhaitait pas ça. Cette nuit, il souhaitait avoir succombé en même temps que ses parents. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus supporter la souffrance liée à sa propre existence.

Contre sa volonté, plus de larmes de désespoir coulèrent de ses yeux verts sur ses joues rougies et humides. Il les essuya, trouvant la chambre sans air d'une chaleur étouffante. Ecoutant de manière à être sûr qu'il n'entendait pas les Dursley de l'autre côté de sa chambre, Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à propos des nouveaux cauchemars pour cette nuit, puisqu'il ne dormirait plus cette nuit.

…_Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

Lorsqu'il atteint la fenêtre, il vit dans la vitre, à la place de son propre reflet, un autre visage. Un visage horriblement familier. Un visage ressemblant plus à un serpent qu'à un être humain, un visage avec des yeux rouges, diaboliques, et des fentes étroites où le nez aurait dû être. Lord Voldemort regardait à travers la vitre d'Harry, son visage déformé par un sourire malveillant.

_"Je te vois, Harry Potter. C'est seulement une question de temps. Tu es prêt à mourir, je peux le voir dans tes pensées. J'attend ce plaisir avec impatience…"_

Le visage disparut. La cicatrice d'Harry explosa en une douleur inouïe et il tomba à genoux, agrippant son front. Il avait envie de vomir. Son corps, affaibli par le manque de repos et de nourriture tremblant et d'une teinte fantomatique, capitula finalement, et Harry tomba sur le sol, sans connaissance.

O

Molly finit sa lettre pour Harry et l'attacha à la patte d'Errol, ouvrant la fenêtre du salon pour l'envoyer porter son message à Privet Drive dans la nuit noire. Pendant des années, elle avait apprit à s'inquiéter autant pour Harry que pour ses autres enfants, mais elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler un temps où elle avait été plus inquiète vis-à-vis des siens que vis-à-vis d'Harry en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que le pauvre garçon devait traverser…elle n'aimait pas penser à lui seul avec les Dursley quand il était dans un état sentimental aussi fragile.

Feraient-ils attention à lui ? Etre sûr qu'il mange, être sûr qu'il dorme ? S'assureraient-ils qu'il sorte au soleil ? Molly doutait beaucoup de ça, et elle savait que les Dursley ne feraient pas en sorte d'être disponible si Harry avait besoin de parler, mais Harry ne leur demanderait rien de toute façon. Elle le voulait loin de ces gens, elle le voulait ici, dans le monde auquel il appartenait, avec elle et le reste de la famille, et avec Rémus, le dernier ami de son père.

Qu'importe ce que disait Rémus, Molly avait planifié dans sa tête que si Harry ne répondait pas à sa lettre directement, ne donnait pas un compte rendu plus détaillé de ce qu'était sa vie cet été, n'était pas honnête avec elle, elle et Arthur visiteraient Privet Drive ensemble dans un futur proche. Dumbledore soit maudit. Personne n'y échappait lorsqu'il s'agissait des enfants de Molly.

"Maman ?" La plus jeune et unique fille de Molly entra dans la pièce juste après elle. Molly se retourna pour lui faire face, espérant que son inquiétude ne soit pas trop évidente sur son visage.

"Oui, Ginny ?"

"Est-ce qu'Errol porte une lettre à Harry ?" Ginny Weasley était très observatrice et elle avait vu que sa mère se tourmentait sur cette lettre plus tôt dans la soirée.

"Juste une petite lettre, chérie, pour lui faire savoir que nous sommes là en cas de besoin." Molly essaya vivement de ne pas transmettre son angoisse à sa fille, ils étaient déjà suffisamment inquiets sans qu'elle n'ajoute ses propres peurs à leur fardeau.

"Il est là-bas depuis cinq jours déjà et nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de lui, excepté cette courte lettre il y a deux jours. Je suis inquiète, maman. Harry a une chouette. Pourquoi ne répond-il pas à nos lettres ?"

Molly s'approcha de sa fille et l'enlaça fortement, répondant à sa question à travers son étreinte. "Harry a beaucoup de chagrin en ce moment, Ginny. Il a perdu le seul parent qu'il avait jusqu'ici. J'imagine qu'il n'écrit pas parce qu'il ne sait juste pas quoi dire."

"Pourquoi maman ? Pourquoi Harry ne peut il pas être ici ? Il a besoin de nous, et on a besoin…" Elle se tut, rougissant légèrement. Molly se dégagea des bras de sa fille et étudia son visage attentivement.

"Ginny, chérie…y'a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?"

Ginny soupira, baissant les yeux pour éviter le regard de sa mère. "Non maman…je suis juste inquiète, c'est tout. Ron aussi…même Fred et Georges sont inquiets."

"Je sais…je sais Ginny. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a dit que Privet Drive était le seul endroit où Harry peut être en sécurité en ce moment…il doit simplement y rester, pour son bien. Il n'y a plus que quelques semaines, chérie, jusqu'à son anniversaire."

"Est-ce que Harry viendra ici pour son anniversaire ?"

"C'est ce que nous avons prévu. J'ai une idée…pourquoi est-ce que toi, Ron, et Fred et Georges ne nous mettriez pas ensemble et prévoyiez une petite fête pour l'anniversaire d'Harry lorsqu'il arrivera ? Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait ça…"

"Maman, c'est génial !" dit Ginny joyeusement. "Bien sûr que nous allons prévoir une fête pour lui ! Est-ce que tu cuisineras et lui fera un gâteau ? Il n'a jamais vraiment eu de gâteau d'anniversaire avant, avec seize bougies ? Et nous pouvons inviter quelques uns de nos amis aussi, pour qu'ils soient là ?"

Molly sourit doucement devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille, et elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Ginny avec affection lorsqu'elle répondit, "Je serai ravie de faire un gâteau d'anniversaire pour Harry, chérie…mais j'ai bien peur que la fête ne puisse seulement réunir les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, notre famille et Hermione…Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas laisser trop de monde venir au quartier général, ce ne serait pas prudent." Ginny était finalement heureuse de cette réponse…si elle avait invité d'autres personnes, elle aurait du inviter son petit ami, Dean Thomas, et cela aurait pu être tendu…mais pourquoi, se demanda t-elle ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle _ressentait_ encore quelque chose pour Harry…

O

Harry se réveilla par le soleil éblouissant de l'été qui entrait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, et fut perplexe en premier lieu sur la manière dont il avait pu finir endormi sur le sol…et comment il avait bien pu faire pour dormir aussi longtemps. Le réveil sur sa table de nuit indiquait qu'il était presque midi ! Pourquoi sa tante ne l'avait-elle pas levé afin qu'il l'aide pour le petit déjeuner ? – même s'il n'était pas entièrement confiné dans sa chambre, il n'était jamais autorisé à ne rien faire et à se reposer-… et, par la barbe de Merlin, que faisait-il _par terre _?

Sa cicatrice l'élança alors familièrement, et lorsqu'il leva la main pour la toucher, les évènements de la nuit dernière lui revinrent immédiatement. Harry sauta sur ses pieds, attrapant sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, se déplaçant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis son retour à Privet Drive. La maison était calme…_trop_ calme.

Enfilant le même jean large qu'il avait porté le jour précédant et un tee shirt d'un vert vomi révoltant, Harry sortit de sa chambre à pas de loups et descendit les escaliers. Il s'effondra quasiment de soulagement quand il entendit de l'eau couler dans la cuisine et les rires préenregistrés venant de la télévision dans le salon. Il cacha sa baguette derrière son tee shirt et continua jusqu'à la cuisine réalisant que ce bref sursaut d'énergie l'avait rendu fatigué de nouveau.

La tante Pétunia était en train de nettoyer la cuisine, regardant comme d'habitude à travers la fenêtre pour espionner les voisins. Harry entra dans la pièce tranquillement et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, reposant sa tête endormie entre ses mains.

"Nous avons prit le petit déjeuner il y a des heures", dit la tante Pétunia d'un ton cassant. "Vernon a décidé que si tu n'étais pas assez responsable pour descendre toi-même, tu ne mangerais tout simplement pas. Il faudra que tu attendes pour le déjeuner."Harry ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas faim de toute façon. Son esprit continuait de penser à la vision de Voldemort le regardant à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Harry savait maintenant que Voldemort n'avait pas pu être vraiment là…il avait du utiliser la légilimencie pour entrer dans l'esprit d'Harry. Encore une fois, ce souvenir était une autre chose qu'Harry pouvait ajouter à sa liste d'articles qui dérangeaient son esprit cet été. Et comment Voldemort était-il entré dans sa tête alors qu'il était à Privet Drive ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant.

_Tu es prêt à mourir. Je peux le voir dans tes pensées. J'attends ce plaisir avec impatience… _

Bien qu'il avait eu peur la nuit précédente, Harry ne pouvait même plus rassembler assez de volonté pour s'inquiéter de nouveau.

"Harry", dit la tante Pétunia abruptement. Harry tourna sa tête rapidement pour voir sa tante le regarder intensément, presque de manière inquiète. Il réalisa que c'était l'une des rares fois où elle s'adressait à lui par son prénom.

"Oui, tante Pétunia ?"

"Que…De quoi est-ce que tu rêvais la nuit dernière ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

Harry fut tellement abasourdi qu'il mit du temps à sortir de sa stupeur. "Je rêvais de…" Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de la prophétie. "Je rêvais de Sirius…et de comment il…comment il est mort", répondit Harry essayant de ne pas buter sur ses mots tandis que sa gorge se serrait de nouveau.

Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il vit un signe de soulagement définitif passer sur le visage étroit de sa tante. "Sirius", dit elle d'un ton cassant, ressemblant plus à l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle d'habitude. "Ton parrain est mort alors." C'était dit sans une trace d'émotion, ni aucune question vis-à-vis de ce qui s'était passé.

"Oui." Harry baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas parler de Sirius en ce moment. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle il évitait de communiquer avec l'Ordre.

"Alors ce rêve, il n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme qui a tué tes parents ?"

"Pas directement, non."

"Donc nous sommes toujours en sécurité ici."

"Autant que je sache, oui." Harry, bien sur, n'allait pas dire à sa tante qu'il avait vu le visage du seigneur des ténèbres à travers sa fenêtre la nuit dernière.

"Bien. Remonte dans ta chambre et fais toi présentable pour le déjeuner." Et sans un autre regard, la tante Pétunia lui tourna le dos et reprit son nettoyage.

Lorsque Harry retourna dans sa chambre avec l'intention de rassembler ses affaires et d'aller prendre une douche, la première chose qu'il vit fut un hibou trempé et couvert de boue perché précautionneusement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un bout de parchemin attaché à sa patte. Harry traîna les pieds pour s'approcher de la vitre, se souvenant bien trop clairement de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. En plus de ça, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lire une autre lettre des Weasley. Il avait reçu une lettre de Ron et une de Ginny et ne leur avait pas encore répondu. Il savait qu'ils étaient probablement en colère contre lui, mais il n'avait pas la force de leur écrire.

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser passer Errol. L'oiseau vola immédiatement vers son lit et tomba dessus, se retrouvant sur le dos. Harry déroula le parchemin et fut surprit de voir la petite écriture fluide de Mrs Weasley. Elle ne lui avait jamais envoyé de hibou avant.

_"Harry, mon chéri,_

_Comment vas-tu jusqu'ici ? Nous sommes tous un peu inquiet pour toi. Tu as seulement envoyé cette courte lettre hier, et ça ne nous a pas donné beaucoup d'informations j'en ai peur._

_Est-ce que les Dursley te traitent bien mon chéri ? Est-ce que tu manges bien ? Et dors bien aussi ? Harry, je sais que ça doit être le pire été de ta vie jusqu'à présent, et je connais la douleur que tu dois ressentir pour la perte de Sirius. Nous sommes là pour toi Harry. Nous tenons à toi. Et même si nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'être ensemble en ce moment, ce ne sera pas long. Merci de nous envoyer une réponse dès que tu peux et de nous laisser savoir comment tu vas._

_Tu nous manques et nous te ferons sortir de là dès que nous le pourrons, je te le promets._

_Affectueusement, _

_Molly Weasley."_

Harry s'assit sur son lit à côté d'Errol et ferma ses yeux. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix maternelle de Mrs Weasley à travers le parchemin, et il ne le voulait pas. A cause de lui, son fils et sa fille avaient été blessés au Département des Mystères. A cause de lui, ils auraient pu mourir.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

A cause de lui, la famille entière de Mrs Weasley, elle incluse, était encore plus en danger que les membres de l'Ordre eux même. Mais elle ne le savait pas, bien sûr. Dumbledore avait promis qu'Harry n'aurait à parler de la prophétie que lorsqu'il serait prêt … et il ne le serait jamais, songea t'il.

_C'est toi , Harry. Ca a toujours été toi. C'est toi, et encore plus de monde va mourir à cause de ça. Je suis mort à cause de ça. Je suis mort à cause de toi._

Il savait que Mme Weasley ne serait plu la même si elle savait. Il n'était pas son fils, après tout, et même si elle avait dit l'année précédente que c'était comme s'il l'était, Harry savait que ce n'était pas pareil. Si Ron ou Ginny étaient morts…S'ils étaient morts à cause de lui, Mrs Weasley ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et Harry ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il savait qu'il devait renvoyer Errol avec une réponse, ou les membres de l'Ordre se montreraient sur le palier de Vernon ; même si trois jours ne s'étaient pas écoulé . Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les regarder dans les yeux, alors il marcha jusqu'à son bureau et sortit un morceau de parchemin.

_"Chère Mrs Weasley,_

_Merci pour cette lettre et votre attention, mais je vous promet que je vais bien. La tante Pétunia me nourrit comme il faut, et je me repose assez."_

Harry avait envie de rentrer sous terre. Il n'avait jamais menti à aucun des Weasley. Mais cette fois, il savait qu'il devait le faire.

_"Je passe le plus de temps possible dehors. Cet été n'est pas aussi chaud que le précédent, et cela est agréable à Little Winging. Faire de longues promenades m'aide à me sortir de mes pensées, comme ça l'a toujours fait._

_Est-ce qu'il y a des nouvelles que je devrais savoir ? Dites à Ron et Ginny que je leur écrirai bientôt et qu'ils ne doivent pas s'inquiéter. Je promets, je vais bien._

_Sincèrement, _

_Harry."_

Harry regarda la lettre d'un œil critique. Son écriture était bizarre, comme s'il avait eu du mal à empêcher ses mains de trembler. Et presque tout dans cette lettre était un mensonge, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'Ordre venir. Il ne mettrait plus aucun d'entre eux en danger à cause de lui. Un été chez les Dursley était un prix faible à payer pour la sécurité de ses amis.

Harry enroula et cacheta le parchemin avec des mains tremblantes, l'attacha à la patte d'Errol et l'envoya à travers la fenêtre retourner au Terrier…ou bien au QG ? Ça ne faisait rien, Errol savait où il pourrait les trouver.

Harry s'allongea sur le dos dans son lit, complètement usé, et se concentra de nouveau sur la fissure présente au plafond, commençant à compter à reculons dans son esprit ne nouvelle fois. Mais à la place de le calmer comme ça le faisait d'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il comptait, un autre des visages de ses amis apparaissait dans sa tête, leurs yeux vides et ouverts, comme ceux de Cédric dans le cimetière.

_999, Ron mort. 998, Hermione morte. 997, Ginny morte. 996, les jumeaux morts. 995, Mr et Mrs Weasley morts. 994, Lupin mort..._

Harry commença à trembler sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il n'entendit jamais le cri perçant de sa tante qui l'appelait pour manger, ou peu après, qu'il ferait mieux de descendre s'il voulait manger. Harry ne dormit pas, mais il ne bougea pas non plus de son lit pour le reste de la journée.


	3. Presque aucune trace

Chapitre trois

Après que deux jours se soient écoulés sans qu'Harry ne quitte sa chambre excepté pour user la salle de bain, la tante Pétunia commença à passer de la nourriture à travers le petit rabat présent sur la porte d'Harry. Elle supposait que ses amis lui envoyaient à manger, mais de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry se plaigne de ne pas avoir être nourri. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'elle atteint le rabat pour récupérer les plateaux et vit qu'à part quelques petites portions qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été mangés par un insecte, la nourriture était intacte et l'eau n'avait pas été bue. Quel horrible garçon ! si tout ce qu'il voulait revenait à s'asseoir dans sa chambre, donnant à la famille entière un traitement silencieux, et si tous les oiseaux continuaient à voler de part et d'autre de la maison, la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire était de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de manger ce qu'elle lui fournissait. Mais il n'en fit rien, et craignant que les monstres se montreraient si elle ne continuait pas à le nourrir, elle plaça un petit menu à travers le rabat trois fois par jour.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry devenait plus faible d'heure en heure. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait décidé de ne pas manger. Il n'essayait pas de se faire du mal. C'était juste que sa tête le lancinait tellement que le simple fait de manger lui donnait des haut de cœur ; et il ne pouvait même pas avaler quelques cuillères de potages ou quelques gorgées de l'eau tiède du robinet que la tante Pétunia lui servait.

Dans le fond de son esprit trottait une voix si cassante, haut perchée et maléfique, qui lui rappelait que toutes les morts jusqu'à présent étaient sa faute, et que se rendre était sa seule option. La voix répétait également les derniers instants de ses parents, et dans ses moments là, Harry tombait à genoux, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles et réprimait un hurlement. A part le fait de devoir rappeler à Harry d'envoyer sa lettre à l'Ordre en ce sixième jour de l'été, les Dursley semblaient satisfaits que Harry reste loin d'eux, et ils n'essayèrent même plus de communiquer avec lui de n'importe quelle manière.

La vie à Privet Drive continuait comme d'habitude de l'autre côté de la porte d'Harry, non qu'Harry s'en souciait de toute façon. Harry était torturé, harcelé par la voix pendant le jour, et des cauchemars précis lorsqu'il dormait. Son état d'esprit allait de mal en pire, et le sommeil était devenu presque inexistant. Harry avait prit l'habitude de porter un tee-shirt autour de sa bouche avant de s'endormir de façon à ce que les Dursley ne soient pas réveillés par ses cris. Le bâillon fabriqué marchait, mais cela n'était pas extrêmement confortable pour s'endormir.

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…"_

Durant les deux premiers jours passés dans sa chambre, les pensées de la prophétie lui faisaient faire les cent pas, traçant un chemin sur la moquette. Le troisième jour, cependant, il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour arpenter la pièce, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour utiliser la salle de bain, et il n'y allait que lorsqu'il était certain qu'aucun des Dursley ne le voyait. Au quatrième jour passé dans sa chambre, le huitième jour des vacances d'été, Harry n'avait plus la force de sortir de son lit du tout. Comme il ne pouvait plus ni boire ni manger, cependant, utiliser les toilettes n'était plus un problème. Plusieurs hiboux étaient passé à travers sa fenêtre (qui restait ouverte, comme Harry ne pouvait pas supporter de porter son regard sur la vitre et avoir une chance de voir Voldemort une nouvelle fois) et avaient déposé des lettres sur son lit, mais il ne les ouvrait pas, en fait, il ne réalisa même pas qu'elles étaient là. En observant de près, on pouvait remarquer qu'il devenait skelettiquement maigre, sa bouche sèche et âpre par le manque d'eau, ses paupières se recouvrant de mucus.

La tante Pétunia jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la chambre une fois, après qu'il lui soit venu à l'esprit que Harry sortait peut être furtivement à travers sa fenêtre ; mais elle ne regarda pas son neveu de près, qui était entièrement enveloppé dans ses couvertures pour conjurer le froid qu'il ressentait perpétuellement. Ses tremblements étaient devenus si faibles dûs à son manque d'énergie qu'elle ne les remarqua même pas, non qu'il lui soit venu à l'esprit de vérifier la santé de son neveu de toute manière. Elle était simplement heureuse qu'il n'erre ni dans la maison, ni dans le quartier, sa "bizarrerie" flottant autour de lui comme une aura. Au neuvième jour des vacances d'été, les Dursley oublièrent même de lui rappeler d'envoyer sa lettre à L'Ordre.

o.o

Au numéro 12, Grimmauld Place, une réunion d'après midi se tenait. Pas une réunion de l'Ordre, bien que tous les adultes présents à la table en fassent partis, mais une réunion à propos d'Harry.

"Nous n'avions pas encore eu de nouvelles de lui aujourd'hui, Albus. Je suis tellement inquiète. Quelque chose ne va pas. Sa dernière lettre faisait à peine une phrase de long…tout ce qu'il a dit était qu'il allait bien…et son écriture était toute tremblante. S'il vous plaît…" Molly Weasley regardait le vieil homme de l'autre côté de la table, le suppliant de la laisser y aller et de vérifier l'état du garçon.

"Molly, Harry est extrêmement vulnérable aux attaques en ce moment, à la fois physiques et mentales. Je crains que Voldemort ne le trouve s'il se trouve à un autre endroit que celui où réside la protection du sang, et si trop de membres de l'ordre entrent et sortent de la maison, cela attirera de l'attention non désirée", répondit Albus, mais personne à la table ne remarqua l'inquiétude présente dans ses yeux, ou bien que le fait le pétillement habituel présent dans ses yeux était curieusement absent.

"Mais, sûrement", répondit Lupin, "vérifier son état ne ferait pas de mal".

"On doit y aller !" dit Tonks. "Molly a raison, quelque chose ne va pas du tout dans cette affaire !"

Charlie, Bill et les jumeaux ne dirent rien, ce qui en soi même démontrait qu'ils étaient aussi inquiets à propos d'Harry que les autres.

"Je ne crois pas que faire irruption au n°4 serait utile pour améliorer sa situation avec son oncle et sa tante", dit Albus gentiment. "Je suis sûr que nous aurons des nouvelles d'Harry avant que la journée ne soit finie."

"Non !" interrompit Molly, et tout le monde à la table pu voir qu'elle luttait pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même.

"Non, Albus ! Nous devons y aller ! Ne voyez vous pas, ne comprenez vous pas à quel point Harry est _fragile_ en ce moment ? Il a besoin de nous !"

Fred prit soudainement la parole : "Maman a raison. Si vous n'allez rien faire à propos de ça, professeur, Georges et moi irons nous même. Essayez de nous arrêter pour voir !"

"Fred, Georges", dit finalement Mr Weasley."Vous êtes des adultes maintenant et des membres de l'Ordre. Vous n'avez plus la liberté de briser des règles désormais. Pensez à ce qu'il pourrait se passer ! L'oncle d'Harry pourrait le jeter dehors, et la protection du sang n'aurait plus du tout d'effet. Les conséquences d'actions précipitées pourraient être désastreuses."

"Ce que dit papa est vrai, les gars. Nous devons trouver un moyen d'être d'accord sur ce que nous allons faire, et nous devons avoir un plan", dit Bill. "Cependant, je pense également que quelque chose doit être fait. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser là-bas, et si nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui aujourd'hui, alors je pense que quelque chose cloche."

"S'il vous plaît", murmura Lupin, et tout le monde fut surprit de voir le visage de l'homme stoïque commence à s'affaisser avec l'émotion. "S'il vous plaît, Albus. Laissez quelqu'un y aller."

Remus savait que si Harry souffrait la perte de Sirius autant que lui, ou peut être même plus, alors il n'était pas en très bon état. Quelqu'un devait parler avec lui, être sûr qu'il allait bien. C'était cet appel inhabituel qui brisa finalement la résolution de Dumbledore et il céda enfin.

"Nous allons attendre deux jours supplémentaires. Rappelez vous, nous avons eu quelqu'un en mission depuis le début de l'été, et rien de malencontreux semble s'être passé. Si nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de lui, Remus ira voir ce qui se passe. La garde rapprochée l'accompagnera en cas de problème, mais Remus seul pénètrera chez les Dursley. Je ne veux pas alarmer son oncle en prenant des mesures draconiennes."

Molly poussa un soupir de soulagement et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. La mère qui était en elle craignait que Harry ait des ennuis. Elle haïssait le fait de devoir attendre deux minutes supplémentaires, et encore moins deux jours entiers, mais elle savait que Dumbledore avait ses raisons pour tout ça. Il avait au moins consenti à laisser quelqu'un y aller. Et même si aucun Mangemort n'avait été repéré à Privet Drive, c'était l'état émotionnel d'Harry qui l'inquiétait…la perte, et la culpabilité qu'elle savait qu'il ressentait. Elle espérait simplement qu'il s'ouvrirait à Remus.

O

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard de soulagement, pareil à celui qui avait été présent sur le visage de leur mère. Ils avaient chacun écrit à Harry plusieurs fois, et n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis le début des vacances? Dans son inquiétude, Molly Weasley avait oublié de jeter un sortilège d'imperméabilité sur la porte de la cuisine ; et ils avaient tout entendu.

"Oh Ron", chuchota Ginny. "J'espère qu'il va bien." Elle détestait penser à lui, seul, si loin, avec ces _gens_.

"Moi aussi, Gin", répondit Ron, sa voix tremblante. "Moi aussi."

O

Remus Lupin s'épousseta en sortant de la cheminée de la maison de Mrs Figg. Il ne voulait pas apparaître chez les Dursley, puisque Dumbledore avait insisté pour que tout soit fait le plus calmement possible. Remus avait du mal à attendre Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, Dedalus Diggle et Alastor Maugrey pour qu'ils le suivent hors de chez Mrs Figg et dans Wisteria Walk. Les dixième et onzième jours s'étaient écoulés sans nouvelles d'Harry, et tout le monde, Dumbledore inclus, était devenu de plus en plus inquiet. Tous étaient habillés avec ce qu'ils possédaient de plus ressemblant aux habits moldus, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent Privet Drive, la Garde Rapprochée s'arrêta dans le parc de jeux, à l'attente d'un signal de Remus qui continua à marcher jusqu'à la porte du numéro 4. Vernon Dursley ouvrit la porte, son visage devenant violacé à la vue de Lupin dans son pantalon moldu fade et déchiré, et son tee-shirt rapiécé.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" grogna t-il.

"J'aurais voulu parler à Harry", répondit Lupin de manière plaisante. "Pourriez vous l'appeler s'il vous plait ?"

Vernon bomba le torse. "Je pensais vous avoir fait comprendre à tous que je ne vous voulais pas chez moi. Le garçon va bien. Je me suis assuré qu'il se souvienne de vous écrire, donc je vous le redemande, que faites vous là ? Partez immédiatement !"

"Je suis navré de vous incommoder, Mr Dursley, mais nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle d'Harry depuis presque une semaine. Je ne partirais pas tant je ne lui aurais pas parlé. Cela ne prendra qu'un instant." Le ton de Lupin était doux, mais même Vernon pouvait voir l'avertissement briller dans ses yeux.

"Pas de nouvelles…" bredouilla Vernon. "Je lui ai dit de vous écrire. Il a du oublier, tout simplement, ou peut être que cette maudite chouette s'est perdue."

"Où est Harry, Mr Dursley ?" demanda Lupin, sa voix plus ferme.

"Il boude dans sa chambre", répondit Vernon. "Il y reste depuis des jours. Nous le nourrissons, figurez vous. C'est son choix de rester dans sa chambre."

"Il n'est pas sortit de sa chambre depuis des jours ? L'avez-vous au moins vu ?"

"Non. Et ce n'en est que mieux."

"Mr Dursley, si vous n'appelez pas Harry en bas tout de suite, je vais monter personnellement pour le voir, et soyez assuré que je ne serais pas discret." La voix de Lupin devint encore plus forte, et il y avait une note de panique à présent.

"Bien", dit Vernon en lui lançant un regard noir. "Mon garçon !" cria t-il dans l'escalier. "Mon garçon, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir !" Lupin regarda impatiemment l'escalier, mais Harry ne vient pas, et son cœur battit à tout rompre. Où était-il ? "Potter ! Descends à la fin !" cria Vernon.

Toujours pas de Harry. Juste comme Molly l'avait suspecté, quelque chose sonnait vraiment, vraiment faux. Lupin prit un moment pour se retourner et jeter un signal de sa baguette, en direction de la rue et Vernon trembla comme si l'homme juste à côté de lui venait de lui jeter un sort.

"Ecoutez, vous…vous…je n'aurais pas…" Vernon luttait pour surmonter sa peur et son visage devenait d'un violet encore plus foncé. Lupin passa à côté de lui, ne l'entendant même pas, et courut dans les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'Harry. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte ; c'était fermé. Il frappa doucement, mais lorsqu'il n'y eut pas de réponse, il commença à frapper furieusement.

"Harry ! Harry tu es là ? C'est moi, c'est Remus. Laisse moi entrer Harry !" Toujours pas de réponse. Lupin éleva sa baguette. "Alohomora !" Lorsque le loquet se déverrouilla et que Lupin entra, il vit Harry étendu sur son lit. Il traversa la chambre rapidement, et la couleur de son visage disparut complètement. "Oh mon dieu…" murmura t-il.

Tonks, Kingsley, Dedalus et Maugrey arrivèrent des escaliers au pas de course, ignorant les cris outrés de Vernon. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière Remus et virent Harry sur le lit. Il était inconscient, un tee-shirt dégoûtant entourant sa bouche, un bleu tinté de jaune sur le côté de son visage. Il n'avait pas de couleurs, et ses yeux et joues étaient tellement enfoncés que, si ce n'était pour le faible va et vient de sa poitrine, ils l'auraient cru mort. Tonks se retourna, et dans un signe inhabituel de désespoir, enfouit sa tête contre le torse de Kingsley Shacklebot. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette vue.

Remus se pencha sur Harry, enlevant doucement le bâillon de sa bouche. "Harry", chuchota t-il. "Harry ?" Il secoua légèrement son épaule, et fut abasourdi de pouvoir sentir l'os d'Harry facilement à travers son tee-shirt.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Derrière le groupe, la tante Pétunia entra dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de faire une remarque acerbe aux gens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit son neveu. Pour une fois, elle était sans voix?

Ce fut Maugrey qui retrouva sa voix en premier. "Dursley !" cria t'il. "Vernon Dursley !"

Vernon entra dans la pièce, mais ne pu voir Harry à travers la masse de personnes qui l'entouraient à présent.

"Dursley", gronda Maugrey dans la voix la plus dangereuse. "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, par tous les diables ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?" il pointa sa baguette sur Vernon, tremblant dans un effort pour contenir sa rage.

"Je, je ne lui ai rien fait. Il était dans sa chambre ! Nous n'avons pas fermé la porte, il voulait juste y rester. Il est parti ?" bégaya t-il, ne lâchant jamais la baguette de Fol Œil des yeux. Pétunia secoua sa tête silencieusement, et son mari fut surprit de voir de bonnes larmes remplir ses yeux. Il regarda par-dessus la tête du plus petit des sorciers, Dedalus Diggle, et vit Harry sur le lit.

"Je n'ai pas…Nous n'avons pas…" il commença à reculer loin de Maugrey.

"Je pensais…" murmura Pétunia. "Je pensais que cette femme aux cheveux roux lui envoyait à manger et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne mangeait pas ce que je lui donnais. Elle lui en envoyait par hibou pendant des années. Je ne savais pas…je ne savais pas…" murmura t-elle. "Je pensais qu'il boudait parce qu'il ne voulait pas être là…" Elle ne ressentait pas d'amour pour le garçon, mais elle aurait été inhumaine en ne pas étant choquée par ce qui lui était arrivé.

Kingsley Shacklebot tapota le dos de Tonks maladroitement tout en inspectant la pièce. Lupin était à présent à genoux à côté du lit d'Harry, essayant de le réveiller. Tonks avait toujours son visage enfouit dans la poitrine de Kingsley, Maugrey restait debout, sa baguette encore pointée sur Vernon Dursley, et Dedalus Diggle fouillait la chambre à la recherche de n'importe quel indice qui pourrait le mettre sur une piste quelconque. Quelqu'un avait-il réussi à pénétrer dans la chambre ? Tous ceux qui avaient été de garde avaient dit que personne d'inhabituel avait pénétré ou était sortit de la maison, et Vernon et Pétunia n'avaient rien changé de leurs habitudes…mais comme ils ne pouvaient voir à travers les rideaux des fenêtres du numéro 4, personne n'avait réalisé que Harry avait cessé de se balader dans la maison.

"OK", dit Kingsley de sa voix profonde. Il décolla Tonks de son torse. "Tonks, j'ai besoin que tu ailles trouver Madame Pomfresh, le plus rapidement possible. Transplane à Pré au Lard et montre jusqu'à l'école, je crois qu'elle y est encore. Envoie là au quartier Général."

Tonks acquiesça et avec un léger "pop", transplana.

"Maugrey, emmène les Dursley hors de la chambre, et essaie de découvrir ce qui s'est passé ici." Fol Œil fit signe à Pétunia et Vernon avec sa baguette, et les trois partirent en direction du couloir.

"Dedalus, trouve Dumbledore. On va avoir besoin de lui. Utilise la poudre d'Arabella Figg et va voir à Poudlard et à la tête de Sanglier, puisque je crois qu'il avait prévu de rendre visite à son frère aujourd'hui. Après que tu l'aies trouvé, retournez tous les deux au quartier général."

Un autre "pop" et Dedalus était parti.

"Remus", commença Kingsley, mais l'homme aux côtés d'Harry ne bougea pas. "Remus"

"Que s'est-il passé, Kingsley ? Comment cela est-il arrivé ?" Le murmure de Remus était suppliant, presque désespéré, et Kingsley remarqua qu'il tremblait et que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

"Je ne sais pas, Remus…je ne sais pas. On doit ramener Harry au quartier général, cependant. C'est évident qu'il ne peut rester ici. Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas ici et rassemble ses affaires ? On aura besoin de l'emmener chez Arabella sans être vu lorsqu'on prendra la poudre de cheminette."

Remus acquiesça. "Harry a une cape d'invisibilité. Elle est assez large pour nous couvrir tous les deux sur le trajet."

"Je dois retourner à Grimmauld Place, Remus, et avertir Molly. Elle voudra garder ses enfants hors de la pièce lorsque nous amènerons Harry par la cheminée. Tu y arriveras ?"

Ne comptant plus sur sa voix, Remus fit signe que oui.

Kingsley transplana. Seul dans la chambre avec Harry, qui était toujours inconscient malgré les efforts de Remus pour le réveiller, l'ancien maraudeur toucha la joue du garçon avec précaution. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien Harry signifiait pour lui jusqu'à cette nuit dans le département des mystères, lorsqu'il avait du l'empêcher de courir à travers le voile après Sirius, mais il savait maintenant que perdre Harry serait plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Sachant qu'il n'avait que peu de temps, Remus commença à s'affairer dans la pièce, ensorcelant tout ce qui avait l'air de lui appartenir, les dirigeant vers sa valise scolaire au pied du lit. Il remarqua pour la première fois qu'il y avait plusieurs morceaux de parchemins étalés sur le sol près du lit, et il reconnut l'un d'entre eux comme sa propre lettre. Il l'avait envoyé deux jours auparavant ! Harry était-il dans cet état depuis tout ce temps ?

Certain que tout était dans sa valise, Remus appela Hedwige dans sa cage et l'enferma dedans pour le voyage. Il farfouilla dans la valise en désordre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la cape d'invisibilité et la mis dans sa poche. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et regarda autour. Maugrey était toujours en train de parler aux Dursley, mais il avait abaissé sa baguette.

"Alastor ?" Maugrey se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Lorsque tu auras fini, pourras tu envoyer les affaires d'Harry au quartier général ?" Fol Œil acquiesça.

"Est-ce que le garçon va s'en sortir ?"

Remus s'étrangla presque sur ces mots. "Je ne sais pas, Alastor. Apparemment il est dans cet état depuis au moins deux jours."

Remus déglutit, ayant du mal à parler. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Traversant la pièce, Remus prit Harry, stupéfait qu'il soit devenu si mince. Ce n'était pas le même adolescent athlétique qui s'était battu au Ministère seulement quelques semaines auparavant. Remus avait l'impression de porter soit quelqu'un de très jeune, soit extrêmement vieux, mais pas un garçon de quinze ans. Sans un mot ni un regard aux Dursley, Remus descendit gentiment Harry, se couvrant précautionneusement de la cape avant de sortir de la maison.


	4. D'excellents soins

Chapitre 4 : D'excellents soins 

Molly , Arthur , Ron et Ginny Weasley étaient assis silencieusement autour de la table de la cuisine du n°12 , Square Grimmauld . Toutes les deux minutes , quelqu'un essayait d'engager la conversation mais ils se posaient tous tellement de questions sur ce qui était en train de se passer à Little Whinging que chaque conversation tombait rapidement à l'eau .

« Maman ? » demanda Ron . « Est ce que tu pense qu'Harry va dire au professeur Lupin ce qui le tracasses ? Je le connais , Maman . Il n'aime pas dire quoi qu ce soit à quelqu'un. »

« Je ne sais pas , chéri. Le professeur Dumbledore a envoyé Remus parce qu'il était lui aussi proche de Sirius , donc peut être qu'il a une idée de ce qu'Harry est en train de traverser. »

« Il doit parler à quelqu'un ! » s'exclama Ginny. « Il n'enverra même pas de hibou ! Il ne peut pas régler ce problème tout seul ! »

« Je sais, chérie. S'il parlera à quelqu'un , je pense que ce sera Remus. »

Personne d'autre ne parla pendant quelque minutes.

« Maman ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il soit _arrivé _quelque chose à Harry ,n'est ce pas ? » reprit Ron.

« Même l'an dernier , après tout ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière , il nous a _parlé_ ! Il était en colère , mais il nous a parlé ! »

Ce fut Arthur qui répondit . « L'Ordre n'a pas cessé de surveiller Privet Drive depuis le retour d'Harry , et rien d'inhabituel ne s'est passé , bien que Harry n'ai pas été vu à l'extérieur de la maison. »

« Mais Maman, ne t'avait-il pas dit dans sa lettre qu'il se promenait dehors ? » demanda Ginny.

« Si , ma chérie , c'est ce qu'il avait dit . Mais je pense qu'il essayait de me faire croire que tout allait bien. Il ne veut pas que l'on sache ce qu'il ressent en ce moment . »

« Putain d'imbécile ! » dit Ron, la plus légère trace de sourire vacillant sur son visage. « Il pense qu'il est responsable de tout ce qui arrive à tout le monde , mais lorsque c'est à _lui_ que ça arrive , il ne veut pas de notre aide ! »

« Est-ce qu'ils vont ramener Harry avec eux ? » demanda Ginny avec espoir .

« Je ne pense pas », répondit Molly. « Le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait juste que le professeur Lupin vérifie l'état d'Harry , et lui parle si nécessaire . La protection du sang est toujours essentielle , et aussi longtemps que Harry reste là-bas , il est en sécurité . N'oubliez pas à quel point ceci est important . »

Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard . Bien sûr , leur mère ignorait qu'ils l'avaient entendu à la réunion , mais parce qu'ils avaient tout écouté , ils savaient qu'elle voulait qu'Harry soit là au moins autant qu'eux .

"Ron , Ginny … » commença Arthur . « Cela a été une longue journée . Pourquoi ne monteriez vous pas tous les deux vous coucher , et ainsi vous parleriez au professeur Lupin demain matin. »

Un seul regard aux visages de Ron et Ginny lui indiqua tout de suite que son idée était tout sauf bien accueillie.

« Bien , alors … Que diriez vous d'une tasse de thé en attendant ? »

Molly se leva et se dirigea vers la bouilloire dans la cheminée . Elle la déplaça dans le but de la remplir d'eau , et était sur le point de la remettre sur le trépied lorsque la cheminée s'illumina de flammes vertes et Kingsley Shaklebot fit un pas dans la cuisine. Ron et Ginny se raidirent . Kingsley faisait partie de la Garde Rapprochée ! S'il revenait sans les autres , cela ne pouvait pas être de bonnes nouvelles. Ils commencèrent à parler tous les deux en même temps , mais Molly les fit taire sèchement .

« Molly , Arthur », dit-il. « Je dois vous parler à tous les deux. Peut être que ce serait mieux si Ginny et Ron quittaient la pièce un instant. »

« Mr Shaklebot , est-ce qu'Harry s'est fait attaquer ? » Ron posa la question qui traversait la tête de sa sœur au même moment .

« Ron ! Ginny ! En haut , tous les deux ! Nous parlerons plus tard. »

« Non , Ron , Harry n'a pas été attaqué. Je dois juste parler à tes parents quelque minutes . C'est à propos de l'Ordre. »

Ron et Ginny étaient sur le point de protester , car même s'ils étaient soulagés que Harry n'ai pas été attaqué , ils pensaient encore que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant , un regard à leur mère leur fit comprendre que résister ne serait pas accueilli par un sourire de tendresse.

Ils espéraient juste qu 'elle oublie une nouvelle fois d'ensorceler la porte .

Pas tant de chance . Quelque secondes après avoir fermé la porte , Ginny jeta sa pantoufle sur la porte , et celle ci rebondit en l'air en sens inverse sans même avoir touché le bois. La dernière des Weasleys jura alors si bien qu'Hermione en aurait rougi.

oOo

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a , Kingsley ? Que s'est il passé ? » Le visage de Molly était devenu pâle et elle éprouva le besoin de s'asseoir.

« Harry , pour ce que l'on sait , était encore chez les Dursleys. On l'aurait su s'il était parti , ou si quelqu'un l'avait trouvé. » Kingsley s'arrêta . Il savait qu'il ne disposait que de peu de temps pour raconter l'histoire avant que Remus n'arrive avec Harry , mais il n'avait pas hâte de voir la réaction de Molly lorsqu'elle saurait l'état de ce dernier.

« Oui , on le sait », répondit Arthur , presque aussi anxieux que sa femme. « Continues. »

« Lorsque Remus a parlé à Vernon Dursley , il a découvert qu'aucun des Dursley n'avait vu Harry depuis quelque jours , qu'il boudait dans sa chambre et ne voulait pas en sortir d'après eux. Il a dit que Pétunia devait lui monter ses repas. »

« Lorsque Vernon a appelé Harry , celui ci ne vint pas . Remus est monté dans sa chambre et … » Kingsley se tût , mais Molly ne vit aucune trace d'émotion sur son visage .

« Et quoi Kingsley , quoi ? » demanda t-elle . Elle avait l'impression que le monde tombait dans une longue et lente chute , et une peur terrible avait agrippé son cœur. Elle savait que quelque chose d'horrible s'était passé , mais comme il avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque , elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait être arrivé .

« Molly … » Kingsley baissa les yeux vers elle et elle nota finalement un signe de tristesse dans ses yeux noirs , stoïques . Arthur lui prit la main .

« Lorsque nous avons trouvé Harry , il était inconscient dans son lit , son visage était tuméfié et quelqu'un avait noué un vieux tee-shirt autour de sa bouche comme un bâillon. »

Arthur sentit Molly commencer à trembler de manière incontrôlable et il se pencha en avant pour l'enlacer . « Oh mon Dieu … » murmura t-il .

« Harry semblait n'avoir rien eu à manger ou à boire pendant des jours, peut être même une semaine . Nous n'avons pas pu le réveiller , quoi que l'on ai essayé de faire. D'après l'apparence de sa chambre , il a été dans cet état pendant au moins deux jours . Les lettres que vous lui aviez tous écrit étaient sur son lit ou par terre , non ouvertes. Les hiboux ont du les déposer puis partir. »

« Vous … n'avez pas pu le réveiller … » chuchota Molly.

« Il est en vie , Molly , mais pas en très bon état. » Kingsley répondit ainsi à la question qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à poser.

« Comment … Pourquoi ? »

« On n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé. Maugrey est en train de parler aux Dursley en ce moment , mais ils disent qu'ils lui ont donné à manger trois fois par jours, même s'il refusait de venir à table , et ils ne savaient ni pourquoi il était bâillonné , ni d'où venait l'hématome sur son visage. »

Molly se releva ,mais elle était si angoissée qu'Arthur du la soutenir.

« Où est-il ? » demanda t-elle. « _Où est il ?_ Je le veux ici . Je veux qu'on l'amène ici . Est ce que tu m'entends , Kingsley Shaklebot ? Je le veux ici maintenant , tout de suite ! »

Sa voix s'éleva à un niveau presque hystérique .

« Chuuuut … Molly , ne … »commença Arthur.

« Non ! Non , Arthur ! Regarde ce qui lui est arrivé ! Tu appelles ça en sécurité ? Je le veux ici , Kingsley. Je me fiche de ce que Dumbledore dit . Tu me l'apportes ! »

Kingsley leva la main et parla de sa voix la plus calme .

« Molly, il est en chemin . Remus l'emmène chez Mme Figg et va venir avec lui par cheminée aussi vite qu'il le peut. J'ai envoyé Tonks chercher Pom-Pom et Dedalus chercher Albus. Je les attend dans peu de temps à présent. »

A ce moment précis, le feu s'enflamma de nouveau et l'infirmière de Poudlard émergea des flammes. Elle regarda autour d'elle et dit brusquement « Où est-il ? Potter ? »

« Il n'est pas encore là, Pom-Pom , répondit Kingsley . Nous l'attendons très vite »

« Il ne vient quand même pas par la poudre de Cheminette ! »

« C'est le moyen le plus rapide de l'amener ici . Remus Lupin est avec lui, ça va aller. »

Mme Pomfresh souffla de mécontentement. D'après la situation , Potter appartenait à Sainte Mangouste cette fois , mais elle savait qu'il y serait trop vulnérable. Elle allait devoir faire ce qu'elle pourrait.

Tonks émergea ensuite de la cheminée . Ses yeux étaient rougis et Molly la rejoignit immédiatement.

« Tonks, qu'y a t-il ? »

« C'est … oh, Molly… tu aurais du le voir… » Tonks fondit en larmes, ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Elle ne pouvait plus parler à travers ses sanglots et Molly l'enlaça , à présent plus inquiète que jamais.

Ils se retournèrent tous lorsque la cheminée s'alluma de flammes vertes une nouvelle fois , et cette fois , Lupin émergea , portant Harry sans effort comme s'il portait un bébé. Molly se figea devant l'apparence d'Harry. Quoi qu'elle ai pu imaginer , ce n'était pas _ça … _il avaitl'air d'être sur le point de_ mourir._

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers lui. En regardant le visage d'Harry , soulevant ses paupières pour voir ses yeux, son estomac sembla se soulever. Elle était l'infirmière de Poudlard depuis longtemps et elle avait vu presque toutes les blessures imaginables ; mais jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose qui la dérangeait autant que ça.

« On doit le mettre dans un lit », dit elle, sa voix coupante. « Maintenant. »

« Remus , couvre toi de la Cape d'Invisibilité », conseilla Kingsley. « On peut le monter dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius . Ron , Ginny et les jumeaux doivent être avertis avant de le voir. Le choc serait trop grand. »

Remus acquiesça, et remit la cape. Ils sortirent de la chambre , et comme ils s'y attendaient, Ron et Ginny étaient juste derrière la porte.

« Maman , est ce que le professeur Lupin est là ? » demanda Ginny qui se raidit en voyant Tonks et Mme Pomfresh sortir . « Pourquoi Mme Pomfresh est là ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Maman ? Où est Harry ? »

Ron resta muet, semblant incapable de parler, ses tâches de rousseur ressortant encore plus sur son visage pâle.

« Ron ,Ginny , allez chercher Fred et Georges s'il vous plaît. », leur demanda Molly calmement . Je veux vous parler à tous dans la cuisine. »

Pour une fois, ses enfants ne protestèrent pas , mais montèrent en courant comme leur mère le leur avait demandé. Et ainsi, moins de deux minutes plus tard, les quatre plus jeunes enfants Weasley , Molly et Arthur étaient une fois de plus assis autour de la table.

« Ron , Ginny, Fred, Georges … », commença Molly, mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et ses enfants furent alarmés de voir des larmes remplir ses yeux.

« Maman ? », murmura Ron.

Arthur vit que Molly ne serait pas capable de leur dire ce qui s'était passé .

« Ils ont trouvé Harry chez les Dursley , mais il ne va pas bien du tout. », dit il avec difficulté.

« Mais Kingsley a dit qu'il n'avait pas été attaqué », dit Ginny incrédule.

« Il ne l'a pas été. Du moins, pour ce que l'on sait. Harry est inconscient en ce moment. Il a l'air d'être dans cet état depuis un moment déjà. Nous ne savons pas grand chose, mais nous savons qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis quelque jours. »

« Pas mangé ? », demanda Ron . « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ron ,Harry est très malade. Nous ne saurons ce qu'il s'est passé que lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

« Mais il va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ? », demanda Ginny . La réponse était bien visible sur le visage de sa mère et elle se pencha en avant pour lui attraper la main.

« Nous ne savons pas encore », chuchota Molly à travers les larmes qui lui coulaient à présent le long des joues.

« Mais , mais … je pensais que vous aviez dit qu'ils feraient attention à lui ! » s'insurgea Fred avec colère. « Comment a t-il pu ne pas manger ? Est ce qu'ils ne lui donnaient rien ? »

« On est sur de rien, mais on ne pense pas, non. Nous pensons qu'Harry a choisi de ne pas manger , ou qu'il ne pouvait pas manger pour une autre raison. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bu quoique ce soit non plus », répondit Arthur.

« Ces … ces … » balbutia George furieux, incapable de trouver un mot suffisamment insultant pour les Dursley.

« Comment ont-ils pu le laisser devenir malade à ce point ? Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas contacté ? Ou l'avoir emmené à l'hôpital ,ou … ou _quelque chose_ ! »

« Nous n'avons pas ces réponses, George . » Arthur ne dit rien à ses enfants à propos du bâillon ou du bleu. Ils avaient déjà bien assez de préoccupations comme ça.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Ginny doucement.

« Il est ici », répondit Arthur, « Remus l'a emmené dans la chambre de Sirius ».

Avant qu'ils aient pu demander à le voir ou comment il était arrivé sans qu'ils ne le voient, ils entendirent tous un léger bruit ressemblant à un craquement et Albus Dumbledore apparut de l'autre coté de la cuisine .

« Où est-il ? » demanda t-il sans préambule.

« Dans la chambre de Sirius », répondit Molly. « Madame Pomfresh est avec lui. »

Sans un autre mot, Dumbledore sortit de la pièce à grands pas.

« Maman , il faut que je le voie », murmura Ginny. Tout le monde à la table la regarda. Pourquoi avait-elle dit « je » et pas « nous » ?

« Tu pourras le voir lorsque Madame Pomfresh en aura fini avec lui », répondit Arthur.

« Si elle dit qu'on peut le voir . », rajouta t'il .

Ginny acquiesça , et commença à pleurer .

oOo

En haut , Remus enleva la Cape d'Invisibilité et posa délicatement Harry , toujours inconscient, sur le lit de Sirius , puis trouva une couverture et la plaça sur lui.

Madame Pomfresh le poussa sur le côté sitôt qu'il l'eut fait, et il traversa la chambre pour se mettre de l'autre côté du lit, s'assit faiblement dans une chaise et commença à prier silencieusement pour qu'Harry survive, pour qu'il s'en sorte.

L'infirmière sortit sa baguette et la posa doucement sur la gorge d'Harry , murmurant une incantation que Lupin ne put entendre . Elle attendit un moment, puis soupira. Elle farfouilla dans sa sacoche et sortit plusieurs fioles différentes .

« J'ai besoin d'un feu, Lupin. », dit elle sans même le regarder. « Et vite, on a pas de temps à perdre. »

Remus se précipita vers le foyer et alluma rapidement un feu avec sa baguette. Madame Pomfresh sortit alors un minuscule chaudron , versa le contenu de deux des fioles dedans et le plaça sur le feu, le tenant avec des pinces et le suspendant au dessus des flammes jusqu'à ce que le récipient se mette à fumer. Puis elle retourna auprès d'Harry .

« Tenez le droit », ordonna t-elle . Remus se dirigea rapidement vers le lit et s'assit à coté d'Harry , mettant le corps sans vie dans une position assise. L'infirmière plaça le chaudron fumant le plus près possible du visage d'Harry sans que celui ci ne soit brûlé, et attendit qu'il inhale un peu de la vapeur pourpre .

Quelque couleurs apparurent sur son visage, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Cela devrait le réanimer suffisamment pour qu'il puisse avaler involontairement les potions qu'il doit prendre. »

Remus hocha la tête.

« La première chose à faire est d'infiltrer de l'eau en lui », dit Mme Pomfresh. « Il est extrêmement déshydraté , tellement en fait que je suis surprise qu'il soit toujours en vie . Le manque de nourriture est , bien sûr, dévastateur pour le corps, mais un sérieux manque d'eau l'est encore plus. Son corps a utilisé chaque brin d'humidité qu'il y avait en lui , chaque élément nutritif qu'il a pu trouver , jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus grand chose à receler en fin de compte. »

Remus sursauta au dur rapport de l'infirmière, mais reposa Harry gentiment , alla jusqu'au lavabo et remplit un verre d'eau fraîche . Il le tendit à Mme Pomfresh qui lui demanda de remettre Harry dans la même position assise. A la place de diriger le verre vers ses lèvres enflées, elle sortit une petite cuillère de son sac et commença à faire couler l'eau goutte à goutte dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle eut fait de même à trois ou quatre reprises, elle commença à lui faire boire les potions qu'elle avait sorti . Durant tout ce temps, Harry resta immobile dans les bras de Remus . Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle hocha la tête en direction de Lupin qui reposa Harry juste au moment où Dumbledore entrait dans la chambre .

oOo

En bas dans la cuisine, Molly tenait Ginny près d'elle pour la réconforter . Fred avait entreprit de faire des allées et retours dans la cuisine , passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ron restait assis à la table, immobile, fixant un point quelconque . George restait en face de lui , sa tête dans ses mains, et Arthur s'occupait de la bouilloire pour le thé à la place de sa femme.

Lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, ils se tournèrent tous en même temps et regardèrent Remus Lupin qui s'avança dans la pièce et s'effondra dans l'une des chaises .

« Il va s'en sortir », dit il calmement, puis posa sa tête sur la table et sanglota dans ses mains .


	5. Coupé du radar

Chapitre 5 : Coupé du radar 

Quelque part sur la côte d'Italie, un homme était assis sur un trône en pierre posé sur une estrade surélevée, au milieu d'une pièce large d'aspect médiévale. Autour de lui étaient présents au moins une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes, impossibles à distinguer les uns des autres, comme ils portaient tous des robes noires fluides et des masques identiques. Chacun d'entre eux était à genoux, leurs têtes courbées, attendant les ordres.

« Avons nous trouvé le garçon ? » demanda Voldemort de sa voix inhumaine et haut perchée.

Une voix froide et traînante lui répondit, provenant de la silhouette la plus proche du trône.

« Non, mon Seigneur. Il n'est plus avec son oncle et sa tante, mais nous avons été incapables de le localiser. »

« Comment cela s'est-il passé, Lucius ? Toi , parmi les autres, était censé garder un œil sur le garçon. Comment a t'il pu t'échapper ? » La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était lente et menaçante, ce qui était mauvais signe.

« Le loup garou s'est rendu chez lui , et après avoir parlé à son oncle pendant un moment, a donné un signal avec sa baguette. Quatre autres sont venus mais nous n'avons vu aucun d'entre eux partir. Ils ont du transplaner. »

« Potter ne sait pas transplaner. »

« Je sais Seigneur, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je veillerai _personnellement_ à ce qu'il soit trouvé » répondit Malfoy, essayant d'apaiser son maître .

« Veille à ce que cela soit fait, Lucius. Comme tu le sais, j'ai trouvé un moyen de passer à travers les barrières qui protègent Harry lorsqu'il est chez sa famille. Nous n'avons peut être pas physiquement pu être proches de lui tant qu'il est là bas , mais j'ai été en mesure de me concentrer sur son esprit, sur ses pensées, et même de lui parler. »

« Vous étiez à un doigt de l'avoir, mon maître » minauda Bellatrix Lestrange , qui était agenouillée près de Malfoy.

« Deux jours avant le départ de Potter de cette maison, je n'ai pas pu me concentrer sur son esprit. J'ai cherché, mais en vain . C'est comme s'il avait simplement cessé d'exister. »

« Je le trouverai, mon Seigneur, » dit Lucius rapidement, sentant correctement la frustration de Voldemort et son courroux.

« _Veille à ce que cela soit fait_. » dit Voldemort, de sa voix la plus dangereuse. »Je … veux que … vous … le …trouviez ! _Immédiatement_ ! »

A ces mots, les Mangemorts se levèrent comme une seule et même personne, et commencèrent à quitter la pièce, gardant leur tête courbée.

oOo

Depuis l'arrivée d'Harry au numéro12, Square Grimmaud, une personne ne quittait jamais son chevet. Remus Lupin avait placé le vieux fauteuil de Sirius autour du lit et restait avec Harry vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, somnolant et s'assoupissant parfois mais ne quittant jamais la chambre. Madame Pomfresh passait deux fois par jour, et laissait Remus avec des potions nutritives, hydratantes et renforçantes qu'il fallait verser dans la bouche du garçon toutes les heures. Elle était certaine qu'il serait entièrement rétabli avec le temps, mais selon Remus, Harry avait à peine l'air en meilleur état que lorsqu'il était arrivé deux jours avant. Il était toujours aussi mou , sans réaction. Il y avait une légère pointe de rose sur ses joues due à la potion renforçante, mais il restait aussi décharné qu'avant.

Molly passait presque autant de temps avec Harry que Remus, bien qu'elle devait quitter la chambre pour s'occuper de Ron et Ginny qui n'avaient pas très bien réagi. La première fois que Ginny était entrée dans la pièce et avait vu Harry, son visage était devenu blême et elle avait du se faire aider de Fred et George pour sortir. Elle n'était pas revenue. Ron, quant à lui , était devenu étrangement calme, préférant passer son temps seul dans sa propre chambre lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Harry. Arthur n'était as capable d'aider beaucoup, comme il se chargeait des devoirs de Molly pour le compte de l'Ordre en plus des siens, et qu'il devait toujours travailler au ministère tous les jours.

Molly et Remus lui tenaient tous les deux la main, lui parlant, l'enjôlant pour qu'il revienne à eux, lui disant qu'il était chez lui maintenant, dans sa vraie famille. Lorsque les autres venaient dans la chambre, ils les encourageaient à faire de même, mais c'était dur. Fred et George essayaient de faire des blagues, mais n'étaient même pas capables d'aller jusqu'à la fin. Ron essaya de parler de Quidditch, mais trouva qu'avoir une conversation d'un seul côté dessus n'était pas aussi bien que les conversations enthousiastes sur le sport qu'Harry et lui étaient connus pour tenir.

Ainsi, en général, Molly Remus et Harry étaient laissés seuls.

« Harry » chuchota Remus tard dans la troisième nuit, après que Molly soit allée se coucher.

« Harry, je veux que tu m'écoute, où que tu sois. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre, et je dois te parler. » Il prit une grande respiration.

« Harry , ce qui est arrivé à Sirius _n'était pas ta faute_. Je sais que tu penses le contraire, mais tu as été piégé aux Départements des Mystères car Voldemort savait que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour sauver ton parrain. Tu y est allé avec courage et loyauté envers Sirius, et il est venu pour toi pour les mêmes raisons. C'est ce qu'est l'amour, et ce qu'est l'amitié. »

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Remus et se répandirent sur ses joues lorsqu'il serra la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

« Sirius a fait son choix, Harry. Il connaissait les risques et il l'a fait volontiers. Et à la fin, Bellatrix Lestrange l'a tué_. Elle_ l'a tué Harry, pas toi . Elle est la seule personne sur qui le blâme peut être porté. La mort de Sirius est sa faute, pas la tienne. »

Harry ne répondit pas, et resta tout aussi immobile qu'auparavant.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu dois savoir. Sirius était ton gardien légal dans le monde magique . En tant que filleul, tu étais sous sa responsabilité. Il n'aurait pas pu se le pardonner s'il n'était pas venu lorsque tu avais besoin de lui. »

« Dans son testament, Sirius m'a passé son statut de gardien. Et Harry, je suis heureux qu'il l'ai fait. Tu peux venir auprès de moi si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, même n'importe quoi. Je sais que je ne suis pas Sirius, ni ton père, mais je suis ton ami, et je tiens à toi beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. En ce moment, pourtant, j'ai besoin que tu reviennes. S'il te plaît, Harry. S'il te plaît, reviens, et laisse moi t'aider. Je ne peux pas te perdre, toi aussi. »

oOo

Quelqu'un lui parlait, mais il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il entendait, c'était trop doux. Qui était là ? Harry essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais il n'y arrivait pas … Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour se soulever. Où était il ? Tout était trop sombre, et il entendait vaguement quelqu'un frapper furieusement à une porte, quelque part, mais ce n'était pas la personne qui lui parlait. Son esprit était vide, et pour une fois aucune image n'était présente. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ça maintenant .

oOo

« Comment vas t'il , Remus ? » demanda Dumbledore qui venait voir Harry chaque jour.

Remus soupira avec lassitude. « A peu près pareil. Ses yeux ont commencé à bouger un peu derrière ses paupières, mais il ne les a pas ouvert. »

Dumbledore se pencha sur le garçon au dessus du lit, et prit un tissu froid pour essuyer le front d'Harry doucement. Comme d'habitude, ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice, et ses doigts la caressèrent un instant, songeant au pouvoir qu'elle semblait détenir . Juste une cicatrice … mais l'une des plus puissantes connexions magiques que Dumbledore ai jamais vu . Il se demanda ce que ça avait à voir avec l'état d'Harry. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus .

« Harry ? » murmura t'il. « Harry, il est temps de revenir à nous. Reviens , Harry. On t'a laissé te reposer, mais il est temps de se remettre en mouvement maintenant. Ouvre tes yeux, Harry. »

_« Harry, il est temps de revenir à nous. Reviens , Harry. »_

_Il connaissait cette voix … Dumbledore. Dumbledore voulait qu'il revienne ?Mais qu'il revienne d'où ? Harry était juste là, juste en train de dormir. C'était si paisible de dormir. _

_« On t'a laissé te reposer , mais il est temps de se remettre ne mouvement. Ouvre tes yeux, Harry »_

_La voix devenait plus claire, et Harry pouvait voir une lumière brillante à travers se paupières toujours fermées. Il se sentait bien et au chaud … et en sécurité. En sécurité. Il battit des cils._

_« C'est bien, Harry. Reviens. » Dumbledore._

_« Vas y Harry , tu peux le faire. » Une autre voix. Professeur Lupin ? Que faisait il ici ?_

_« C'est bien, Potter . Laisse nous te ramener. Nos petites discussions m'ont manquées. »_

_Une autre voix, inhumaine, haut perchée, le « s » ressemblant au sifflement d'un serpent . « Je t'ai cherché, tu sais . Je voulais te montrer quelque chose. »_

_Une image se dépliant comme un rideau s'ouvrit derrière les yeux de Harry. Voldemort , assis sur un trône au milieu d'une pièce large, entouré de mangemorts , dont les rangs étaient formés de manière à ce qu'un chemin soit tracé pour lui, le regardait droit dans les yeux._

_« Ton parrain ne sera pas le dernier à mourir, Potter … »_

oOo

Dumbledore et Remus regardaient Harry intensément. Ses yeux bougèrent et s'ouvrirent presque.

« C'est bien, Harry . Reviens. » dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

« Vas y Harry, tu peux le faire. » l'enjôla Remus .

Le visage pâle d'Harry se relaxa et il sembla pendant un moment qu'il allait peut être même sourire . Remus lui prit la main ; la serrant en réconfort .

Soudainement, le corps entier de Harry se raidit, et sa prise sur la main de Remus aurait été douloureuse s'il n'était pas toujours si faible.

« Non » gémit-il , sa voix rude et cassée. « Pas encore une fois .. ma faute … à cause de moi »

Remus fixa Harry, alarmé et stupéfait. Dumbledore, cependant, semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait. Il se pencha sur Harry et commença à le secouer doucement.

« Harry ! » dit il fermement, la douceur de sa voix évanouie.

« Harry , c'est le professeur Dumbledore . Tu dois te réveiller . Réveille toi , Harry ! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent difficilement. Il haleta et s'assit droit comme un i, mais le mouvement soudain le rendit étourdi et il commença à tomber. Lupin se pencha rapidement et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'affale sur le lit. Harry regarda autour de lui avec un air d'incompréhension. Où était il ? Remus poussa son habituelle réticence de coté et enveloppa imperturbablement ses bras autour d'Harry . Ils tremblaient tous les deux, l'ancien professeur de soulagement, Harry dans une terreur misérable.

« Chuuut … Tout va bien , Harry. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité . » dit Remus d'une voix très douce.

Pour la première fois, Harry sembla reconnaître la voix de son ancien professeur .

« Pr … Professeur Lupin ? »

« Oui, Harry, c'est moi. Le professeur Dumbledore est là aussi . Nous attendions que tu te réveilles. »

Remus libéra sa prise sur Harry, prenant le soin de placer des gros oreillers derrière son dos pour le supporter.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda Harry l'air déconcerté. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait .

« Oui , Harry , je suis là. »

Le murmure d'Harry devint plus paniqué .

« Professeur … Voldemort … un château … où suis-je ? »

Albus toucha gentiment l'épaule du garçon.

« Tu es au Quartier Général, Harry . Tu es là depuis trois jours. C'était la chambre de Sirius. »

« Sirius ! » Harry essaya de se redresser une nouvelle fois.

Lupin le reposa doucement sur l'oreiller . « Avant que nous ne parlions plus, Harry, il y a quelque potions que tu dois prendre. »

Il se leva et sélectionna trois bouteilles parmi beaucoup d'autres posées au dessus d'une commode en chêne au coin de la pièce. Harry regarda les fioles avec suspicion.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t'il .

« Celle ci est une potion renforcante » répondit Lupin, tenant la plus petite des bouteilles. « Celle là est une potion hydratante , et la dernière est une potion nutritive. Tu n'étais pas en très bon état lorsqu'on t'a trouvé Harry. Ca va t'aider à guérir. »

Harry acquiesça . Il se sentait déjà somnolant de nouveau, et tandis que son esprit se faisait plus clair, il songea qu'il préférait dormir plutôt que de parler à ses professeurs et répondre à leurs questions. Il prit les trois potions sans un autre mot et s'allongea sur les oreillers, fermant les yeux. Après un court moment, le léger va et vient de sa poitrine se fit régulier et Harry était plongé dans un profond sommeil.

oOo

Molly Weasley entra dans la cuisine dans l'idée de faire une tasse de thé à la camomille pour Ginny, et fut très surprise de voir Albus Dumbledore assis calmement dans l'une des chaises de la table, lui même sirotant une tasse de thé fumante.

Il était déjà très tard, et le temps que Dumbledore était capable d'épargner de son travail pour l'Ordre , il le passait uniquement auprès d'Harry. Elle le regarda, le souffle court.

« Il est réveillé » dit il simplement, et une partie de la vieille lueur de malice était de retour dans ses yeux. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche.

« Ou, devrais-je dire, il était réveillé. Il dort maintenant, mais son sommeil est naturel. Harry est de retour parmi nous. »

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Molly. Peu importe ce que Pom-Pom disait, elle ne croirait au rétablissement d'Harry que lorsqu'elle l'aurait vu de ses propres yeux. Aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait, elle ne pourrait jamais effacer l'image d'Harry dans les bras de Remus Lupin, à deux doigts de la mort.

« Est ce qu'il vous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé ? » murmura t'elle. Elle avait tellement de peurs pour Harry … est ce qu'il s'était fait ça à lui même ? Est ce que sa famille l'avait maltraité ? Ou … était ce quelque chose d'autre ?

« Pas encore, mais j'ai quelque soupçons. On verra ce qu'il dit demain . On a besoin de considérer ça par étapes, bien sûr . »

« Bien sûr » répéta Molly. « Puis je le voir ? »

« Certainement. Vous trouverez Remus toujours avec lui. Je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre de quitter la pièce.

Molly acquiesça et partit de la cuisine, le thé de Ginny oublié tandis qu'elle se ruait dans les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et entendit Remus répondre. Elle entra pour le voir assis, comme à son habitudes dans la chaise qu'il avait placé à coté du lit, tenant la main d'Harry . Molly n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à ce moment même que Lupin faisait attention à Harry presque comme un fils, comme elle le faisait. Les larmes de tristesse et de soulagement mélangées sur son visage le prouvaient. Bien sûr, pensa t'elle, Harry était le dernier reste des amis que Remus avait tant aimé … mais plus que ça, ils avaient tous appris à aimer Harry pour qui il était vraiment, plutôt que pour qui étaient ses parents.

Elle se rendit doucement de l'autre coté d'Harry et pris son autre main . Combien d'heures dans les trois derniers jours elle et Remus s'étaient assis de la même façon, chacun d'entre eux tenant l'une de ses mains ? Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois ils savaient qu'il s'en sortirait . Molly souria , et pour la première fois depuis des jours, Remus lui rendit son sourire. Harry allait se remettre. Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres soucis, mais pour le moment , c'était suffisant .

oOo

Presque une demi heure s'était écoulée, et Molly n'était toujours pas retournée dans la chambre de Ginny.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend tellement de temps ? » se demanda t'elle, et soudainement, elle fut terrifiée. Quelque chose était arrivé à Harry. Elle le savait , c'était la seule raison pour que sa mère parte faire du thé et ne revienne pas . Juste au moment où elle allait trouver sa mère, Ron entra dans sa chambre, suivi par les jumeaux.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus, sœurette ? » demanda Fred.

« Non » répondit Ginny. « Et maman était avec moi, mais elle est partie il y a une demi heure pour me faire du thé , mais elle n'est pas revenue. »

Ron regarda ses frères et sa sœur de manière inquiète. « J'ai vu Dumbledore quitter la chambre d'Harry il y a un moment, mais je n'ai pas pu voir sa tête. Si quelque chose s'était passé, ils nous l'auraient quand même dit, non ? »

Les quatre Weasley grognèrent à l'unisson. Sa mère était connue pour sa stricte insistance à dire seulement à ses enfants ce qu'elle jugeait nécessaire lorsqu'il se passait ce genre de choses.

Ginny avait juste planifié de se rendre elle même dans la chambre d'Harry lorsque Molly entra dans la chambre, une tasse de thé fumante dans les mains, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Le cœur de Ginny fit un bond, et elle s'assit faiblement sur son lit. Fred, George et Ron la rejoignirent , se touchant tous d'une certaine manière, comme s'ils rassemblaient de la force en étant ensemble . La progéniture des Weasley se chamaillait peut être , mais ils ne pouvait pas être dit d'eux qu'ils ne se serraient pas les coudes lorsque les temps étaient durs .

Molly posa la tasse de thé sur la tables de chevet de Ginny et s'agenouilla en face d'eux, mettant sa tête au niveau de leurs yeux , comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

« Harry s'est réveillé » dit elle doucement. « Il va s'en sortir. »

Le visage de Ron se déforma dans un sourire qui était presque le miroir de ceux qu'avaient Fred et George. Ginny , cependant , éclata en sanglots presque hystériques.

« Merde, mais pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ! » demanda Ron, complètement confus.

« Je … Je suis juste .. » elle pouvait à peine parler. « Je suis si … si _heureuse_ ! »

Ron la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Ginny, quand est-ce que tu es devenue une telle_ fille _? »

Ginny se tourna vers lui et lui donna un coup de poing joyeux sur le bras, souriant à travers ses larmes.

« C'est mieux comme ça », dit Ron . »Je dois envoyer une lettre à Hermione ! J'ai juré que je le ferais dès qu'il se réveillerait. Elle devait rester avec ses parents, mais elle se fait un sang d'encre. »

Il quitta la chambre en souriant, sautant presque de soulagement. Ginny regarda Fred et George.

"Quand a t'il parlé à Hermione? Nous nous écrivons souvent, mais elle n'a jamais mentionné qu'elle parlait à Ron aussi. »


	6. Amitié et Loyauté

Chapitre 6 : Amitié et Loyauté 

Lorsqu' Harry rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la lumière du soleil qui se déversait dans la pièce à travers une fenêtre ouverte sur sa droite. Il cligna des yeux, ajustant sa vue à la lumière, et regarda autour de lui . Un feu crépitait sur le foyer, bien que le mois de Juillet battait son plein, et à côté du foyer trônait la commode qu'il avait aperçu la nuit dernière, le meuble ancien et imposant qui refermait les nombreuses potions qu'Harry devait prendre.

Un fauteuil vide en cuir usé et d'aspect confortable était posé aux côtés du lit d'Harry. Personne n'était dans la chambre avec lui. Bien qu'il ne le réalisa pas, c'était la première fois que Remus Lupin avait quitté son chevet en quatre jours, et il ne l'avait fait que sur la forte insistance de Dumbledore pour parler un moment loin des oreilles d'Harry .

« Ainsi, c'était la chambre de Sirius » pensa Harry. Il n'y avait jamais pénétré auparavant. L'été dernier , il n'y avait pas beaucoup prêté attention, mais maintenant il sentit une pointe de culpabilité à la pensée qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où et comment vivait son parrain. A la pensée de Sirius, Harry sentit une boule familière se former dans sa poitrine, et il tourna son regard vers le ciel bleu et chaud qui était légèrement souillé par le brouillard qui entourait parfois Londres pendant les beaux jours.

« C'est toi, Harry , et encore plus de monde va mourir à cause de ça. Je suis mort à cause de ça. Je suis mort à cause de toi. »

_« Ton parrain ne sera pas le dernier à mourir… »_

« Ne pense pas à ça » s'ordonna Harry férocement . « C'était un cauchemar, c'est tout. Un cauchemar. »

_« Oh vraiment, Potter ? Etais-ce juste un cauchemar ? »_ La voix froide qu'Harry entendait au fond de son esprit lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley était de retour.

_« Je suppose que tu penses que ton précieux parrain va arriver à ta porte d'un moment à l'autre , n'est ce pas ? Etais-ce juste un cauchemar, ça aussi ? Il est mort , Potter. Et il n'avait pas à mourir. Si seulement il n'avait pas choisi de contrecarrer mes plans … et ta destinée. »_

La voix éclata d'un rire froid, cruel, et la cicatrice d'Harry se mit alors à brûler comme si elle avait était marquée au fer rouge. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour bloquer le voix, et se plia en deux sur son lit, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas vomir. Mais même si la voix se fana, la douleur se décupla et Harry eût alors l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps.

oOo

Il avait fallu que Dumbledore insiste vraiment pour convaincre Remus de quitter le chevet d'Harry , même pour un moment, mais le directeur ne voulait pas que le garçon entende ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux étaient toujours endormis, dormant paisiblement pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été, et leur mère leur accordait une rare grasse-matinée. Molly elle-même était en bas, cherchant du thé pour Albus et Remus, et avait dit que dès qu'elle aurait fini avec ça elle resterait auprès d'Harry jusqu'à ce que Remus revienne.

Le professeur Lupin s'assit dans une chaise plutôt inconfortable dans le salon et regarda Albus, qui était assis en face de lui avec une expression indéchiffrable, le fixant par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Albus ? » demanda finalement Remus. « Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important que d'être à côté d'Harry lorsqu'il se réveille ? »

Dumbledore soupira, et commença .

« Tu sais que dans son testament, Sirius t'a nommé comme gardien de Harry. »

Remus fit signe à Dumbledore de passer à quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

« Lorsque tu l'a signé, tu as prit part à un contrat magique de façon à ce que tu gardes Harry auprès de toi jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne 17 ans, ce qui sera dans un peu plus d'un an. »

« Oui, Albus. Et je l'ai fait avec plaisir, comme vous le savez. »

« Bien sûr, les circonstances d'Harry sont un peu différentes avec le besoin qu'il a de retourner à Privet Drive chaque été. »

Remus jura, puis regarda Dumbledore d'un air d'excuse. « Je suis désolé, Albus. C'est juste que lorsque je pense à ces gens … »

« Et je suis désolé d'être en train , dirons nous, d'éviter le « vrai » problème , Remus. » dit Dumbledore. « Vois-tu, j'ai promis à Harry à la fin du trimestre de ne jamais dire à personne ce que je m'apprête à te dire. Je suis sur le point de rompre cette promesse, et tu sais que la rupture d'une promesse n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Harry se méfie déjà quelque peu de moi en ce moment, et lorsqu'il découvrira que je te l'ai dit … bref. »

L'attitude de l'ancien professeur changea aussitôt et passa de l'ennui d'avoir laissé Harry à un intérêt évident. Il n'avait jamais vu Albus Dumbledore briser une promesse, et en briser une qu'il avait faite à Harry … et surtout en ce moment, lorsqu' Harry devait être capable de faire confiance aux adultes autour de lui … quel que soit le sujet, Remus sût que c'était important.

« Lorsqu' Harry se réveillera, il aura besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et je suspecte fortement que ce quelqu'un sera toi ,Remus. »

Lupin acquiesça.

« Il n' y a pas que la mort de Sirius dont Harry doit se préoccuper, bien que cela soit déjà plus que suffisant. Lorsque j'ai parlé au garçon après la mort de son parrain, je lui ai tout dit … Bien qu'il fut trop tard pour sauver Sirius Black, je savais qu'il était temps qu'Harry sache ce que je sais. »

« La prophétie » chuchota Remus. Les membres de l'Ordre savaient que Voldemort essayait de mettre la main sur une certaine prophétie au Département des Mystères, et que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Harry. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, en revanche, c'était ce que disait cette prophétie. Dumbledore n'en avait rien dit même s'il en savait l'exact contenu, et avait seulement annoncé que si Voldemort l'avait en sa possession, les résultats seraient terribles.

« Oui, la prophétie. » Dumbledore soupira, et Remus remarqua que le pétillement était de nouveau absent des yeux du directeur, et que ses rides semblaient plus profondes qu'avant. Dumbledore commençait à faire son âge.

« Maintenant que tu es le gardien d'Harry, tu dois savoir. Harry ne te le dira pas, car il pensera que te le dire reviendrait à te mettre en plus grand danger, et il s'efforce toujours de protéger ceux qu'il aime. »

« Qu'est ce que ça dit, Albus ? »

A ce moment là, Molly Weasley entra dans la pièce, portant un service à thé en argent ayant appartenu à la famille Black. Elle savait que Dumbledore souhaitait avoir cette conversation avec Remus seulement, alors elle se déplaça rapidement, sachant qu'elle finirait par entendre quelque chose sur Harry par ses enfants.

« Et voilà » dit elle, « du thé chaud à la menthe. Pendant que vous finissez de discuter, je vais m'occuper de Harry. »

Elle commença à sortir de la pièce puis se tourna subitement pour regarder le service à thé, comme si une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« Oh mon dieu » soupira t'elle , et elle se pencha pour examiner l'une des tasses qui ne semblait pas être aussi ternie que les autres. Et ainsi, lorsqu'elle tapota la tasse de sa baguette, celle ci se leva d'un bond et essaya de la mordre sur le nez.

« J'aurais dû y penser » dit elle, l'air furieuse. « Fred et George complotaient quelque chose dernièrement, et Ron avait dit quelque chose à propos de ces deux là qui voulaient apprendre comment faire des tasses Mord-Nez pour leur boutique … Je devrais savoir dorénavant qu'il ne faut rien prendre de la table de la Cuisine lorsque je ne sais pas qui l'a mis là … que vais je bien pouvoir faire de ces garçons ? »

Elle prit la tasse, qui poussait maintenant des grognements comme si elle voulait provoquer Molly en duel, et la tint fermement face à elle en sortant de la pièce.

« Je serai de retour dans une minute. Je retourne juste à la cuisine vous chercher une autre tasse. »

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Remus réitéra sa question .

« Que dit la prophétie ? »

Dumbledore soupira une nouvelle fois, et baissa les yeux . Remus savait ce que cela lui coûtait de lui dire . Le vieil homme aimait Harry , et l'avait guidé dans plus d'épreuves que n'importe quel adolescent de quinze ans ne devrait avoir à subir. Et en effet, trahir la confiance d'Harry, c'est à dire compromettre encore plus leur relation, lui était très douloureux. Albus regarda Remus droit dans les yeux et commença à réciter les mots qui hantaient les nuits d'Harry.

Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche … Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore … et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit …Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois …

Lorsqu'il eût fini , Dumbledore ferma les yeux un moment puis les ouvrit pour voir Remus le fixant, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte , les couleurs disparues de son visage .

« Est ce que ça signifie … »

Molly revint rapidement dans la pièce avec une nouvelle tasse de thé, et remarqua l'expression du visage de Lupin.

« Est ce que tout va bien ? » demanda t'elle nerveusement.

« Oui, Molly » répondit Dumbledore. « Pourrais tu monter et vérifier qu'Harry est toujours en train de dormir, s'il te plait ? »

Molly savait qu'elle était mise à l'écart et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais fit ce que le directeur lui demandait de faire, tout en se disant qu'elle saurait bientôt les réponses. Elle quitta la pièce de nouveau.

« Par Merlin, Albus, est ce que ça signifie ce que je pense que ça signifie ?Que Harry, _notre_ Harry , est le seul qui peut vaincre Voldemort à la fin ? Il doit y avoir une erreur … nous pensions tous que ce serait _vous_. »

Remus regarda Dumbledore de manière presque accusatrice.

« Si je pouvais enlever ce fardeau des épaules d'Harry, tu sais que je le ferais. Mais je ne peux pas le faire. C'est sa destinée de battre Voldemort, et s'il ne peut pas gagner, aucun de nous ne le peut non plus. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il continue de s'en prendre à Harry, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait qu'Harry soit là dans ce cimetière lorsqu'il est revenu ? »

« Oui, parmi d'autres raisons. Et tu as remarqué, bien sûr, qu'Harry lui a échappé a chaque fois, pas parce qu'il connaissait les sorts à jeter, mais grâce à sa force d'esprit et à sa volonté pure, et le pouvoir de son amour et de sa loyauté envers ses amis. Voldemort ne détient qu'une partie de la prophétie, et il ne reculera devant rien pour entendre le reste. »

« Mais Dumbledore, il est encore un enfant. Devoir vivre avec cette connaissance, savoir que plus il attend, plus de monde va mourir … comment pouvons nous nous attendre à ce qu'il le supporte ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit en si mauvais état. Il-»

Lupin fut interrompu par l'entrée d'un nuage de vapeur transparente à travers la porte … le signal que l'Ordre usait lorsque les membres devaient se contacter rapidement … mais pourquoi ? Lupin eut à peine le temps d'y réfléchir que la voix de Mme Weasley s'entendit dans la pièce, transmettant son état d'esprit lorsqu'elle avait mis ses pensées dans le charme.

« Remus … Dumbledore… venez _vite_ ! »

La voix était paniquée et presque perçante, mais aucun bruit venait d'en haut-le sort transmettait seulement le message que l'émetteur souhaitait envoyer au destinataire, mais le pouvoir du charme le faisait aussi transmettre l'émotion derrière la pensée, pas juste la pensée elle même.

Remus sauta de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce à tout vitesse pour se précipiter dans les escaliers, mais remarqua que cette fois, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas suivi, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il se passait.

oOo

Remus entra dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius pour voir Molly penchée sur le lit d'Harry, ses bras enveloppant le garçon dans une étreinte maternelle. Harry, cependant, n'avait pas ses bras autour d'elle mais plutôt plaqués sur ses oreilles , comme un enfant qui essayait de ne pas entendre sa mère le gronder. Sa respiration était haletante, et Molly le berçait doucement de long en large, murmurant des choses apaisantes, comme le font toutes les mères. Il se précipita vers eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de Molly. Un regard de compréhension passa entre eux et elle libéra gentiment Harry avant de se mettre sur le côté . Remus s'agenouilla à côté du garçon et enleva doucement ses mains de ses oreilles . Tenant légèrement les deux poignets d'Harry dans une main, il utilisa son autre main pour lui tenir le menton, le forçant gentiment à lever les yeux.

« Harry, regarde moi. C'est moi. C'est Remus. »

« Professeur Lupin ? » demanda Harry d'une voix enrouée, essayant de se concentrer à travers la douleur lancinante de son front , qui avait juste commencée à s'affaiblir un peu.

« Oui, Harry . »

« Je dois vous parler. » Harry se tut, et baissa les yeux vers ses genoux.

Remus savait de quoi Harry parlait, et il ne le laisserait certainement pas se blâmer pour la mort de Sirius, comme il savait que le jeune sorcier avait fait depuis cette nuit là. Molly regarda l'échange entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que ; en plus de toutes ses potions, Harry n'avait toujours pas mangé quelque chose d'approprié depuis plusieurs jours. Elle savait que ce dont Remus et Harry avaient le plus besoin était d'intimité, aussi elle leur sourit et dit :

« Je sais juste ce qu'il te faut, Harry. Tu as besoin de manger. Non, ne discute pas avec moi, jeune homme » dit elle presque sévèrement en voyant Harry sur le point de protester.

« Je vais descendre te faire un petit déjeuner et tu le mangeras, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Et elle quitta la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse la contredire.

« Elle est sacrément forte, tu sais » commenta Lupin, souriant légèrement.

« Elle a peine quitté ton chevet depuis que tu es là, et elle attend depuis des jours le moment où elle pourra mettre un peu de viande sur tes os. Il vaut mieux ne pas discuter. »

Harry acquiesça , mais Remus pouvait voir qu'il n'allait pas très bien . De la sueur perlait de son front, et son visage était très rouge.

« Comment te sens tu , Harry ? »

« Ca va. »

« Harry, ça ne sera pas assez pour moi, j'en ai peur. Je veux de l'honnêteté de ta part. Tu peux utiliser n'importe quelle façade pour les autres, mais avec moi, tu dois être honnête. Recommençons. Comment te sens tu, Harry ? »

Harry ne regarda pas Remus dans les yeux.

« J'ai mal à la tête. »

« C'est tout, ou il y a autre chose ? Je peux te donner une potion contre le mal de tête. »

Harry regarda finalement l'homme à côté de lui, et lut l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« J'ai … je ne sais pas … _j'entends_ des choses . »

Remus ne s'y attendait pas.

« Quelle sorte de choses ? »

« Je l'entends … _lui_, dans ma tête. Voldemort. Ca vient et ça part, mais je peux l'entendre me parler, me dire que je dois me rendre ou sinon … »

« Sinon ? » Remus essaya de ne pas monter que cette nouvelle était plutôt alarmante pour lui.

« Sinon » murmura Harry « plus de gens vont mourir …à cause de moi . »

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

« Cela t'arrivait déjà chez ton oncle et ta tante ? »

« Oui, ça a commencé quelque jours après le début des vacances. »

« Harry , avant que l'on aille plus loin avec ça, je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il t'es arrivé avant que l'on soit venu te chercher. »

Remus savait qu'il devrait parler à Dumbledore de la voix qu'Harry entendait, mais il ne voulait pas le quitter avant qu'il ne dorme de nouveau.

«Pourquoi ne mangeais tu pas ?Ton oncle et ta tante ne te nourrissaient pas ? »

« Si » répondit Harry. « La tante Pétunia passait de la nourriture dans le rabat de ma porte trois fois par jours après que j'ai cessé de venir aux repas. J'ai essayé de mangé, j'ai vraiment essayé … mais chaque bouchée me rendait malade. »

« Donc tu n'essayais pas … de te faire du mal ? »

« Non ! Je le jure ! »

« OK, Harry, je te crois », répondit Lupin ,ne voulant pas bouleverser le garçon. Il avait craint qu'Harry ne soit devenu suicidaire dans son désespoir, mais à le voir maintenant, il sût que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Il y a d'autre choses que je dois savoir aussi. Lorsque l'on t'a trouvé, tu avais un tee-shirt noué autour de la bouche comme un bâillon. Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Harry parût honteux, et l'espace d'un instant Remus songea qu'il n'allait pas répondre.

Puis, dans le plus faible des murmures :

« C'est moi. »

« C'est _toi_ ? Harry … pourquoi as tu fait une telle chose ! »

Mais lorsqu'il posa la question, Lupin pensa en connaître la réponse et il dû lutter pour ne pas montrer sa rage.

« J'avais des cauchemars » dit Harry simplement.

« J'ai réveillé mon oncle et ma tante en criant, une nuit. Après ça, j'ai juste pensé que ce serait mieux. »

« C'est de là que vient le bleu sur ton visage ? Cette nuit là, lorsque ta famille a été réveillée ? »

Harry acquiesça, baissant les yeux.

Lupin essaya de contenir sa fureur, et Vernon Dursley avait de la chance d'être loin de Londres à ce moment là, car si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait _vraiment _été désolé.

« Oh, Harry … pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

« Je en voulais pas que vous veniez. Les gens sont plus en sécurité quand je ne suis pas là . Je ne voulais pas que vous veniez ! » Il commença à s'agiter et Remus lui prit le menton une nouvelle fois, le forçant à lever les yeux.

« Harry James Potter » dit il fermement, les yeux d'Harry s'agrandissant sous le changement de ton abrupt.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce que nous autres faisons ou ne faisons pas. Nous faisons nos propres choix et nous connaissons les risques que nous prenons chaque jours. Tu ne seras pas capable de nous en empêcher.

Dans des temps comme ça , mon garçon, les gens doivent prendre des risques , et doivent se serrer les coudes. C'est le seul moyen pour nous de survivre. Depuis ta troisième année, Harry, je t'ai vu risquer ta vie pour celle de tes amis tellement de fois. Pourquoi penses tu que tu as le droit de te mettre en danger pour nous mais ne nous permet pas de faire de même ? »

« Sirius est venu pour moi… » murmura Harry, sentant la boule dans sa gorge se former pour la énième fois . « Et c'est la dernière chose qu'il a jamais fait. »

Les mots se suspendirent en l'air tandis que Remus essayait de ravaler ses larmes. Sirius avait été son meilleur ami au monde, et pas une minute ne s'écoulait sans que sa présence ne lui manque dans cette maison sordide. En dépit de tous ses efforts pour les cacher, Harry vit les larmes dans les yeux de son ancien professeur, et il se dégagea de lui.

« Je suis tellement désolé, professeur. Je sais qu'il était votre ami. Je suis tellement désolé pour sa mort, et si vous ne pouvez me pardonner, et bien … je ne mérite pas d'être pardonné, de toute façon. »

Remus sut alors qu'Harry n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il était inconscient.

« Harry, regarde moi. »

Harry baissa les yeux.

« Regarde moi ! » Lorsque le garçon releva finalement les yeux, Remus continua.

« Harry, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois, donc je veux que tu m'écoutes. La mort de Sirius n'était _pas_ ta faute. Voldemort a joué sur ta loyauté envers ceux que tu aimes, et t'a piégé pour que tu te rendes là-bas. Il savait que tu risquerais ta vie pour ton parrain. Voldemort ne comprend pas ce genre d'amour, mais il savait que le seul moyen pour que tu ailles au Département des Mystères cette nuit là était de jouer sur ce qu'il voit comme ta faiblesse, ta capacité à aimer. Sirius est venu pour toi et il était fait de ce même genre d'amour. Il t'aimait, Harry, et il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner s'il n'était pas venu à ton secours.

Bellatrix Lestrange a tué Sirius, _elle_ l'a tué. Son propre cousin. Le blâme repose sur elle, et elle ne trouvera jamais ni pardon ni absolution pour ça. »

« Mais si je n'y étais pas allé, elle n'aurait jamais pu le tuer » dit Harry doucement.

« Lorsque tu pensais que Sirius était en danger, Harry, tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de partir ; comme il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y aller lorsque tu y étais. Il me manque aussi. Il était mon meilleur ami, et il y a un vide dans ma vie là où il aurait dû être. Mais pas pendant l'espace d'une seconde je t'en ai voulu pour ça. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. »

Harry fit la grimace, et Remus vit qu'il luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Son cœur se serra pour le garçon et il se pencha sur lui pour l'entraîner dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Tu peux pleurer Harry. On en a tous besoin parfois. »

Et Harry abandonna finalement, et sanglota bruyamment sur l'épaule de son professeur, de son ami. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, environ dix minutes plus tard, Remus vit qu'il était de nouveau épuisé, mais son cœur se détendit considérablement lorsqu'il vit également que le visage d'Harry , bien qu'inondé de larmes, était plus paisible.

« Il est temps de reprendre tes potions, Harry ; et après ça, je veux que tu dormes. On a assez parlé pour aujourd'hui . »

Il se dirigea vers la commode et prit non pas trois mais quatre bouteilles et les lui amena. Cette fois, Harry ne posa aucune question, mais but les quatre potions, enleva le goût avec de l'eau froide, se rallongea sur les oreillers et s'endormit en quelque minutes.

N'oubliez pas les reviews , svp ! 


	7. Protection Egarée

**Avant tout, je tiens à dire merci à tout le monde pour les reviews !**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chap. !**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Chapitre 7 : Protection égarée **

Molly était en train de chercher des œufs dans l'ancien réfrigérateur de la cave de la cuisine, se demandant de quoi Remus et Harry étaient en train de parler en haut. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en les laissant parler, mais son inquiétude envers Harry augmentait, même s'il était éveillé et conscient à présent. Que lui était il arrivé ? Pourquoi avait il les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter ainsi auparavant. Molly était soulagée que Remus ait accepté de devenir le parrain d'Harry. Cela était sensé que Sirius aurait laissé son filleul dans les mains du dernier maraudeur, et Molly pensait secrètement que Remus était plus indiqué pour ce rôle que ne l'avais été Sirius, bien qu 'elle ne l'aurait jamais dit. Elle avait prévu de l'aider, cependant. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Harry sur la plate-forme 9 ¾ , avant sa première année, elle s'était occupée de lui comme son propre fils. Maintenant qu'il était de retour parmi eux, elle allait s'occuper personnellement à ce qu'il soit entièrement rétabli, peu importe ce qu'elle aurait à faire.

« Ah ! » s'exclama t'elle, trouvant un panier à œufs derrière le frigo . Elle en cassa quatre dans un bol en verre et fit un geste de sa main droite pour que le fouet les brouille tandis qu 'elle allumait le gaz et préparait toasts et saucisses. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un arriver dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Ginny. Bine dormi ? »

Ginny portait une chemise de nuit rouge sang qui lui allait jusqu'aux genoux et jurait considérablement avec ses cheveux.

« Oui. Quelle heure est il ? Nous pouvons voir Harry maintenant ? »

Molly n'avait pas autorisé ses enfants à entrer dans la chambre d'Harry la nuit dernière, craignant que leur excitation ne le réveille.

« Je suis sur le point de lui monter son petit déjeuner. Tu peux venir avec moi, chérie, si tu te dépêche de monter et de t'habiller. Cela ne serait pas convenable qu'Harry et Remus te voient dans cette tenue, nous ne sommes plus au Terrier. »

La gentille réprimande de Molly fit rougir Ginny et , disant à sa mère de ne pas y aller seule, elle se précipita se changer.

La regardant partir, Molly finit de cuisiner distraitement, beurrant trois toasts pou Harry. Elle se demanda pourquoi sa fille était tellement anxieuse . Bine sûr, ils étaient tous inquiets à propos d'Harry, mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose de plus avec Ginny. Elle semblait encore plus nerveuse que Ron de voir Harry, et ce n'était pas peu dire, comme Ron avait passé quasiment la totalité d'une heure la nuit précédente (après avoir envoyé Coq chez les Granger) essayant de convaincre sa mère qu'Harry voudrait le voir.

Molly réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu le hibou gris de Dean Thomas depuis la veille de l'arrivée d'Harry. Elle se posa des questions à propos de ça , également, puis soupira. Ginny était en train de devenir une jeune femme bien plus rapidement que sa mère ne s'y était préparée. Elle entrait en cinquième année, l'année, se souvint Molly, où elle avait réalisé qu'elle et Arthur étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. La sorcière savait que Ginny avait eût le béguin pour Harry une fois, mais elle commença à se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de plus.

Lorsque Ginny revint, elle portait un jean délavé et un Tee-shirt moldu qu'elle avait volé à George. Le Tee-shirt était noir, et blanc sur le devant . Sur le dos, un grand « U2 » était inscrit, comme sur un jogging. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait signifier ?

« Dépêche toi Maman ! » Ginny prit le plateau du petit déjeuner des mains de sa mère et se précipita vers la porte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Sirius , Molly fut consternée de voir qu'Harry était de nouveau endormi.

« Remus ! »murmura t'elle, lui faisant signe. « Harry a besoin de manger ! Devons nous le réveiller ? »

« Non » dit il doucement. « Je lui ai donné une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve avec les autres. »

« Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? Pourquoi cela n'aurait il pas pu attendre après qu'Harry ait mangé quelque chose ? Regarde le ! Il va mieux, mais il n'a toujours que la peau sur les os ! »

Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ennuyée. Remus savait qu'elle lui avait fait un petit déjeuner, alors pourquoi ?

« Molly, parlons de ça dehors, d'accord ? »

Molly remarque le souci dans ses yeux et stoppa sa tirade, mais elle était toujours ennuyée.

Jetant un sort sur le plat d'Harry pour qu'il soit toujours chaud lorsqu'il se réveillerait, elle se tourna vers Ginny .

« Aimerais tu t'asseoir un moment avec lui chérie ? Comme je suis sûre que tu peux le constater, il va beaucoup mieux, mais il aura besoin de voir un visage amical lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

Ginny acquiesça. « Maman … est ce qu'Harry a pleuré ? » Elle n'avais jamais vu Harry pleurer, mais le gonflement de ses yeux et les marques sur son visage étaient des signes indéniables d'une bonne crise de larmes. Ce fut Remus qui répondit.

« Oui, Ginny, bien que ce serait probablement mieux si tu faisais comme si tu ne savais rien. Harry est très triste à propos de Sirius en ce moment. Je pense que pleurer un bon coup lui aura fait du bien, mais il serait embarrassé que tu le saches. »

Ginny acquiesça de nouveau. Elle comprenait, ayant elle même pleuré ces derniers jours de temps à autres. Pendant que Molly et le professeur Lupin quittaient la pièce , elle s'assit sur le vieux fauteuil et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne, comme elle avait vu sa mère le faire tellement de fois dans les jours qui s'étaient écoulés. Même si Ginny n'avait pas eu le courage d'entrer dans la chambre quand il était inconscient, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil plusieurs fois, surtout pour se rassurer et voir qu'il était toujours vivant. Même si Harry reposait sur son lit, terne, ses yeux fermés et son visage encore dangereusement maigre, il était facile de voir qu'il dormait naturellement à présent, plutôt qu'inconscient comme il l'avait été. Pour une quelconque raison, son visage avait un peu de couleurs, et il y avait quelque chose dans son expression paisible qui calma le cœur de Ginny.

« Harry, c'est moi, Ginny. » commença t'elle. Elle se sentit un peu stupide de lui parler, comme elle savait que les gens sous influence des Potions de Sommeil n'entendaient pas la voix des gens autour d'eux. Cependant , elle avait vu sa mère faire la même chose lorsqu'il était inconscient, et elle se dit que quelque part, au plus profond de lui, Harry entendrait sa voix, en dépit de ses mots.

« J 'ai plein de choses à te dire, bien sûr. L'été ne fait que commencer mais jusqu'à présent il n'y a pas eu un jour où l'on ne se soit ennuyé. Principalement, bien sûr, parce que tout le monde s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi. A quoi tu pensais, ne pas manger jusqu'à ce que tu en meure presque ? Tu ne sais pas ce que ça nous a fait ? Au professeur Lupin ? A Ron ? Pour ne pas mentionner ma mère. Elle a été dans un bel état, je ne te dis pas. »

Ginny n'avait pas entendu ce qu'Harry avait dit à Lupin à propos de sa sous alimentation, et elle pensait qu'Harry était simplement devenu tellement dépressif qu'il ne faisait plus attention à lui, et ça la mettait en colère, même si elle ignorait pourquoi.

« Espèce d'andouille , Harry Potter ! » éclata t'elle. « Si tout allait si mal, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Est ce que tu sais que l'on viendrait si tu as besoin de nous ? Ou bien est ce que tu penses que l'on étaient juste réunis à s'amuser sans toi ? »

Ginny se força à se calmer, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de parler à Harry de cette manière. Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, ce n'était pas une excuse. Sa voix s'adoucit.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. Je peux seulement imaginer ce que tu as traversé depuis que Sirius est mort … Je peux me rappeler ce que je ressentais quand Papa a été attaqué l'an dernier, et nous pensions tous qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir. »

La prise de Ginny sur la main d'Harry se raffermit tandis qu'elle se rappelait et elle sentit une vague de pitié l'envahir pour son ami. Son père avait survécu, mais Harry avait perdu son parrain, ce qu'il avait de plus proche pour père. Peut être qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il ressentait après tout … Avec un frisson à le pensée de perdre l'un de ses parents, elle espéra ne jamais avoir à comprendre.

Elle sortit de ce sujet plutôt déprimant, et commença à dire à Harry tout ce qu'il se passait dans la maison. Elle était surprise de voir a quel point les mots venaient facilement, bien qu'Harry ne répondait pas.

« Papa n'a pas été très présent, et ils nous manque à tous. Depuis que tu es arrivé, il a prit les devoirs de Maman pour l'Ordre en plus des siens, et il travaille toujours au Ministère, bien sûr, donc il part très tôt chaque matin et on ne le voit généralement pas avant d'aller dormir.

Je ne sais pas vraiment sur quo travaille l'Ordre en ce moment. Je sais que, d'après ce que Rogue a dit, Voldemort construit une forteresse quelque part, mais puisque il est lui même son propre Gardien du Secret, cette vielle chauve souris n'a pas été capable de nous dire où. Tu ne le croiras pas, mais c'est _Maman_ qui l'a échappé ! » Ginny ria nerveusement.

« Bien sûr, elle nous a interdit d'en parler, même entre nous, mais tu sais d'expérience comment tout se sait.

Fred et George ont finalement inventé leur version de tasse Mord-Nez pour leur magasin. Elles sont encore mieux que celles de chez Zonko ! Non seulement elles essayent de mordre quiconque veut boire, mais ça fait aussi des petits bruits et des sautillements comme si elles essayaient de défier la personne en duel. Bine sûr, s'il y a du thé dedans, tout se renverse. C'est brillant ! Je pense que Maman a finalement accepté le fait que Fred et George vont rester à Weasley Sorciers Facétieux encore longtemps. Les affaires marchent à merveille, et elle n'essaye plus de leur interdire de faire de nouveaux produits, bien qu'elle crie lorsque l'un deux veut interférer dans ce qu'elle essaye de faire .

Tu sais quoi Harry ? Nous pensons tous que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble ! Avec quelque chose que Ron a laissé échapper lorsque tu t'es réveillé, on a vu que Coq allait chez les Granger les yeux fermés et il avait une bague attachée à sa patte arrière. Hermione passe en ce moment ses vacances chez ses parents, cette fois. Ils ont insisté et ils lui manquaient beaucoup . Lorsque tu pourras te balader, tu demanderas à Ron à propos de ça, et tu as intérêt à me dire ce que tu as découvert ! »

Reprenant son souffle , Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait plus vraiment de ragots à lui raconter maintenant. Elle chercha quelque chose d'autre à dire, appréciant le fait d'être seule avec Harry et ayant conscience que lorsque Ron , Fred et George se réveilleraient, elle n'aurait plus vraiment d'opportunités comme celles ci pour le reste de l'été. Elle baissa la voix. Peut être que c'était une bonne chose qu'Harry n'entendait pas un mot de ses taquineries, car elle avait quelque chose qui voulait sortir de sa poitrine, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être vraiment prête à ce qu'il le sache. Peut être que lui dire lorsqu'il était endormi lui mettrait l'idée au fond de son esprit sans qu'il ne sache même comment.

Dean et moi avons rompu il y a quelque jours. Il a envoyé un hibou la veille de ton arrivée et a dit que si tout ce dont je pouvais parler se résumait à toi, alors peut être que nous ferions mieux de rester amis.

Ce qui est drôle , Harry, c'est que je n'ai pas été trop bouleversée par ça. Je veux dire, j'aime beaucoup Dean, bien sûr, mais je commence à me demander si j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui. Et je ne peux pas vraiment le blâmer … Je pense que j'ai été plutôt injuste envers lui, mais comme j'ai vraiment été inquiète pour toi, je n'ai pas vraiment pu penser à quelque chose d'autre. Je ne peux pas le blâmer d'être jaloux, je suppose, bien que je ne sache pas s'il y a quelque chose dont il doit être jaloux.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que lorsque j'ai su que tu allais peut être mourir, ça a creusé un trou droit dans mon cœur . Tu ne peux pas me quitter … Je veux dire, nous quitter. On t'aime, Harry. »

Avec ces mots , Ginny était finalement vidée. Quelque part dans sa tête, elle sût qu'elle n'avait eut cette conversation simplement pour laisser sortir cette phrase. Elle se pencha et posa sa joue sur le torse d'Harry, et resta ainsi, écoutant ses battements régulier du cœur, et ses profondes respirations. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle éprouvait une irrésistible envie d'être près de lui.

oOo

Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière eux, Molly se tourna vers Remus et demanda : « Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? Que se passait-il lorsque je suis entrée ? Te l'as t'il dit ?"

Remus passa une main sur ses yeux.

« Molly, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais, mais je veux voir si Dumbledore est encore là . Il y a certaines choses dont nous devons parler. »

Molly acquiesça nerveusement tout en se rendant avec lui dans le salon, et elle lui reposa sa question.

« Remus est ce qu'il va bien ? Qu'est ce qui l'a rendu si malade ? »

« Juste une minute, Molly. » Ils entrèrent dans le salon pour trouver Albus encore assis dans la chaise où Remus l'avait quitté. Il regardait le foyer, mais n'avait pas allumé de feu comme la pièce était déjà assez chaude. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte.

« Ah, Molly, Remus. » leur dit il. « Avez vous un compte rendu à faire ? »

Ils le fixèrent, perplexes. Un compte rendu à faire ? C'était une drôle de façon de parler d'Harry, comme s'il n'était que l'un des sujets à traiter de l'Ordre.

« Harry m'a dit ce qu'il lui est arrivé cet été, Albus. » commença Remus. « Et il y a certaines choses qui se sont passées que vous devriez savoir. »

Albus acquiesça et leur fit signe à tous les deux de s'asseoir.

« Avant tout » commença Remus, « Harry n'essayait pas de se faire du mal comme je l'ai craint au début. Il essayait de manger, mais il a dit que chaque bouchée le rendait malade, et je pense qu'il est finalement devenu trop faible pour seulement essayer. »

« Et le bâillon ? Le bleu ? »

« Harry s'est lui même bâillonné, Molly. »

Molly se raidit. Elle s'était à moitié attendue à entendre que son oncle en était responsable.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Apparemment , il faisait des cauchemars, et il a réveillé ses relatifs une nuit en criant. C'est de là que vient le bleu. » répondit Remus.

Sa voix était aussi calme qu'auparavant, mais ses bras tellement agrippés aux armatures du fauteuil pour réprimer sa rage que ses articulations étaient blanches.

« Il a dit qu'après ça il a pensé que ce serait mieux pour lui d'étouffer n'importe quel son, et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser de magie, il s'est enroulé un Tee-shirt autour de la bouche. »

« C'est horrible… » murmura Molly.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait encore rien dit. Jusqu'à présent, rien de ce qu'avait dit Remus ne l'avait surpris. Il savait qu'Harry avait une tendance à faire des cauchemars, ce qui était le seul exutoire des peurs et regrets que le garçon emmagasinait en lui durant le jour. Il savait également que la plupart du temps Harry essayait de rester loin de sa famille, et après que son oncle l'ait battu, il aurait essayé n'importe quoi pour ne plus les éveiller de nouveau.

« Pourquoi Harry n'a t'il rein dit ? » demanda Molly désespéramment . « L'été dernier il passait ses jours à demander à ce que l'on vienne pour l'emmener loin de là-bas, et pour qu'on lui dise ce qu'il se passait vis à vis de Vous Savez Qui. »

« Je lui ai posé la même question et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que les gens viennent pour lui , que les gens sont plus en sécurité quand il n'est pas avec eux. »

Albus tourna la tête pour regarder le gardien d'Harry. Quelque chose dans sa voix suggérait que Harry avait plus de raisons que d'habitude de penser une telle chose.

« A t'il dit pourquoi, Remus ? » demanda t'il.

« Il a dit qu'il entendait des choses, une voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que s'il ne se rendait pas, plus de gens allaient mourir, et que sa tête le faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. »

Albus soupira. Depuis qu'Harry s'était réveillé, si terrifié, si brisé, il avait craint quelque chose comme ça.

« Voldemort. » dit il simplement.

« J'en ai peur. » répondit Remus. « Au début, je pensais que c'était sa culpabilité qui lui parlait à travers les cauchemars, mais il semblerait que cela signifie bien plus que ça. »

Molly tremblait, le visage livide.

« Je pensais que vous aviez dit qu'il serait en _sécurité_, Albus ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il a du rester là bas, parce que Vous Savez Qui ne pouvait pas le trouver, ne pouvait pas le blesse tant qu'il était là bas ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû l'envoyer chez ces gens ! »

Sa voix commençait à s'élever. Albus leva une main pour la faire taire.

« Durant la vie d'Harry jusqu'à présent, Privet Drive a été le seul endroit où Voldemort ne pouvait le trouver. Oh, il en connaît l'emplacement, et ce suffisamment, mais les barrières autour de la maison l'ont empêché de blesser Harry ou ses relatifs lorsqu'il est là-bas. On dirait que comme Voldemort n'a pas été capable de pénétrer ces barrières physiques, il a au moins trouvé le moyen de passer outre et de pénétrer l'esprit d'Harry. Voldemort est un légilimens extrêmement accompli, comme vous le savez. »

« Donc vous croyez … vous croyez que Vous Savez Qui a vraiment _parlé_ à Harry pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda Molly au directeur.

« Oui, d'une façon de parler, c'est ce que je crois. » dit Albus tristement. De son côté, il regrettait de ne pas avoir mieux protégé le garçon, mais il avait cru qu'il serait en sécurité à Privet Drive, avec la magie du sang, les barrières puissantes entourant la maison et les membres de l'Ordre qui surveillaient constamment.

« Harry pense que la mort de Sirius est sa faute, comme vous le savez » dit Remus, « je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'il a traversé et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait la voix de Voldemort dans sa tête lui disant que Sirius ne serait pas le dernier à mourir. » Il ne mentionna pas la prophétie, car cela relevait du choix d'Harry d'en parler ou non lorsqu'il serait prêt à Mrs Weasley.

« N'importe quelles défense mentales qu 'Harry possède, elles auront été considérablement affaiblies après son épreuve au Ministère, et la perte de Sirius. Cela aura été plus aisé pour Voldemort que d'habitude de pénétrer ses barrières. » dit Dumbledore.

« Et vous pensiez que l'envoyer chez ces _gens_ l'aiderait à devenir plus fort, peut être ? Vous pensiez qu'être seul avec personne ne faisant attention à lui allait le garder sain, peut être ? Il aurait du être avec nous ! »

La voix de Molly s'élevait une nouvelle fois et Remus et Dumbledore pouvaient entendre tous deux la colère manifeste dans ses mots.

« Molly, s'il te plaît", dit Remus doucement. « Nous n'aurions pas pu savoir. »

« Non, Remus » l'interrompit Dumbledore. « Molly a raison, dans une certaine mesure. J'ai placé trop de foi dans les barrières entourant la maison de sa Tante. Je ne sais pas, cependant, si nous aurions été capable d'empêcher ceci, même ici. »

Sa voix était incroyablement triste, et il ressentait le lourd poids de la détresse d'Harry dans sa tête.

« C'est ça qui lui est arrivé lorsqu'il s'est réveillé ? C'est pour ça qu'il était devenu tellement terrifié, soudain ? » demanda Remus.

« J'ai craint cela à ce moment en effet » répondit Dumbledore « et ce que tu nous as dit confirme mes soupçons. Je pense que lorsqu' Harry était si profondément inconscient, son esprit était inatteignable, et Voldemort était incapable de le trouver. Lorsqu' Harry a commencé à revenir de manière suffisante pour entendre nos voix, Voldemort a été en mesure de pénétrer son esprit une nouvelle fois. »

« Qu'allons nous faire ? » murmura Molly. « On doit l'aider. »

« La première chose à faire est de le guérir. Madame Pomfresh a laissé des potions qui vont permettre à Harry de manger, et aider son corps à se remettre de la déshydratation et du manque de nourriture qu'il a subit. » répondit Remus. « Harry doit voir ses amis, a besoin d'être avec eux et avec nous. Il ne doit pas être laissé seul, même l'espace d'un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne suffisamment fort pur tenter de résister à Voldemort. »

Molly acquiesça.

« Et je viendrais ici chaque jour pour travailler avec Harry afin de renforcer ses défenses. » rajouta Dumbledore. « J'ai peur d'avoir commis une erreur l'an dernier en assignant à Severus Rogue le soin de lui enseigner l'Occlumencie. Le désaccord entre eux deux a empêché Harry de bloquer correctement son esprit à Voldemort. »

« Il semblerait que vous ayez fait beaucoup d'_erreurs_ concernant le bien être d'Harry » coupa Molly, fixant le Directeur.

« Molly ! » s'exclama Remus.

« Je ne le nierai pas » répondit doucement Dumbledore. « Mais Molly, je tient à Harry plus que tu ne le penses, et les erreurs que j'ai faites ont toujours été dues au fait que je tienne tellement à lui. Et maintenant, je dois retourner à Poudlard. J'ai quelque préparations à effectuer pour l'entraînement d'Harry. Je reviendrai demain matin. »

Tous les trois se levèrent et Dumbledore sortit majestueusement de la pièce. Molly et Remus se regardèrent, et tous les deux furent frappés par l'immense tristesse qui résidait dans les yeux de chacun. La route serait longue pour Harry, et parmi eux deux, seul Remus savait que cette histoire ne se terminerait probablement pas bien.

**N'oubliez pas les reviews svp, ça va vite et ça fait plaisir ;) !**


	8. De retour

Kikou à tous ! Petite note avant de commencer le chap. : Harry appelle Remus « Moony » dans la version de l'auteur et j'ai décidé de le garder car je n'aime pas « Lunard », j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ! Sinon merci à tous pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, et bonne lecture ! 

**Bisous à tous **

Chapitre 8 : de retour 

"Je te dis, Ginny, qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et Hermione !" La voix de Ron était mi énervée mi amusée tandis qu'il regardait le visage moqueur de sa sœur.

"Elle est juste inquiète à propos d'Harry comme nous tous, et puisque elle ne peut pas être ici, quelqu'un doit lui dire ce qu'il se passe !"

"Oui, mais tu lui écris tous les jours ! Aller, laisse moi juste voir l'une de ses lettres ! C'est à propos d'Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as à cacher ?" plaisanta Ginny.

"Ne sois pas stupide, Ginny, on ne lit pas le courrier des autres !"

"Pourquoi pas ? Elle te dit exactement ce qu'elle me dit, non ? Qu'elle est heureuse d'être avec ses parents, mais qu'elle préfèrerait être ici…Qu'elle est inquiète à propos d'Harry et qu'elle a lu beaucoup de livres sur la perte d'un être cher. C'est ce qu'elle te dit, non ? On va faire un marché. Tu peux lire mes lettres d'Hermione si je peux lire les tiennes."

Les oreilles de Ron commencèrent à virer au rouge, et Ginny su qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'avait pas grandi avec six frères aînés durant toute sa vie sans apprendre comment avoir raison d'eux.

"Laisse tomber, Ginny. Tu ne liras mes lettres en aucun cas", dit il sur la défensive.

"Ok, donc." Dit Ginny joyeusement. "Je pense que je vais lui écrire et lui demander ce qu'il se passe. Tu sais, c'est ma meilleur amie…on se dit tout entre filles !" elle sourit moqueusement.

"C'est une idée géniale", dit une voix enrouée provenant du lit du milieu de la pièce.

"Harry !" s'exclama Ginny, se précipitant à ses côtés. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait éveillé depuis son arrivée au Quartier Général cinq jours auparavant.

"Harry !" répéta Ron, allant de l'autre côté du lit. "Comment vas-tu, vieux ? C'est pas trop tôt que tu te sois réveillé."

Harry sourit à ses deux amis, le premier vrai sourire qu'il avait depuis le début de l'été. "Je…j'ai un peu soif en fait."

Ginny se précipita pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, et Ron leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, je vois comment ça va se passer, maintenant. Tu vas te reposer et nous on va bosser. OK. Que puis je faire pour vous, mon seigneur ?"

Harry sourit de nouveau. "Voyons", dit-il, prétendant y réfléchir. "Je pourrais lire un peu. Aurais tu écris des lettres dernièrement ?"

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Ils s'étaient fait un sang d'encre pour Harry tout l'été, et la première chose qu'il faisait était de l'interroger sur les lettres d'Hermione ?

"Je plaisante", ajouta Harry, amusé de la tête de Ron. Ça lui faisait du bien d'être avec ses amis, de parler de quelque chose de marrant plutôt que de sombres nouvelles, se souvenant de ses précédentes conversations depuis son réveil. La potion de sommeil sans rêves que lui avait donné Remus l'avait plongé dans un monde parfait. Pour la première fois, il avait pu dormir paisiblement pendant presque dix heures…pas de voix, pas de cauchemars, juste un sommeil merveilleusement calme. Se réveiller au milieu d'une querelle amicale entre Ron et Ginny le faisait se sentir beaucoup mieux.

Ginny revint dans la pièce avec un grand verre d'eau, suivie de près par Mrs Weasley qui avait un gentil sourire sur son visage maternel.

"Harry, mon chéri", dit-elle, s'arrêtant pour l'enlacer gentiment. "As-tu bien dormi ?"

"Oui, merci Mrs Weasley". Harry but une gorgée de l'eau que lui avait donné Ginny et trouva que, plutôt que de le rendre malade comme chez les Dursley, ça lui rafraîchissait la gorge. Il était cependant encore faible, et ses mains tremblèrent de telle façon que l'eau se répandit un peu sur lui. Mrs Weasley lui prit le verre des mains.

"Allons y doucement, d'accord ?" Elle se tourna vers la table de chevet pour prendre le petit déjeuner encore fumant qu'elle lui avait fait le matin même. C'était toujours chaud et frais grâce au charme qu'elle avait jeté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit déjeuner, hein ?"

"Petit déjeuner", grogna Ron. "Maman, il est 5 heures du soir !"

"Je sais, chéri", lui répondit Mrs Weasley. "Mais Harry vient juste de se réveiller. Je pensais qu'un petit déjeuner lui ferait du bien. Ça te va, Harry ? Sinon, je serais ravie de te faire autre chose."

Harry parut soudainement incertain. "Euh merci, Mrs Weasley", répondit-il avec hésitation. "Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir manger tout ça". Il n'avait toujours pas faim, bien que les potions que lui avait donné Mrs Pomfresh lui avaient redonné de la force.

"Non sens", dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton presque cassant, se souvenant de son vœu de le faire recouvrer la santé, peu importe comment.

"Harry, tu _vas_ manger quelque chose. Tu n'as pas à manger beaucoup au début, mais j'insiste sur le fait que tu manges. Ces potions t'aident à redevenir plus fort, mais chaque corps a besoin de bons menus pour rester saints et forts." Elle ressemblait presque à une mère d'un enfant de trois ans qui refuserait de manger autre chose que du chocolat. "Maintenant,", dit-elle, "tu nommes juste ce qu'il te plait, et ce sera fait tout de suite."

Harry se souvint de ce qu'avait dit le professeur Lupin ce matin à propos de la détermination de Molly à le nourrir, et su que ce serait une bataille qu'il ne gagnerait pas. "Ça a l'air très bon, Mrs Weasley. Merci." Il se pencha pour atteindre le plat, mais fut surprit lorsque Ginny l'enleva des mains de sa mère et l'éloigna d'Harry. "Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. Tu as besoin d'aide", ressemblant remarquablement à sa mère.

"Je peux tenir une fourchette, quand même ?" s'indigna Harry.

"Ginny, Harry ne te laissera pas le nourrir comme un handicapé", dit Ron, riant presque des effusions maternelles de Ginny. "Pourquoi ne pas l'aider à s'asseoir un peu plus droit et mettre le plat sur ses genoux ? Alors il pourra le faire lui-même."

"C'est d'accord", dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton entendu. Elle ajouta plus d'oreillers derrière le dos d'Harry et prit le plat à Ginny, l'installant sur les jambes fines du garçon.

Harry pu voir que Ginny était embarrassée, et il ne voulait aucun malentendu.

"Merci, de toute façon Ginny. Si jamais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me nourrir, tu seras la première personne à qui je le demanderais, ok ?" Il rougit soudainement. Pourquoi diable avait-il dit ça ? Il regarda Ginny de côté et vit qu'elle rougissait également.

"Je ferais mieux, euh…" bafouilla t-elle, les joues brûlantes. "D'aller envoyer un hibou à Hermione. Tu sais, pour qu'elle sache que tu vas mieux." Ginny quitta la pièce rapidement, le regard ébahi de Ron la suivant.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie, par Merlin ?" dit Ron d'un air interrogateur, avant d'échanger un regard avec Harry qui disait clairement, "_les filles_".

Mrs Weasley commençait à se faire une idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais elle se tint en place. Ginny et Harry auraient à trouver ça tous seuls.

"Bien, Harry", dit elle férocement, se rasseyant dans la vielle chaise. "_Mange_". Presque une demie heure après, Molly rentra quasiment dans Remus Lupin en sortant de la chambre d'Harry avec un plat et un verre. Sachant que Ron et Ginny seraient avec Harry lorsqu'il se réveillerait, et que voir des amis lui ferait du bien, Remus était finalement monté dans la chambre du troisième étage pour prendre un repos plus que nécessaire.

"Remus !" dit Molly, s'arrêtant rapidement, faisant presque tomber ses plats.

"As-tu bien dormi ? Tu as meilleur mine." Et c'était le cas. Les poches sous ses yeux avaient diminué d'ampleur et ils semblaient un peu plus brillants et moins tristes qu'ils ne l'étaient avant.

"Oui, Molly, merci. Je vois que tu as finalement réussi à faire manger Harry", dit il en montrant le plateau.

"Oui", dit Molly avec soulagement. "Il n'a pas pu tout manger mais il a réussi à avaler la moitié de ses œufs, une saucisse et des toasts."

"C'est merveilleux", dit Remus en souriant, sachant à quel point c'était important pour Molly qu'Harry mange normalement.

Il baissa la voix, "et comment va-t-il ? Il n'a pas eu…de problèmes…depuis son réveil ?"

"Non", répondit Molly. "Il avait l'air content de voir Ron et Ginny, et lui et Ron ont recommencé à parler de Quidditch, donc je présume que c'est bon signe."

"Ça l'est en effet."

"J'ai dit aux enfants de ne parler que de choses futiles pour le moment. Harry n'a pas besoin qu'on lui parle de ce qu'il a enduré avant qu'il ne soit suffisamment fort."

"C'est probablement une bonne idée. Il leur parlera quand il sera prêt à le faire."

Molly acquiesça. "Tu vas le voir, là ?"

"Oui", répondit Remus. "La pleine lune a lieu demain, donc je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec Harry avant que je ne parte pour deux jours."

Molly hocha la tête de nouveau, ressentant de la pitié pour Remus comme toujours lorsque arrivait la pleine lune. Elle avait entendu dire que les transformations étaient extrêmement douloureuses, et savait que l'homme détestait ce qu'il devenait une fois par mois.

"As-tu pris la potion Tue-loup cette semaine ?"

"Oui, Severus a été suffisamment aimable pour m'en fabriquer. Je n'ai jamais été très doué en potions. Demain soir je monterai dans ma chambre et dormirai en tant que loup, mais je ne permettrai ni à Harry ni à personne d'autre de me voir, on ne sait jamais." Il frissonna.

Ils sursautèrent légèrement tous les deux lorsqu'ils entendirent un lourd "crack" provenant de la chambre d'Harry tandis que les jumeaux venaient de transplaner, étant passé par le feu de leur magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse, qu'ils venaient probablement de fermer pour la nuit. Molly sourit. Elle s'était habituée au choix de profession de ses fils, maintenant, et était fière d'eux. De plus, elle savait que leur présence bruyante ne pouvait que rendre Harry un peu plus joyeux. Rien n'était ennuyeux lorsque Fred et George étaient dans les parages.

"As-tu parlé à Arthur aujourd'hui ?" demanda Remus

"Pas aujourd'hui, non. Il est en train de régler une situation impliquant une lampe électrique Moldue enchantée de façon à briller tellement que chaque personne qui s'en approche attrape un coup de soleil."

Remus grimaça. Les farces antimoldus étaient de retour dernièrement et devenaient de plus en plus vicieuses, d'après ce que Arthur avait rapporté comme nouvelles de son travail au service de détournement de l'artisanat Moldu.

"Je suis sûr que tout rentrera dans l'ordre, il y parvient toujours."

Leur conversation s'arrêta brusquement au son d'un cri enroué venant de la chambre d'Harry. Remus contourna Molly et se précipita dedans, s'attendant à trouver Harry dans les affres d'une autre attaque mentale de Voldemort. A la place, il fut surprit de voir Fred, George et Ron secoués d'un rire silencieux tandis qu'Harry se frottait le nez avec une main et de l'autre tenait une tasse à thé qui se débattait, ses genoux couverts de thé. Il avait crié, mais seulement de surprise et de la brève douleur de la morsure de la tasse. Maintenant qu'il s'était remis du choc, il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

"C'était génial, les gars !" complimenta t-il en s'adressant aux jumeaux. "Je ne savais pas que vous en faisiez. Elles sont encore mieux que celles de Zonko !"

"Fred, George !" Tout le monde se retourna au son de la voix furieuse de Mrs Weasley, provenant du pas de la porte. "Mais à quoi pensiez vous, bon dieu ? Harry a besoin de calme, il doit se reposer. Il n'est pas en état de servir de cobaye pour votre boutique de farces !"

"Désolé, maman", dit Fred, luttant visiblement pour garder un visage impassible. "Nous pensions juste que ça lui ferait du bien de s'amuser un peu."

"Dans ce cas racontez lui des blagues ! Honnêtement, où est votre sens des responsabilités ? Vous venez ici lorsqu' Harry est toujours malade dans son lit, et vous faites ce genre de choses devant lui ! Il doit se reposer ! Et maintenant, tout le monde, DEHORS !"

Elle cria le dernier mot et, sachant qu'elle continuerait de leur tempêter dessus s'ils ne partaient pas, Fred et George transplanèrent avec un autre "crack" sonore.

"Toi aussi, Ron ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu les as laissé faire ça ! Vas t-en maintenant et trouve quelque chose à faire avant le dîner, et laisser Harry en paix !"

"Mais maman…"

"Pas de mais, Ronald Weasley. Je veux que tu sortes de cette chambre tout de suite !" Avec un regard dégoûté à l'adresse de sa mère, Ron partit pour trouver Ginny. C'était à son tour de la taquiner maintenant.

"Maintenant, Harry chéri, est-ce que ça va ? T'es tu brûlé ?"

"Non, Mrs Weasley", répondit Harry, toujours souriant. "Je pense qu'ils se sont assurés à ce que le thé soit tiède avant qu'ils ne me le donnent."

"Très bien, mon chéri. Pourquoi ne te reposerais tu pas un moment ? Je t'apporterai ton dîner dans quelques heures. Remus, est-ce que tu resteras jusque là ?"

Remus acquiesça, et prit sa place habituelle dans le vieux fauteuil de nouveau. Molly prit les plateaux une nouvelle fois et partit pour faire un peu de ménage et préparer le dîner.

"As-tu besoin de dormir, Harry ?" demanda Remus après l'avoir aidé à changer de pyjama et lui avoir mit un drap sec.

"Non, je ne suis pas fatigué pour l'instant. Est-ce que l'une de ces potions que vous m'avez donné ce matin était pour le sommeil sans rêves ?"

Remus hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif. "Désolé Harry, mais j'ai pensé que tu pouvais dormir vraiment, pour une fois."

"Merci", dit doucement Harry. Il se sentait toujours plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines, mais voir son ancien professeur faisait revenir une partie de la douleur qu'il avait oublié tandis qu'il s'amusait avec les Weasley. Remus commença "Harry"…juste au moment où Harry dit "professeur"…

Harry lui fit signe de commencer en premier.

"Harry, pourquoi n'abandonnerions nous pas le "professeur" ? Je ne t'ai rien enseigné depuis deux ans. Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Remus…ou même "Moony", si tu préfères."

Harry lui sourit légèrement. Ça lui ferait drôle d'appeler son professeur par son prénom, mais il savait qu'il s'y habituerait.

"OK…Moony", dit-il, essayant le surnom. Il trouva le son plutôt agréable.

Remus lui tapota le bras. "Voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué, si ?" dit-il doucement. "Et maintenant, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu saches, et ce sur quoi tu me donnes ton accord."

Harry était perplexe. Pourquoi Remus voulait-il son accord ?

"Okay", dit-il.

"Sirius, comme tous les membres de l'Ordre, avait un testament et a été très clair sur certains points."

A la mention de Sirius, le léger sourire d'Harry se fana complètement pour être remplacé par le regard triste que Remus lui connaissait déjà trop bien.

"Je sais que c'est dur, mon garçon, mais tu dois savoir certaines choses." Harry lui fit signe de continuer, ayant conscience que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne l'empêcherait de parler de Sirius.

"La chose la plus importante qu'il a mis dans son testament te concerne."

"Moi ?" demanda Harry.

"Oui…concernant ta tutelle."

Harry fut surprit. Il savait que Sirius était son parrain, bien sûr, mais il avait toujours pensé être sous la tutelle des Dursley. Il du avoir un air confus, parce que Remus continua.

"Oui, les Dursley se sont toujours occupé de toi, si l'on peut dire"; il s'arrêta, essayant de réprimer la colère qu'il ressentait perpétuellement à la pensée des Dursley. "Mais dans le monde magique, les testaments sont des liens et ne peuvent être refusés. Dans la volonté de tes parents, ils ont spécifiés que Sirius devrait être ton tuteur si quelque chose leur arrivait. Sirius a signé le testament, et le lien s'est crée. Sirius était ton tuteur légal, même si tu dois vivre avec les Dursley toutes ces années. Même s'il n'avait pas été à Azkaban" – Remus et Harry grimacèrent, "même s'il avait été là, tu aurais quand même du aller chez eux pour ta protection, probablement."

Harry acquiesça, il savait tout de la protection du sang désormais, et puisque Sirius et lui n'étaient pas liés par le sang, cela n'aurait eu aucun effet si Harry était resté avec lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment tout aurait été différent si Sirius avait été dans les parages tandis qu'il grandissait.

"Dans son testament, Sirius a spécifié que si quelque chose lui arrivait, je deviendrais ton tuteur, et j'ai accepté."

Harry le fixa. Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu lorsque Remus lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler ; surtout parce ce qu'il ne savait pas que Sirius était légalement responsable de lui. Lorsqu'il y pensa, pourtant, c'était logique. Remus était le plus proche ami de Sirius, et le dernier des maraudeurs restant, parce que personne ne considérait Peter Pettigrow comment en étant un.

"Harry, je suis maintenant ton tuteur légal jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes l'âge de 17ans. J'ai signé le testament de Sirius, et c'est un contrat magique et liant. Cependant, je voulais savoir ce que tu en penses. Si tu préférais plutôt les Weasley…" Sa voix s'arrêta.

"Non, Moony", coupa Harry. "Tu étais le meilleur ami de mon parrain. Si Sirius voulait que tu sois mon tuteur, alors c'est ce que je veux aussi. Seulement…"

"Seulement quoi, Harry ?"

"Seulement, est-ce que je dois retourner chez les Dursley ? Voldemort a réussi à m'avoir là bas, tu le sais, donc je ne sais pas qu'elle protection ils m'offrent encore…peut être qu'après que Voldemort ai prit mon sang dans le cimetière, cela ne marchait plus ou quelque chose comme ça…"

Remus soupira. Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'Harry retourne à Privet Drive, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre une telle chose.

"Laissons ça de côté pour le moment, ok ? Je n'ai pas encore la réponse à cette question."

Harry acquiesça. C'était la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

"Il y a aussi le sujet des possessions personnelles de Sirius, et de son argent", continua Remus, voulant quitter le sujet des Dursley.

"Son argent ?" demanda Harry, déconcerté. Il savait que la famille de Sirius était riche, mais il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, que ce soit avant ou après la mort de Sirius.

"Il t'a tout laissé, Harry", dit Remus en esquissant un sourire."Enfin presque tout. Il m'a laissé une petite somme d'or, et pareil pour les Weasley. Mais tu étais son bénéficiaire principal."

"Mais je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent de Sirius !" protesta Harry. "Mes parents m'ont déjà laissé plus qu'il ne me faut." Parler de la fortune de Sirius lui donnait l'impression de profiter de sa mort, et c'était un sentiment désagréable qu'il détestait.

"Harry, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je ressentais la même chose lorsque j'ai découvert pour la première fois ce qu'il m'avait laissé", dit Remus doucement. "Cependant, si tu n'acceptes pas ton héritage, cela ira directement à ses autres parents. Dans ce cas, ça signifie que la fortune Black sera divisée entre les Malfoy et les Lestrange."

"Non !" s'exclama Harry. "Sirius n'aurait jamais voulu ça !"

"Exactement, et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a tout laissé. Tu es un homme riche maintenant, Harry. Et je sais que ça rendrait Sirius heureux. Il voulait être sûr que tu ne manquerais jamais de rien."

"Harry acquiesça, sachant qu'il n'avait que peu le choix. Il ne laisserait jamais Narcissa Malfoy ou Bellatrix Lestrange poser leur main sur quelque chose ayant appartenu à son parrain.

"Ton argent a été transféré à Gringotts jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de t'en occuper. Tout ce dont tu as besoin pour y accéder est de me le dire. Je suis l'exécuteur testamentaire."

"Je ne pense pas que j'en aurai besoin pour le moment. J'ai toujours une grande partie de l'argent de mes parents."

"Très bien, Harry. Saches juste que tu en as si tu as besoin, et que tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de l'utiliser. C'est ce que voulait Sirius."

Harry réfléchit pour trouver un autre sujet de discussion. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de parler de Sirius.

"Alors, quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir du lit ?" demanda t-il.

"Madame Pomfresh va venir demain matin pour t'examiner. Elle nous le dira, mais c'est possible qu'il n'y en ai plus pour longtemps maintenant que tu retrouves tes forces."

Harry hocha la tête, mais la conversation du testament de Sirius avait rendu la boule de sa poitrine devenir encore plus grosse, et il sentit le désespoir monter en lui une nouvelle fois.

Presque comme si elle avait attendu qu'Harry ressente ça, sa cicatrice le brûla soudainement comme du feu et il pressa ses mains dessus, les couleurs de son visage s'évanouissant.

Remus sursauta et se redressa rapidement, attrapant le menton d'Harry pour forcer les yeux troublés du garçon à fixer les siens.

"Harry, regardes moi…Harry, ça va ?"

Les yeux d'Harry roulèrent dans leur orbite, et son corps entier commença à trembler. Lupin se pencha sur lui et l'attrapa par ses deux épaules.

"Harry, bats toi ! Tu dois te battre ! Ecoutes moi ! C'est Moony, je suis avec toi. Ça va aller, mais tu dois te battre !"

Harry pouvait entendre vaguement la voix de Remus, mais ses mots étaient couverts par l'horrible sifflement qui remplissait maintenant son esprit.

"_Le loup-garou sera le prochain, Potter. Tu es prêt ? Et après, ce sera la Sang de Bourbe, et les traîtres à leur sang. Aucun ne survivra…ils mourront tous de ma main…j'en suis impatient. Oh oui, le plaisir de les vaincre est quelque chose que j'anticipe depuis longtemps…presque autant que le plaisir de te détruire. Abandonne, Potter, et j'épargnerai peut être leur vie…"_

Tout le corps d'Harry se tendit brusquement , et Remus regarda, horrifié, Harry commencer à gémir.

"Non…Vous pouvez m'avoir…mais…laissez les…tranquille."

"Harry, non !" cria Remus, complètement désespéré. "Bats toi ! Expulse le de ton esprit. C'est un piège, Harry ! Ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut ! Bats toi !" il secoua légèrement les épaules d'Harry tandis que celui-ci rejetait sa tête d'avant en arrière, sa cicatrice brûlant comme si ça allait creuser un trou dans sa tête.

"_Ça ne relève que de toi, Potter. Ton chien n'avait pas à mourir, tu sais. Si tu m'avais juste donné ce que je voulais, il ne serait jamais venu pour toi. C'est ta tendance à jouer les héros qui l'a tué…ne sois pas aussi idiot de nouveau. Tu ne me vaincras jamais."_

"Harry !" cria encore Remus, terrifié de ce qu'il se passait sur son filleul. "Combats le Harry. Tu es plus fort que ça ! Tu dois le battre !"

L'attaque se dissipa aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, et Harry retomba sur ses oreillers, complètement vidé, ses yeux clos. Remus prit un tissu humide d'une bassine d'eau et épongea le front en sueur d'Harry avec. Celui-ci s'était évanoui.

Remus n'entendit jamais le léger gémissement venant de la porte qui avait été laissée entrouverte. Ginny Weasley se tenait de l'autre côté avec un jeu de bataille explosive dans ses mains, le visage pâle et inondé de larmes. Elle était venue juste à temps pour voir l'attaque entière.

O


	9. La vérité apprise

**Chapitre 9 : La vérité apprise**

_« Hermione,_

_J'ai vu Harry réveillé pour la première fois ce matin. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Maman a dit qu'il est tombé malade et qu'il ne pouvait pas manger, et ces Moldus n'ont même pas remarqué que ça n'allait pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry doit retourner là-bas chaque été. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore pense qu'il y est en sécurité. Mais Maman a dit qu'il n' y avait pas d'autre choix. Au moins il est avec nous maintenant , et ils ne le renverront pas là-bas pour les vacances, alors ça va._

On souhaite tous ta présence. On pourrait utiliser ton cerveau pour découvrir ce qui cloche à propos d'Harry. Je sais que tu es contente d'être chez toi, mais est ce que tu penses que tes parents te laisseraient venir le voir ?

_Ginny commence à penser qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Elle ne parle que de ça. Est ce que tu pourrais lui dire qu'il n' y a rien de façon à ce qu'elle me laisse tranquille, s'il te plaît ? C'est entre nous pour le moment, d'accord ?_

_Tous les autres vont bien ici. Envoie moi une réponse avec ton nouveau hibou dès que tu le peux._

_Ron. »_

Juste au moment où Ron cachetait le petit morceau de parchemin pour l'envoyer à Hermione, il entendit un léger toc-toc à sa porte. Il grogna intérieurement. Il savait que c'était Ginny qui venait l'embêter parce qu'il écrivait encore à Hermione. Il attacha précipitamment la lettre à la patte de Coq et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser l'oiseau s'envoler avant de traverser la chambre pour ouvrir la porte. C'était bien Ginny, mais c'était évident qu'elle n'était pas venue pour charrier son frère. Ses mains serraient un jeu de Bataille Explosive, elle tremblait et son visage était pâle et inondé de larmes.

« Ginny ? » demanda Ron, perplexe.

« Ron… » répondit elle, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de nouveau tandis qu'il la laissait rentrer dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne s'assoie sur le bord du lit qu'avait occupé Harry l'été précédent.

« Mais enfin, Ginny, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron. Il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être à propos d'Harry…ils l'avaient laissé moins d'une heure plus tôt et il allait bien, il était presque revenu à son état normal. Peut être que c'était à propos de Dean … Ron n'avait jamais approuvé cette relation. Mais Ginny n'avait pas parlé de lui depuis l'arrivée d' Harry, donc il ne savait pas quoi penser.

« J'ai vu… quelque chose se passer. » Ginny luttait pour trouver ses mots, la peur flagrante sur son visage. « Harry… qui faisait un rêve ou quelque chose… je ne sais pas. »

Alors c'était à propos d'Harry. Ron sentit un sursaut de panique pour son meilleur ami. Il l'avait vu traverser beaucoup d'épreuves, et avait été juste derrière lui la plupart du temps. Mais cette fois, Harry semblait presque inatteignable, comme si ce qui le harcelait était à l'intérieur de lui, plutôt qu'une menace de l'extérieur ; une menace de Voldemort. Ron se demanda si la mort de Sirius et tout ce par quoi était passé Harry dans les cinq dernières années le faisaient finalement atteindre sa limite.

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Ron doucement.

Ginny renifla et s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de son Tee-shirt. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre maintenant. C'était évident qu'Harry avait besoin d'eux plus que jamais.

« je suis allée dans sa chambre pour voir s'il voulait faire un jeu de cartes » commença t'elle.

« Je pensais qu'il aimerait peut être se distraire, puisque j'avais entendu Maman vous mettre dehors toi, Fred, et George. »

« Oui, Fred et George ont donné à Harry l'une de leur tasse Mord –Nez. Maman n'a pas été aussi euphorique que lui. » dit Ron.

« Ouais » dit Ginny, prenant une grande respiration. « Quoi qu'il en soit, la porte était entrouverte et le professeur Lupin parlait à Harry. J'étais sur le point de frapper lorsqu' Harry a soudainement agrippé sa cicatrice, et Lupin a commencé à le secouer et à lui crier dessus. »

« Lupin criait sur Harry ? » Ron était perplexe. Cela ne ressemblait pas au tempérament calme de leur ancien professeur.

« Ses yeux ont commencé à rouler dans leur orbites comme s'il avait une attaque, mais après il a commencé… à parler, je pense, mais sa voix était bizarre. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a dit quelque chose comme … _vous pouvez m'avoir, mais laissez les tranquille_ … Ron, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Lupin n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de combattre, mais je ne comprends pas. Combattre quoi ? »

Ron se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant désespéramment. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place, et il souhaitait qu'Hermione soit là pour l'aider à trouver. Elle aurait tout compris immédiatement ! Harry devenant tellement malade à Privet Drive qu'il ne pouvait plus manger, Dumbledore passant chacun de ses moments libres dans sa chambre pour le voir, le regard hanté dans les yeux d'Harry, et le fait que les adultes dans la maison ne le quittait pas des yeux pour une seule seconde même lorsqu'il dormait .

« Tu-Sais-Qui… » murmura t'il désespéré. Comment avait il pu être aussi stupide ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas vu ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami ?

« _Quoi ?_ » Ginny sauta du lit et commença à marcher de long en large. « Ron, de quoi tu parles ? Tu-Sais-Qui, ici ? C'est impossible ! »

« Ginny, ferme là pour une seconde et laisse moi réfléchir ! »

Les barrières autour de Privet Drive, doublées de la protection qu'Harry avait grâce à sa tante, auraient du être suffisant pour le garder en sécurité de toutes les attaques de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom , ou des Mangemorts. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été capable de pénétrer l'esprit d'Harry comme il l'avait fait en le piégent pour qu'il aille au Département des Mystères ? C'était mauvais … bien pire que tout ce que Ron avait envisagé, et il n'aimait pas penser à ce que son ami avait essayé de combattre, tout seul à Privet Drive. Bien sûr, Harry n'aimait pas dire aux gens ce qu'il ressentait… il pensait toujours devoir tout affronter tout seul…. L'andouille !

Ron fronçait les sourcils tout en réfléchissant et Ginny attendit un moment avant de l'interrompre.

« Pourrais tu éclairer ma lanterne, à présent ? »

Ron hésita. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert avec Ginny qu'il ne l'était avec lui et Hermione, mais sans elle à ses côtés, Ron avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour en parler. Il remarqua alors, pour la première fois, que Ginny n'était plus une petite fille. Elle allait entrer en cinquième année, après tout, et Ron songea à toutes les choses que lui, Harry, et Hermione avaient traversé avant d'arriver en cinquième année.

Peut être qu'il _pouvait_ en parler à Ginny.

« Ginny, tu sais que nous avons découvert que le rêve d'Harry, ou la vision, ou qu'importe comment tu appelles ça, à propos de Sirius était un piège ? »

« Oui » dit Ginny lentement. « Tu-Sais-Qui lui a fait penser que Sirius était en danger pour qu'il vienne. »

« C'est ça. Harry a dit que Dumbledore pensait que Tu-Sais-Qui avait découvert qu'Harry pouvait pénétrer son esprit après qu'il ait été témoin de l'attaque sur Papa. » Ron frissonna.

Il n'aimait pas y repenser.

« Et il a aussi découvert que si Harry pouvait voir ses pensées, il pouvait faire de même avec lui. »

« Tu-Sais-Qui peut lire dans les pensées d'Harry ? »

« Plus ou moins » dit Ron , songeur, souhaitant de nouveau qu'Hermione soit là pour y voir plus clair.

« Rogue essayait d'enseigner à Harry comment le bloquer, mais ça n'a jamais vraiment marché. Harry faisait toujours ces rêves, et jusqu'à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sirius arrive, nous pensions tous que c'était une bonne chose, parce que , tu sais, Harry a pu sauvera vie de Papa avec ça … on ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde voulait que ça s'arrête. »

« Si Harry n'avait pas été là, Papa serait mort. » chuchota Ginny.

« Oui » dit Ron, presque aussi doucement. « Mais Ginny, je pense que Tu Sais Qui a de nouveau pénétré l'esprit d'Harry. Je pense que c'est ça qui l'a fait devenir tellement malade, pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas manger ou boire correctement. »

« Mais Tu Sais Qui ne peut pas l'atteindre lorsqu'il est à Privet Drive ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« C'est pour ça qu'il doit aller là-bas ! »

« Je le sais Ginny… mais s'il avait trouvé un moyen d'y parvenir ? »

« Peut être qu'Harry fait juste de nouveau des cauchemars » suggéra t'elle. « Je veux dire, qui n'en ferait pas après tout ce qu'il a vécu ? »

« Est ce qu'Harry était endormi lorsque tout est devenu … étrange ? »

Ron ne pouvait pas trouver un meilleur mot pour qualifier l'évènement. Ca , c'était le département d'Hermione.

« Non » répondit Ginny, son visage devenant encore plus effrayé qu'avant. « Non, il était réveillé, il parlait au Professeur Lupin. Il avait l'air bien et puis… et puis il …. »

Contre sa volonté, les yeux de Ginny commencèrent à se remplir de nouveau tandis qu'elle repensait à la scène dont elle avait été témoin.

« Ses rêves arrivaient presque toujours tard dans la nuit, une fois endormi. Je le sais parce que j'étais généralement là lorsque ça se passait, puisqu'on partage le même dortoir. Si tu dis qu'il n'était pas du tout endormi, alors je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver. Même lorsqu'il a fait ce rêve à propos de Sirius, c'était parce qu'il s'était assoupi aux BUSES d'Histoire de la Magie. »

« Ron, j'ai peur » dit Ginny, une trace de panique dans sa voix.

« Moi aussi » répondit Ron, quelque part ébahi d'avoir mentionné sa peur devant sa sœur.

« Comment pouvons nous l'aider ? »

« Je en sais pas . Il avait l'air d'aller bien lorsqu'on était tous dans sa chambre, faisant des blagues et parlant de Quidditch. Pour l'instant je pense juste qu'il faut être là pour lui. »

Ginny acquiesça. Ce que disait son frère était sensé, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer combien Ron avait l'air plus intelligent et compréhensif lorsqu'il n'était pas dans l'ombre de l'héroïsme d'Harry ou de l'intelligence d'Hermione. Comme Ron se levait pour envoyer une autre lettre à celle ci, elle se fit la promesse qu'elle aiderait Harry à traverser ce qu'il endurait. Elle en avait marre d'être sur la touche à regarder son frère et même Hermione bourdonner autour d'Harry. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, et il lui avait sauvé la vie pendant sa première année. Elle le lui devait. Elle allait aider Harry Potter, même si elle ne savait pas tout à fait comment.

o0o0o

« Harry, chéri » appela joyeusement Mme Weasley en entrant dans la chambre. « Tu as de la visite-« Elle se tût soudainement. Harry était roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, clairement endormi, et Remus Lupin était assis au bord du lit, une main sur l'épaule du garçon, l'autre couvrant ses propres yeux.

Elle traversa la chambre rapidement, et Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey et Arthur Weasley entrèrent après elle, s'arrêtant lorsqu'ils virent la scène. Harry avait l'air presque aussi épuisé que lors de son arrivée au Quartier Général, et l'air paisible qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait parlé aux Weasley s'était évanoui. Il était pâle et avait de nouveau les traits tirés, et sa frange et son front étaient moites de sueur.

« Remus ? » Molly posa une main sur son bras.

« Que s'est il passé ? Est ce qu'Harry va bien ? »

Remus leva les yeux vers elle, ses yeux tristes et inquiets.

« Il va bien à présent Molly. Voldemort a pénétré son esprit de nouveau. J'ai tout vu. »

Sa voix se brisa et il sembla fatigué et vaincu.

« Mais … les barrières… » balbutia Arthur. « Comment Vous Savez Qui peut il passer à travers ? Comment peut il trouver Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas ,Arthur. » répondit Remus. « Tout ce que je peux penser c'est que peut être Voldemort n'a plus besoin de connaître la location d'Harry pour pénétrer son esprit. »

Tonks l'interrompit « Mais le temps et l'espace importent en Légilimencie ! C'est l'un des principes de base … Si Voldemort ne savait pas où Harry était, comment peut il le trouver pour entrer dans sa tête ? »

Alastor Maugrey répondit de sa voix bourrue. « Si Voldemort peut trouver Harry ici, la pièce grouillerait de Mangemorts. » Il regarda soudain les personnes rassemblées dans la chambre d'Harry de manière suspicieuse.

« La même chose pourrait être dite à propos de Privet Drive, Maugrey » lui rappela Remus. « Et d'après ce qu'a dit Harry, je crois que c'est la même chose qui se passe ici. Voldemort doit au moins avoir trouvé un moyen pour ses barrières mentales, même s'il ne peut pas l'avoir physiquement. »

« Le garçon doit apprendre l'Occlumencie , et rapidement » grogna Maugrey.

« Dumbledore viendra chaque matin à compter de demain pour y travailler avec lui » répondit Molly. « Si quelqu'un peut apprendre à Harry tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir en court laps de temps, c'est bien lui. »

Les autres acquiescèrent dans un sine d'approbation. Les yeux d'Harry commencèrent alors à remuer sous ses paupières, et l'attention de la pièce se reporta immédiatement sur lui.

« Salut, Harry » dit Tonks, essayant de paraître aussi joyeuse qu'à son habitude et échouant misérablement. Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit les cinq personnes autour de son lit, le regardant comme s'il était une sorte d'objet de foire .

« Euh … salut …dit il d'une voix enrouée.

« Harry, comment tu te sens ? » demanda Molly gentiment, l'enlaçant doucement tandis qu'il s'asseyait et cherchait ses lunettes.

« Bien » répondit il doucement. Il remarqua que Remus le regardait de travers, mais heureusement il ne dit rien, se tenant à ce qu'il avait dit à Harry – qu'il pouvait montrer n'importe quel visage aux autres.

« Bien, Harry. » répondit Remus. « As tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non » répondit il, regardant ses doigts parcourir la couverture nerveusement.

« Veux tu une potion pour ta migraine ? » proposa calmement Remus. « Tu dois prendre les autres aussi, donc ça n'en ferait qu'une de plus. »

Harry acquiesça, ne relevant toujours pas les yeux.

Remus se dirigea vers la commode et retira trois bouteilles parmi le lot.

« Harry, celle ci est une potion Renforcante, celle ci est une potion Nutritive et celle ci va t'aIder pour ton mal de tête, ok ? Rien de fantaisiste cette fois . »

Harry savait qu'il faisait référence à la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve qu'il lui avait donné le matin. Il était presque tenté d'es demander de nouveau, mais il se souvint qu'une overdose pouvait le plonger dans un sommeil irréversible. Tandis qu'il prenait ses potions, les adultes dans la pièce poussèrent un soupir de soulagement comme la couleur revenait aussitôt sur son visage et que ses yeux perdaient un peu de leur brume tandis que son mal de tête disparaissait. Dieu bénisse Mme Pomfresh.

« Comment te sens tu , fils ? » demanda Arthur, l'appelant fils automatiquement. Il n'était pas aussi démonstratif que Mme Weasley, mais il considérait également Harry comme l'un de ses propres fils.

« Mieux, merci, Mr Weasley. » répondit ce dernier, sa voix semblant moins enrouée, et plus à celle à laquelle ils étaient habitués.

« Ces potions agissent vraiment vite. » Il tenta de sourire, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux verts.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Tonks, retrouvant une partie de son exubérance naturelle dans son soulagement. « Madame Pomfresh est vraiment douée n'est ce pas ? Je me souviens lorsque j'étais à l'école, j'ai été touchée par un mauvais sort de pousse-cheveux. J'avais l'air d'un vieil homme avant d'aller la voir, des cheveux partout, mais elle a tout réparé en trente secondes. »

« Oui », approuva Harry. « Elle est plutôt forte. »

« Harry, chéri » dit Molly, « le professeur Dumbledore sera là demain pour travailler avec toi sur ton Occlumencie. »

« Bien Mme Weasley » répondit Harry, baissant de nouveau les yeux vers ses mains. Même s'il se sentait mieux, il ne pouvait oublier les menaces de Voldemort sur les personnes qu'il chérissait le plus. Il n'avait vraiment pas le droit de s'attendre à ce qu'ils l'aident- ils étaient en danger juste en étant proches de lui.

Remus sembla lire dans les pensées d'Harry, et il dit : « Harry, nous sommes tous là pour t'aider, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu ne peux rien y faire. »

« Tout à fait » dit Arthur, déterminé. Tonks, Molly et même Maugrey acquiescèrent en signe d'approbation.

« Je pense qu'Harry est probablement prêt à manger » proclama Molly, le regardant. « J'ai de la tarte à la Mélasse en train de cuire. Je sais que c'est ta préférée. »

Harry acquiesça . Il n'avait pas faim, bien sûr, mais il savait que protester serait futile.

« Remus, Tonks, Alastor, voudriez vous venir et m'aider dans la cuisine ? » demanda Molly, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre. Remus avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de ce qu'il avait vu, et Molly savait qu'Harry n'était pas encore assez proche de Tonks ou Maugrey, et qu'il préférerait probablement être avec quelqu'un qui lui était plus familier.

« Arthur peut rester ici avec Harry, d'accord ? » Lupin semblait très réticent mais il accepta, puis ils suivirent Molly hors de la chambre, laissant Arthur en arrière avec Harry.

Tandis qu'ils fermaient la porte derrière eux, ils entendirent Arthur demander « Que dirais tu d'une partie d'échecs Harry ? Ron dit que tu es assez bon même si tu ne le bats pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je n'y arrive pas non plus. »

Molly était soulagée, elle pensait qu'Harry pouvait s'accorder un divertissement calme plutôt qu'une conversation sérieuse, et elle avait raison de penser qu'Arthur était la personne adéquate. Il avait toujours su aider ses enfants sans les écraser avec des paroles, et elle espérait que ça se passerait de façon similaire avec Harry.

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! 

**En tout cas c'est loin d'être fini car l'auteur vient de poster son chapitre 31 … donc j'espère que vous suivrez jusqu'au bout lol ! (ça commence à faire long --« )**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews svp ! Bisous à tous !**


	10. Occlumencie de nouveau

Chapitre 10 : Occlumencie de nouveau 

« Pense à ça de manière similaire à la construction d'une forteresse, ou d'un château », dit Dumbledore tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait dans une chaise à dossier droit remontée de la cuisine, les yeux bien fermés.

La chambre de Sirius était allumée seulement par trois bougies posées sur l'armoire, car Dumbledore voulait commencer avec le moins de distractions possibles-ils se prépareraient jusqu'au point où Harry serait capable de fermer son esprit dans n'importe quel environnement.

« Concentre toi sur les murs de ta forteresse. Ca doit être une porte solide, pas facile à pénétrer pour des ennemis. »

« La porte de Poudlard » marmonna Harry

Dumbledore sourit légèrement. Il aimait le fait qu'Harry se sente en sécurité à l'école.

« Oui, c'est bien Harry. Maintenant, si ta forteresse est construite, regarde toi te diriger vers la porte. Fixe un mot de passe dans ta tête. Seul toi peut entrer, personne d'autre. »

Dumbledore vit les lèvres d'Harry remuer silencieusement.

« C'est vraiment un garçon remarquable » pensa t'il. Le vieux directeur avait rarement vu quelqu'un accéder aussi facilement à la méditation pour un premier essai. Il savait qu'Harry voulait vraiment y parvenir, et c'était déjà la moitié de la bataille.

« Lorsque tu as traversé ta porte, promène toi dans ton château. Remarque à quel point les murs sont solides, impénétrables à toute attaque. Suit le couloir jusqu'à la plus profonde et mieux gardée des chambres. Laisse tes pensées ici, sous clé. Si tu as réussi, personne d'autre que toi ne pourra y accéder. »

Dumbledore savait que ses explications des défenses mentales étaient simples, mais il ne voulait pas écraser Harry pour le premier jour. Une fois qu'il aurait l'idée basique, ils pourraient aller plus loin.

« Est tu prêt à essayer ? »

Harry acquiesça, ses yeux toujours solidement fermés. Quelque temps après, à sa grande surprise, il sentit la présence de Dumbledore dans sa tête, sondant gentiment, ne ressemblant en rien à la violente secousse qu'il avait ressenti l'année précédente lorsqu'il s'était entraîné avec Rogue. Sa surprise était si grande qu'il n'essaya même pas de résister. Une voix parla dans sa tête, le souvenir de l'attaque de la nuit précédente :

Le loup garou sera le prochain à mourir … 

« Non ! » cria Harry, et la voix s'arrêta brusquement tandis que Dumbledore quittait son esprit. Harry ne l'avait pas repoussé , mais le directeur voulait commencer doucement, donc lorsqu' Harry devint agité, il leva le sort volontairement. De plus, Dumbledore avait été quelque peu choqué par la voix du souvenir d'Harry-il savait que son esprit avait été attaqué, mais l'entendre de cette façon était une autre histoire.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda Harry, ébahi, regardant Dumbledore qui le fixait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Vous n'avez même pas prononcé d'incantation. Je n'étais pas prêt. »

Il n'avait pas voulu que le directeur entende ce qu'avait dit Voldemort. Il ne souhait à personne d'entendre ça.

« Le professeur Rogue est un Occlumens extrêmement accompli, Harry, mais ses capacités sont mineures comparées à celles de Voldemort, ou même des miennes. Un Légilimens compétent peut entrer dans ton esprit sans incantation, et même sans ta connaissance.

Avec ta … situation inhabituelle, Harry, tu dois être constamment sur tes gardes. Tu dois , en fait, pratiquer l'Occlumencie sans cesse. »

Harry se sentit fatigué rien qu'en y pensant.

« Professeur » dit il doucement « Je ne sais pas si je le peux. »

« Tu peux, Harry, parce que tu dois. L'une des choses que j'ai toujours admiré chez toi c'est que tu trouves toujours un moyen d'accomplir ce que tu as à faire. Ca ne constituera pas une exception. Ce n'est pas une tâche facile, mais avec le temps tu seras capable de l'accomplir automatiquement.

« Comment je ferais pour être capable de me concentrer sur l'Occlumencie tout le temps ? » demanda Harry. « Ca me prend toutes mes pensées juste pour imaginer ma forteresse, et bien plus pour essayer de repousser Voldemort. Comment je pourrais faire d'autres chose en même temps ? »

« Tu n'en sera pas capable au début, Harry. En premier, tu vivras ta vie normalement, mais dès que tu sentiras Voldemort entrer dans ton esprit, retourne à ta forteresse et ferme à fond la port sous clé. Tu t'amélioreras en t'entraînant avec moi. Et Harry, rappelle toi s'il te plait que Voldemort t'appâtes avec ce qu'il te dis. Il essaye de te piéger pour que tu viennes à lui, pour que ce soit plus facile de t'avoir. Tu ne dois pas renoncer Harry. En devenant plus fort en Occlumencie, tu seras capable de le pousser hors de ton esprit, et tu ne dois pas laisser ta peur et ta douleur t'empêcher de le faire. »

Les yeux d'Harry, qui étaient descendus vers le bas tandis qu'il songeait à ce qu'il aurait à faire, remontèrent jusqu'au directeur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire face au regard triste du vieil homme.

«C'est normal d'avoir peur de perdre ceux qui nous sont chers, Harry. Surtout dans des temps comme ça. Ca n'a rien d'honteux. »

« Mais ce n'est pas juste les perdre Monsieur » dit Harry très doucement. « Mes amis sont en danger juste parce qu'ils sont proches de moi. »

« Ton amour et ton souci pour tes amis sont l'une de tes plus grandes qualités, Harry , mais leur loyauté envers toi est inébranlable. Les repousser ne fera aucune différence au danger dans lequel ils se trouveront, parce qu'ils continueront à te soutenir , comme tu le feras pour eux. Garde les près de toi. » conseilla gentiment Dumbledore. Il savait que son jeune élève était tenté de s'éloigner de ses amis pour essayer de les protéger, mais ce qu'Harry ne réalisait pas était que si il faisait ça, cela ne ferait qu'augmenter le danger, car la culpabilité et la peine étaient l'entrée de la Magie Noire.

Harry ne voulait pas parler de ses amis, car lorsqu'il pensait au danger auquel ils s'exposaient, la tristesse remontait en lui et il savait qu'il perdrait tout contrôle.

« Monsieur, je pense que je sus prêt à recommencer » dit il.

« Très bien, Harry. Prépare toi. »

Harry ferma les yeux de nouveau et sentit la légère présence de Dumbledore presque immédiatement. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces à fermer les portes de ses pensées et à refuser l'entrée de son esprit. Il pouvait sentir la sueur sur son front tandis qu'il repoussait l'intrusion. Peu de temps après, la pression partit, et Harry rouvrit les yeux pour voir Dumbledore le fixer de nouveau, un mélange de satisfaction et de fierté sur son visage.

« C'était excellent, Harry. Nous avons fait un bon début » le félicita il. « Maintenant ce que je veux que tu fasses, c'est de prendre un petit moment plusieurs fois par jour pour consolider ton esprit ; pour le rendre plus fort. C'est surtout important juste avant que tu ne t'endormes car c'est là que tu es le plus vulnérable à une attaque. »

Harry acquiesça. Ce n'était pas si différent de ce que lui avait dit de faire Rogue lorsqu'ils avaient fait de l'Occlumencie en cinquième année, bien que Rogue ne lui avait pas dit comment le faire.

« A présent, Harry, avant que je retourne à Poudlard, y'a t'il quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ? Quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir ? »

Harry était stupéfait. C'était très rare qu'Albus Dumbledore lui donne cette sorte d'invitation, surtout parce qu'il avait passé la majorité de l'année précédente à éviter son regard et à refuser de lui parler. Aussi rare que ça puisse être, néanmoins, Harry n'avait pas envie de se confier au Directeur.

« Non, Monsieur » dit il.

Albus soupira. Il savait que les rapports qu'il avait une fois entretenu avec Harry s'étaient brisées pendant l'année précédente. Il était heureux qu'Harry lui fasse encore assez confiance pour apprendre de lui l'Occlumencie , car la confiance entre un professeur et son élève était essentielle dans cette branche de magie, mais il souhaitait que le garçon se confie à lui. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de l'aider à s'occuper de l'immense fardeau posé sur ses jeunes épaules, et il l'aiderait, mais ce serait beaucoup plus facile à faire si le garçon le laisserait retrouver sa place dans son cœur.

OoOoO

Deux jours après, Harry fut finalement autorisé a quitter son lit pour se promener dans la maison. Il était toujours un peu faibles, mais Madame Pomfresh lui avait rendu visite et avait décidé qu'il allait suffisamment bien pour bouger, et que quelque exercices accélèreraient sa guérison. Harry était heureux, Remus était encore enfermé dans sa chambre pour la pleine lune, et serait de retour dans la soirée. Mme Weasley avait fait en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais seul, mais son parrain lui avait quand même manqué.

Ginny avait passé plus de temps avec lu que n'importe qui d'autre, se tenant principalement à sa résolution d'être là pour lui, de l'aider. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à jouer aux cartes Explosives, et elle faisait partie des quelques rares personnes qui ne le pressait pas à dire ce qu'il ressentait. Elles s'asseyait simplement avec lui en essayant de le dérider un peu, se dépêchant d'aller lui chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Harry était surpris de voir qu'il aimait passer autant de temps avec elle-elle était facile à vivre.

Ses leçons d'Occlumencie avec le Directeur avaient continué chaque matin, et après seulement trois leçons, Dumbledore avait complimenté Harry sur ses progrès. Il était maintenant capable de repousser totalement le vieux sorcier, mais il avait toujours besoin de temps pour préparer sa 'forteresse' avant d'être capable de bloquer les intrusions. Il s'exerçait chaque jour, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour empêcher l'attaque suivante. Il avait senti la douleur cuisante dans sa cicatrice seulement la moitié d'une seconde avant d'entendre la voix qui hantait ses rêves.

« Aimes tu la fillette, Potter ?Commences tu à t'attacher à elle ? Tu ne peux pas la protéger de moi, tu sais … je la trouverai… ça ne sera pas long… »

Ginny était avec lui lorsque c'était arrivé, et dès qu'elle vit les signes avant coureurs de l'attaque, elle avait couru à la porte et appelé sa mère. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire d'autre.

Molly avait sa propre manière de s'occuper de l'attaque, et ce n'était pas du tout similaire aux secousses et cris de Lupin. Elle s'asseyait sur le lit près d'Harry et le tirait vers elle dans une étreinte à lui briser les os, chuchotant dans son dos pour l'apaiser. Ginny n'était pas sûre que le broyer comme sa mère le faisait l'aidait, ça ne semblait pas arrêter l'attaque plus rapidement qu'avec les cris de Lupin, mais Ginny ne remit pas sa mère en question. Jusqu'ici, rien n'avait semblé l'aider.

Après l'attaque, Harry s'était remis en position fœtale sur son lit pendant presque deux heures avant que Molly ne quitte la chambre doucement pour aller lui chercher son dîner et le forcer à manger un peu. Elle pouvait voir que le corps d'Harry se raffermissait, et elle n'était pas prête d'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à un garçon de quinze ans. Après la nourriture et ses potions, Harry avait semblé en meilleure forme , et avait fait une partie d'échecs avec Ron comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lorsque tous deux étaient finalement descendus dans la cuisine, presque une semaine après son arrivée au Quartier Général, il fut salué par les sourires de tous les Weasleys (excepté Percy) Tonks, et Maugrey. Bill sauta de sa chaise pour aider Harry à s'asseoir, ce que fit celui ci avec reconnaissance.

Quand le trajet entre la cuisine et les chambres était il devenu si long ?

« Harry, vieux, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! » l'accueillit Fred dès qu'il fut assis. Après l'incident avec la tasse, Fred et George avaient seulement été autorisés à voir Harry lorsque soit Mme ou Mr Weasley étaient présents afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de farce. Par conséquent, les jumeaux étaient restés dehors la plupart du temps, apparaissant seulement de petits moments chaque jour pour dire bonjour.

« Prends un peu de Bieraubeurre ! » Il tendit un gobelet à Harry, et celui ci le regarda suspicieusement.

« Pas de farces cette fois Harry. Maman piquerait sa crise et je ne veux pas que le tempérament de notre mère adorée ruine ton dîner. »

Mme Weasley lança un regard à Fred tandis que le reste de la table riait tout bas. Le tempérament de Molly était légendaire parmi les habitants du 12, Square Grimmauld, mais ils le prenaient tus à la légère, sachant que même si elle criait, elle les aimait tous profondément. Son visage s'attendrit après un moment et elle souria tendrement à Harry.

« Ca fait du bien de te voir debout mon chéri. Le dîner sera prêt dans une minute, et Remus nous rejoint bientôt. »

Harry but une gorgée de Bieraubeurre et ressentit la sensation habituelle de son estomac se réchauffer tandis que le liquide coulait dans sa gorge. Ca faisait du bien de boire autre chose que de l'eau, car à cause de son état de déshydratation lors de son arrivée, Mme Pomfresh ne lui avait rien permis d'autre, pas même du jus de citrouille. Remus rejoint tout le monde à table peu de temps après, semblant aussi hâve et fatigué qu'il l'était toujours après la pleine lune, mais heureux de voir Harry hors de son lit et en meilleure forme. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le tapota affectueusement sur l'épaule.

« Tout baigne Harry ? » demanda t-il.

« «Tout baigne Moony. » C'était merveilleux d'être assis là parmi ses amis après avoir été confiné dans la chambre de Sirius, et en dépit de sa fatigue, Harry se sentait plutôt heureux et content. Tous les soucis du monde semblèrent s'envoler tandis que Mme Weasley et Tonks (qui renversa seulement un peu de sauce) posèrent un gros poulet rôti, de la purée de pomme de terre et des haricots frais sur la table. Molly remarqua avec satisfaction que bien qu'Harry n'ai pas repris trois fois d'absolument tout comme Ron, il avait mangé quasiment toute son assiette, et lorsque le gâteau était arrivé, il en avait même pris un peu et avait semblé l'apprécier. Peu de temps après cependant, le visage d'Harry commença à devenir pâle, et celui ci commença à se balancer légèrement sur son siège pendant que Fred et George racontaient leur journée au chemin de Traverse. Remus le remarqua au même moment que Molly et ils échangèrent un regard, faisant un accord tacite pour que Remus monte avec Harry et reste avec lui cette fois.

« Bien. Dites au revoir à Harry, tout le monde. Il a encore besoin de repos et Mme Pomfresh a dit d'y aller doucement. » dit Molly.

Harry était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à partir de lui même-il pensait que ça aurait été malpoli, quand tout le monde était venu pour le voir et que Mme Weasley avait cuisiné un si bon repas. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait vraiment fatigué. Il 'avait pas vraiment cru aux prédictions de Mme Pomfresh comme quoi même une heure passée à rester à table le fatiguerait, mais maintenant il comprenait le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

« Bonne nuit, vieux. » dirent ensemble Fred et George.

« Bonne nuit, Harry » dit Ginny en lui souriant. « Je veux toujours ma revanche aux cartes Explosives demain ! »

« 'Nuit, Harry » dit Ron, la bouche pleine de sa quatrième part de gâteau . Bill et Charlie lui serrèrent tous deux la main brièvement et Arthur lui tapota l'épaule.

« Dors bien, Harry. »

Molly fut la dernière à lui dire bonsoir. Elle l'enlaça gentiment tandis qu'il marchait en direction de la porte, chuchotant « si tu as besoin de quelque chose, mon chéri, tout ce que tu as à faire est de demander. »

« Bonne nuit, tout le monde. » dit Harry faiblement tandis que Remus l'aidait, une main sur sa taille. « Merci pour le dîner, Mme Weasley, c'était délicieux. »

OoOoO

Après être rentré dans la chambre de Sirius, Harry prit ses potions, mit son pyjama et s'installa confortablement dans son lit, heureux de voir Remus s'installer dans le fauteuil de nouveau.

« Alors, comment ça va depuis ces derniers jours Harry ? »

« Ca a été » répondit Harry, puis, voyant le regard suspicieux de Remus, il ajouta : « Vraiment, Moony. Tout va bien. Je me sens beaucoup mieux qu'avant. »

« Je suis content d'entendre ça, fiston. »

Harry fut surpris. Personne excepté Sirius ne l'avait jamais appelé 'fiston'. Remus remarqua son regard et dit « Y'a t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien » marmonna Harry. « C'est juste que … Sirius m'appelait 'fiston'. C'était bizarre de l'entendre de la part de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout. »

Remus soupira. « Je suis désolé Harry… je ne pensais pas… »

« Ca va » dit Harry rapidement. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de Sirius ce soir. Il ne se sentait tout simplement pas encore prêt, et il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir sa tristesse se refléter dans les yeux de son parrain.

« Veux tu parler de … »

« Non » l'interrompit Harry. « Pas ce soir Moony. S'il te plait. » Il y avait une note de désespoir dans sa voix.

L'espace d'un instant, Remus parut sur le point de le contredire, mais il ne pouvait pas forcer Harry à faire quelque chose en ce moment.

« OK Harry » dit il doucement. « Mais lorsque tu seras prêt, je serai là. »

« Merci, » répondit Harry. Pendant quelque instants, ils restèrent dans un silence inconfortable, Harry regardant ses mains, Remus fixant le feu qu'il avait allumé dans la cheminée. Il brisa finalement le silence.

« Comment se passent tes leçons d'Occlumencie ? »

Harry était content de parler de quelque chose qui n'impliquait pas Sirius, ou même Voldemort directement.

« Pas mal.. Je pense que j'ai plus appris du professeur Dumbledore en trois jours que durant toute l'année dernière avec Rogue. »

Remus sourit légèrement. Harry ressemblait tellement à James lorsqu'il parlait de Rogue.

« Tu devrais vraiment l'appeler Professeur Rogue, Harry, tu sais ça n'est ce pas ? Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus mais il est de notre côté, et il est ton professeur. »

« Es tu sûr qu'il est de notre coté ? » demanda Harry. C 'était quelque chose qui le dérangeait depuis sa quatrième année, lorsqu'il avait découvert que Rogue était un mangemort qui avait changé de côté durant la première guerre.

« J'en suis certain. » dit Remus fermement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est une autre histoire pour un autre moment, Harry, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que mes sentiments envers lui n'importent pas, il travaille pour l'Ordre, à de grands risques personnels. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Avec leur nouvelle franchise, il avait espéré glaner des informations de Remus, mais un regard de celui ci lui dit que ce sujet était clos. Ne voulant pas rester dans des eaux dangereuses ce soir, Harry raconta tout à Remus sur ses leçons avec Dumbledore, se vantant même un peu sur le fait qu'il pouvait pousser le directeur hors de son esprit en quelque secondes maintenant.

« C'est un bel exploit, tu sais » lui dit Remus. « Le professeur Dumbledore est probablement le Légilimens le plus accompli dans le monde magique . Etre capable de le repousser constitue une belle prouesse. »

Harry sourit au compliment, mais rectifia néanmoins. « En fait, je ne peux pas encore le faire directement. Je dois savoir qu'il va entrer dans ma tête pour me préparer. »

« C'est comme ça que l'on apprend » le rassura Remus. « Si tu continues à progresser à ce rythme, avant la fin de l'été, l'Occlumencie te viendra aussi naturellement que de voler sur un balai. » Il évita de mentionner qu'il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter l'attaque de Voldemort le jour précédent. Sous sa forme de loup, Remus était capable d'entendre inhabituellement bien, et avait entendu Ginny appeler sa mère quand c'était arrivé. Il ne parla pas de ça, néanmoins, parce qu'Harry était tellement fier de ses victoires jusqu'à présent , qu'il ne voulait pas ruiner son enthousiasme.

« Comment est ce que tu dors Harry ? » demanda t-il prudemment. Il savait qu'Harry en s'était pas réveillé en criant, mais il pouvait toujours voir les traces des poches noires sous les yeux du jeune sorcier.

« Bien » répondit Harry.

« Est ce que c'est la vérité Harry ? » demanda Remus fermement .

Celui ci regarda ses mains. « Et bien , je n'ai pas eu de visions ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre dans mes rêves, mais je fais encore le même cauchemar… celui où Sirius passe à travers le voile. »

C'était la réponse à laquelle s'attendait Remus, mais ça lui faisait toujours de la peine. Il souhaitait juste pouvoir faire plus pour Harry.

« Je sais Harry, je sais » dit il tristement.

« Personne d'autre ne sait » dit Harry, anxieux. « Il y a toujours quelqu'un ci avec moi, mais d'habitude quand je me réveille, ils sont endormis ou ils ne m'entendent pas. Je n'ai pas crié comme… comme je l'ai fait chez les Dursley. » Harry toucha inconsciemment le côté de son visage où son oncle l'avait frappé. Le bleu était totalement guéri, mais ça prendrait du temps pour qu'Harry oublie la haine présente dans les yeux de son oncle ce soir là.

« Harry, tu as ma parole que ce que tu mes dis ne sors pas de moi » promit Remus. « Et si, pour une quelconque raison, je ressens le besoin de répéter à quelqu'un ce que tu m'a dis, je te promets que je t'en parlerais avant, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça, se sentant entièrement reconnaissant envers son parrain à ce moment. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait cette promesse, pas même Ron et Hermione.

« Merci » marmonna t'il, et Remus remarqua que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu dormes, Harry » lui dit il. « Je serai là cette nuit, donc si jamais tu as besoin de moi… »

Se sentant plus heureux et en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait été pendant des semaines, Harry se tourna sur le côté, remit sa couverture sur son corps et tomba rapidement dans un profond sommeil. Reus Lupin, à la différence des autres adultes, ne dormait pas, mais restait simplement assis à côté d'Harry, le regardant. Quelques heures plus tard, quand le garçon commença à marmonner dans son sommeil et à s'agiter, la sueur accompagnant généralement ses cauchemars , son parrain était juste là, enlevant les mèches de cheveux de son visage et essuyant son front avec un tissu humide. Harry ne se réveilla pas, mais il sembla dormir plus calmement après ça, et rien que pour ça, Remus était reconnaissant du plus profond de son cœur.


	11. Un anniversaire Square Grimmauld

**Chapitre 11 : Un anniversaire Square** **Grimmauld **

Par rapport aux trois premières semaines des vacances d'été, la quatrième semaine avant le seizième anniversaire d'Harry se passa plutôt calmement. Sous le regard attentif de Remus et Mme Weasley, le support moral des enfants Weasley et la tutelle du professeur Dumbledore, le bien être physique et émotionnel d'Harry s'était dramatiquement amélioré . Voldemort attaqua juste une fois l'esprit d'Harry, et grâce à l'entraînement d'Occlumencie du directeur, celui ci fut capable de le repousser en quelque secondes. L'effort impliqué l'avait remis au lit pour les trois jours restants, mais Harry avait été encouragé et même quelque peu fier de lui pour avoir réussi cette prouesse.

Grâce à la merveilleuse cuisine de Molly et à son insistance pour qu'Harry mange trois repas équilibrés chaque jours, il avait repris assez de poids pour perdre l'aspect décharné et maladif qu'il avait lors de son arrivée. La veille de son anniversaire, Madame Pomfresh s'était estimée satisfaite de l'état de son patient, et avait autorisé Harry à arrêter l'usage des potions qu'elle avait prescris. Elle laissa discrètement néanmoins quelque bouteilles pour le mal de tête et le Sommeil sans Rêve à Lupin, après qu'il lui ai dit tranquillement qu'Harry avait encore des problèmes considérables pour dormir.

Les rêves ne s'étaient pas terminés, mais ils se transformaient rarement en visions. C'étaient de simples cauchemars, et même s'ils étaient déjà largement suffisants pour un adolescent normal, Harry se sentait un peu soulagé que Voldemort semblait avoir abandonné l'idée d'envahir son esprit. Ca l'aidait aussi qu'a n'importe quel moment où il se réveillait, il trouvait soit Molly ou Lupin somnolant dans un fauteuil près du lit, prêts à l'aider en cas de besoin. Bien qu'il commençait à trouver un peu irritant le fait d'être constamment surveillé, il devait admettre qu'il était heureux de les trouver là la nuit.

Ginny et Ron étaient presque tout le temps aux côtés d'Harry le jour, et il remarqua que leur compagnie constante ne le dérangeait pas. Ils avaient plus l'air de passer du temps avec lui comme ils l'auraient fait à Poudlard plutôt que de le surveiller, même s'il savait que Mme Weasley avait insisté à ce qu 'il ne soit pas laissé seul au cas où une autre attaque arriverait. Ils faisaient des jeux, parlaient des cours et de Quidditch, se posaient des questions sur les résultats des BUSES qui arriveraient bientôt pour Harry et Ron, et participaient même aux corvées domestiques. Bine sûr, Harry n'avait pas été obligé par Mme Weasley d' y participer, mais il trouvait que les tâches abrutissantes constituaient une distraction bienvenue à ses ennuis, donc il aidait souvent Ron et Ginny à nettoyer de vieux placards poussiéreux ou à balayer le sol et même frotter les toilettes. Dans l'ensemble, Harry se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la fin du trimestre précédent, et tandis qu'il se couchait dans son lit, à la veille de son seizième anniversaire, Molly lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier _dans le fauteuil près du lit, il se sentit enfin en sécurité.

OoOoO

A neuf heures du matin, dans la journée du 31 juillet, Arabella Figg se promenait dans Wisteria Walk pour rentrer chez elle après avoir acheté du chou à l'épicerie locale, ses pantoufles se traînant sur le trottoir . Elle ne pensait pas au trajet, qu'elle faisait chaque matin, mais à un de ses chats qui venait de tomber malade. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit, debout devant la véranda et essayant de passer aussi inaperçue que possible, Pétunia Dursley, habillée dans son complet de femme au foyer banlieusarde, pinçant ses lèvres comme à son habitude. Mme Figg stoppa net et la fixa. Qu'est ce que Pétunia Dursley venait faire chez elle, par Merlin ?

« Mme Dursley ? » demanda t-elle, essayant de paraître polie mais ne parvenant pas à masquer totalement sa surprise.

« Je veux savoir comment il va . » dit Pétunia d'un ton cassant, sans préambule .

« Je sais que vous êtes l'une de ces monstres. Je le sais depuis des années. Plus tôt on en aura fini, mieux ce sera. »

Mme Figg était totalement prise au dépourvu par ses paroles. Pétunia Dursley n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de préoccupation vis à vis du bien –être d'Harry auparavant. Se faisait elle vraiment du souci pour lui, ou était ce autre chose ?

« Euh … bien sûr… ne voulez vous pas entrer à l'intérieur un moment ? Il fait déjà assez chaud, n'est ce pas ? » Elle balbutia un peu dans sa confusion.

« Je ne resterai pas » dit Pétunia tout net en suivant la vieille femme dans la maison. Son nez pointu se retroussa lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de chou et chats mélangés qui imprégnaient chaque coin de la maison, et elle scanna le décor en désordre avec un dédain évident.

« Je veux juste savoir si le garçon est mort ou vivant. J'ai le droit d'être au courant. »

« Bien sûr que vous l'avez » répondit Mme Figg. « Le problème c'est que je n'en sais rien. Je crains de n'avoir parlé à aucun d'eux depuis les quelque jours après qu'ils l'aient emmené par ma cheminée. » Dans sa surprise, elle ne pensa même pas à offrir une tasse de thé à sa voisine.

« Il était vivant, à ce moment là ? »

« Oui, et ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il se rétablisse parfaitement » répondit la Cracmol, encore plus confuse lorsqu'elle vit l'absence d'émotions, soulagement ou autre chose, sur le visage de sa voisine.

« j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne se rappellent pas souvent de me tenir au courant, voyez vous. Mon travail est de surveiller Harry, et lorsqu'il n'est pas là … »

Pétunia acquiesça sèchement. « Je veux leur parler. Je sais que vous pouvez faire arriver ça. »

« Et bien, je … » Mme Figg se demanda si Pétunia Dursley, une moldue , était autorisée à utiliser la poudre de Cheminette , ou si elle en était tout simplement capable.

« Le vieil homme. Celui avec cet œil révoltant. » commença Pétunia . « Je veux lui parler, ou à l'autre homme, celui venu chercher le garçon. »

« Vous ne voulez pas parler à Harry ? » demanda Mme Figg timidement. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

« Non, bien sûr que je ne veux pas lui parler. Pourquoi le voudrais-je ? C'est à cause de lui que ma famille a été embarquée dans ça. »

Pétunia commençait à devenir extrêmement impatiente . Dudley serait réveillé bientôt et elle devait être de retour au 4, Privet Drive avant qu'il ne soit levé. Elle aurait du venir plus tôt, mais elle avait dû attendre que Vernon soit parti au bureau.

Mme Figg était ébahie. Non, elle était plus qu 'ébahie. Elle était complètement choquée.

« Mme Figg » dit Pétunia hautainement, ne respectant pas plus la femme qui lui faisait face qu'elle ne respectait les gens qui nettoyaient les toilettes dans les supermarchés. « Je veux parler à quelqu'un et je n'ai pas toute la journée. Si vous voulez que ce garçon revienne chez moi l'été prochain, alors vous allez contacter l'un des hommes à qui je veux parler. »

Mme Figg la fixa simplement, quelque peu offensée et complètement perdue. Les pensées de son chat malade étaient remplacées par la demande surprenante de sa voisine. Elle savait que le garçon devait retourner à Privet Drive l'été prochain, et ne voyait aucun moyen pour éviter de répondre à la demande de cette femme malpolie.

« D'accord » marmonna t-elle.« Nous allons juste devoir utiliser de la poudre de Cheminette. »

« Bien » dit Pétunia sèchement. « Rapidement, dans ce cas »

Me Figg se dirigea vers sa cheminée, et Pétunia la regarda complètement indifférente, tandis que la vielle femme prenait une poignée de poudre scintillante dans un pot de fleurs sur le rebord, le versa dans le foyer et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait et plaçait sa tête en plein dans les flammes vert émeraudes. Parce que Dumbledore lui même n'avait jamais révélé à Pétunia Dursley la location du quartier Général, elle ne put comprendre les mots de la femme, mais elle s'en fichait franchement. Elle regarda Mme Figg laisser sa tête dans le feu pour un moment, puis fit un bref signe de tête lorsque la vielle femme se retira , enlevant la suie de ses cheveux et frottant son front, annonçant « Quelqu'un sera là dans un instant »

OoOoO

Remus Lupin et Molly Weasley étaient assis dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld, prévoyant le petit rassemblement qui serait organisé le soir même en l'honneur du seizième anniversaire d'Harry. Molly l'avait envoyé ainsi que Ginny et Ron en haut pas moins de cinq minutes auparavant , leur disant que leur tâche pour la matinée était de nettoyer la chambre de Buck et rester en sa compagnie pour un moment. L'animal n'avait pas eu de compagnie à proprement parler depuis la mort de Sirius, et ça avait été un bon prétexte pour s'assurer qu'Harry serait hors de la pièce et occupé pendant qu'ils faisaient leur préparations .

« Je ne pense pas que ce serait bien de surprendre Harry » conseilla Remus.

« Bine sûr, tu as raison. » répondit Molly. « Juste un petit dîner, calme et avec nous tous , et avec un gâteau bien sûr, et ses cadeaux. »

Remus acquiesça. « Peut être que Fred et George pourraient amener quelques jeux de leur magasin. Je pense qu'Harry apprécierait la distraction, du moment qu'ils acceptent de ne pas faire quelque chose qui le surprendrait trop. »

Molly fut épargnée de répondre à cette demande (bien qu'elle n'avait toujours pas entièrement pardonné à ses enfants l'histoire des tasses.) par le flash de flammes vertes dans le feu de la cuisine, et un petit cri lorsque la tête de Mme Figg heurta violemment la bouilloire à thé sur le foyer.

« Arabella ? » demanda Remus, se précipitant pour déplacer la bouilloire de la cheminée. « As tu des ennuis ? As tu besoin de parler à Albus ? »

« Non, non » répondit la vieille femme « et je ne peux pas rester longtemps, c'est une torture pour mes genoux. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Molly anxieusement. Elle fut soudainement inquiète pour Harry, bien qu'elle savait qu'il était en sécurité en haut et que Ron et Ginny l'auraient immédiatement appelée si quelque chose lui était arrivé.

« Et bien… c'est, en fait, je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer, mais j'ai la tante d'Harry chez moi et elle insiste pour parler à l'un d'entre vous . Elle dit qu'elle veut savoir comment va Harry mais elle en veut pas lui parler . Elle était assez catégorique à ce propos, en fait. »

« Pétunia Dursley veut parler à l'un d'entre nous ? » demanda Remus, ébahi.

« Pour quelle raison ? » Il ne croyait pas une seconde que la femme pouvait être concernée par son unique neveu, il s'agissait forcément d'autre chose. Même s'il essaya de rester calme, il pouvait sentir la colère refoulée qu'il avait ressentie vis à vis des Dursley essayer de remonter à la surface.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Mme Figg. «Elle a dit que si on voulait qu'Harry revienne chez elle l'été prochain, elle veut parler à l'un de vous maintenant, et elle n'est pas vraiment patiente. »

« Oh, je vais lui parler, moi » gronda Molly, sa voix dangereusement basse.

« Molly, reste calme s'il te plait » l'avertit Remus, bien qu'il serrait les poings tellement fort que ses articulations étaient blanches.

« Est ce que l'un de vous peut venir alors ? » pressa Mme Figg. « Elle ne partira pas d'ici là, et j'ai un chat malade qui a besoin de moi. »

« Bien , Arabella. Dis lui que l'un d'entre nous va venir rapidement. » dit Remus.

Mme Figg acquiesça, et sa tête disparut des flammes. Molly et Remus se fixèrent pendant un léger moment, puis Molly murmura dans une rage à peine contenue « Je vais y aller, Remus. Il y a certaines choses que je veux dire moi même à cette femme. »

« Et c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle tu n'iras pas, Molly. On ne peut pas risquer de perdre la protection du sang. » répondit Remus. « J'irai. »

« On y va tous les deux. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Tu sais bien que l'un de nous doit rester ici. » lui rappela gentiment Remus. « J'irai, et serai de retour dans un petit moment, et je te dirais tout ce dont nous aurons parlé. De plus, les enfants trouveront beaucoup plus louche le fait que tu partes que moi. »

Molly savait que c'était vrai. Depuis qu'Harry s'était rétabli, Remus avait souvent quitté le Quartier Général pour parler à Albus ou pour accomplir certaines missions de l'Ordre, tandis qu'elle restait habituellement à la maison avec ses enfants. Elle hésita, puis acquiesça.

« Mais tu lui dis, Remus… tu lui dis… » elle pouvait à peine trouver les mots, étant toujours autant furieuse envers les Dursley pour avoir maltraité Harry et l'avoir laissé devenir malade au point d'approcher de peu la mort.

« OK Molly » dit calmement Remus . Il était tout aussi furieux qu'elle, mais tous deux savaient qu'il avait plus de self-contrôle . « On verra comment ça se passe, d'accord ? »

Il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et la jeta dans les flammes, énonçant clairement « Chez Arabella Figg » et entra dans le feu.

OoOoOoO

Montrant le premier signe d'appréhension, Pétunia Dursley recula de quelques pas tandis que la cheminée de Mme Figg s'enflammait de vert un instant plus tard, et l'homme mince et hâve qu'elle avait vu avec son neveu sorti de la cheminée. Il ne lui adressa pas même un regard tout d'abord, époussetant plutôt la suie qui s'était déposée sur sa robe , et saluant Mme Figg. Il se tourna enfin vers elle. « Vous vouliez parler à quelqu'un au sujet d'Harry ? » demanda t'il .

« Oui » répondit Pétunia , avant de reprendre son habituelle attitude hautaine et sèche.

« Vous laissez le garçon sur mon pas de porte , m'obligeant à m'occuper de lui, et puis vous venez le chercher sur un coup de tête, sans même avoir la politesse de nous faire savoir s'il est vivant ou mort. Vous oubliez, Monsieur, que c'est ma famille, et non votre… espèce, qui a pris soin du garçon durant toute sa misérable vie. »

Remus ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup , se forçant à ne pas perdre son calme devant la tante d'Harry. Il ignora volontairement ses revendications comme quoi elle avait 'pris soin' d'Harry de quelque manière que ce soit, et répondit lentement « Harry est vivant, Mme Dursley, et nous nous attendons à ce qu'il se rétablisse parfaitement. Et maintenant, si c'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir, je vais juste- »

« Ce n'est certainement pas tout ce que je voulais savoir » dit Pétunia d'une voix presque stridente. « Je veux savoir ce qui l'a fait devenir comme ça, ou _qui_ l'a fait devenir comme ça. Je veux savoir si ça a quelque chose à voir avec cet homme… cet homme qui a tué ma sœur. »

Sa voix s'adoucit à la fin de la phrase, et Lupin songea qu'il avait peut être détecté une trace d'émotion lorsqu'elle avait dit le mot 'sœur' , mais il n'était pas sûr du tout.

Il hésita. Il devait faire très attention ici. S'il disait ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire, elle interdirait à Harry de revenir chez elle, et ça ferait du garçon une cible ouverte pour Voldemort si la protection restante était annulée. Il décida que pour le moment, la moitié de la vérité serait suffisante, et il souhaitait en lui même qu'Albus soit là pour s'occuper de la situation.

« Mme Dursley » dit il d'une voix saccadée ; « environ une semaine avant qu'il ne revienne à Little Whinging, Harry a traversé une horrible épreuve avec Voldemort. » Il lança u regard d'avertissement à Mme Figg qui avait écarquillé les yeux en l'entendant prononcer le nom.

« Il a également du regarder son parrain, l'homme qu'il considérait à la fois comme un père et comme un frère, se faire assassiner sous ses yeux. De manière tout à fait compréhensible, ça a plutôt été dur pour lui. »

« Je sais pour les cauchemars. » lui dit Pétunia. « Le garçon m'en a parlé. »

« Etais-ce avant ou après que votre mari le frappe si fort que son visage en avait un bleu , Mme Dursley ? » dit Remus en perdant presque son calme.

Pétunia détourna le regard et ne lui répondit pas.

« Harry a aussi des flash-backs précis lorsqu'il est éveillé » continua Remus, s'obligeant à se maîtriser, et lui disant quelque chose qui, même si ce n'était pas toute la vérité à propos d'Harry, pourrait être suffisant pour elle. « Ces flash-backs le laissaient physiquement et mentalement faible, et tout ce que vous lui donniez à manger l'a rendu malade. »

« La nourriture que je lui ai fourni était parfaitement saine » dit Pétunia d'un ton cassant, pensant que Remus doutait de ses capacités de cuisinière.

« Là n'est pas la question » répondit il. « Vous m'avez demandé comment Harry est tombé malade tout en étant sous votre surveillance, et j'ai répondu. Est ce que ce sera tout ? »

« Non » dit Pétunia doucement, et il pu détecter, pour la première fois de la peur dans sa voix. « Je veux savoir si…cet homme.. »

« Voldemort » interrompit Remus, faisant pâlir Mme Figg de nouveau.

« Je veux savoir si garder ce garçon chez nous fera courir cet homme après ma famille. »

« Mme Dursley » commença Remus, souhaitant une fois de plus que Dumbledore soit là. Ca aurait du être lui qui tiendrait cette conversation à sa place, mais Remus ne pouvait voir aucun échappatoire maintenant. « Aussi longtemps que Voldemort reste en vie, il n'y a aucune famille au monde, magique ou non magique, qui est en sécurité. Vous ne le comprenez peut être pas, mais Harry est notre plus grand espoir pour le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute, et ne le gardant en sécurité, vous assurez no seulement la sécurité de votre propre famille, mais aussi celles de nombreuses autres. »

«Pétunia ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir était que Vernon et Dudley resteraient en sécurité si elle autorisait Harry à venir chez elle une année de plus.

« Cette… chose » Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à dire le mot _magie._ « Cette protection que vous dites qu'il a , elle nous protégera aussi ? »

« Vous serez autant en sécurité qu'Harry lorsqu'il est avec vous » répondit Lupin calmement.

« La protection du sang est une magie puissante, et je suis sûr que comme vous l'a expliqué le professeur Dumbledore, lorsque votre sœur Lily a donné sa vie pour protéger Harry, le garçon reste en sécurité lorsqu'il peut encore appeler 'maison' l'endroit où réside son sang. » Pétunia acquiesça, et avec un bref coup d'œil à sa fine montre de poignet en or, elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce sans un mot et sans même un regard derrière elle. Dudley se levait habituellement vers dix heures, affamé pour son petit déjeuner, et il était déjà moins le quart. Remus la regarda partir et jura à voix basse, ravalant l'avalanche de mots qu'il aurait voulu lui lancer dans le dos. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour son souci envers Vernon et Dudley, mais il est dans une colère noire car pas même un minimum de ce souci n'était destiné à son neveu. Il soupira, restant calme de nouveau, dit au revoir à Mme Figg , l'avertissant qu'il la contacterait sous quelque jours, puis retourna Square Grimmauld.

OoOoOoO

« Harry, Ron, Ginny ! Descendez pour le dîner maintenant ! » appela Molly du bas des escaliers.

Harry souria à ses deux amis, sachant qu'il était en fait guidé vers sa toute première fête d'anniversaire, et les trois descendirent ensembles.

« Maintenant Harry » l'avertit Ginny « tu as intérêt à faire semblent d'être surpris, ou alors ils vont tous penser que je te l'ai dit. »

« Bah, c'est ce que tu as fait » dit Ron, puis , imitant la voix de sa sœur, il dit « Oh, non, Harry, on ne te cache rien… enfin, presque rien…. C'est à dire, c'est censé être une surprise, tu vois… »

Harry ria tout bas. Ginny, en dépit de toute son expérience à marchander avec ses frères aînés, était toujours inefficace quand il s'agissait de garder un secret sous la pression, et il dû admettre en lui même qu'il avait aimé l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de la journée de se rendre à la cuisine. Il n'avait aucune idée de la conversation qu'avait eu Remus avec la tante Pétunia ce matin. Molly et Remus avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui gâcher sa fête d'anniversaire, et lui en parleraient à un autre moment, seulement en cas d'absolue nécessité.

« Ginny ne m'a vraiment rien dit Ron » la taquina Harry. « Seulement que c'était une surprise, que ça se passerait dans la cuisine et que ça a quelque chose à voir avec mon anniversaire …» Ginny rougit, puis rougit encore plus quand elle réalisa combien Harry la faisait rougir depuis la dernière semaine, maintenant que sa personnalité normale lui était revenue. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la cuisine, Ron et Ginny laissèrent Harry rentrer en premier. Il regarda autour de lui et vit tous les Weasley (à part Percy, encore une fois) Tonks, Maugrey, Lupin, Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebot, le professeur McGonnagal et … Hermione.

Personne ne cria 'surprise' ou ne fit de mouvements brusques, mais restèrent debout derrière la table à sourire, la table qui était d'ailleurs recouverte de nourriture , d'un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire et de la plus grosse pile de cadeaux que Harry ai jamais vu.

« Hermione » entendit il Ron s'exclamer tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui. « Maman ne m'avait pas dit que tu viendrais ! » Harry nota, amusé, que la voix de Ron était devenue haut perchée à la vue de leur amie. Hermione courut de derrière la table , mais avant de saluer Ron ou Ginny, elle jeta ses bras autour du cou d'Harry dans une forte étreinte.

« Oh Harry ! J'étais tellement inquiète ! Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ? » Harry tituba un instant sous la force de l'étreinte puis la lui rendit de la même façon.

« Je vais bien maintenant, Hermione. Vraiment. » la rassura t'il. Elle enleva finalement ses bras de lui et enlaça rapidement Ginny avant de se tourner vers Ron. Harry et les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer que son étreinte était un peu plus longue que de nécessaire.

« Bien, vous quatre. » dit Mme Weasley. « Il n'y a aucune raison pour rester plantés là. Entrez et commençons la fête ! »

La nourriture, comme d'habitude, était délicieuse et Harry songea qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi amusant que lorsqu'il souffla les bougies sur son gâteau d'anniversaire dans un souffle si grand qu'il manqua d'air. Il n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant-en fait, le seul gâteau d'anniversaire qui lui avait été offert venait d'Hagrid, donné cinq ans auparavant lorsqu' Harry avait découvert le jour de ses onze ans qu'il était un sorcier.

Après que tout le monde se soit servi de gâteau, Harry se leva finalement pour ouvrir ses cadeaux et fut ébahi devant le nombre. 'Alors c'est pour ça que Dudley était tellement excité pour ses anniversaires' pensa t'il. En vérité , néanmoins, aussi excité qu'il était par ses cadeaux, le fait que tous ces gens soient venus pour célébrer son anniversaire était le sentiment le plus merveilleux au monde.

Fred et George, bien sûr, avaient donné à Harry une énorme boîte pleine de produits de Weasley Sorcier Facétieux, 'meilleurs vœux des propriétaires' . Bill et Charlie lui offrirent un étui argenté pour son Eclair de Feu muni d'un détecteur anti-vol qui alerterait Harry si quelqu'un d'autre que lui essaierait de le monter. Mr, Mme Weasley et Ginny lui avaient offert une boîte d'aspect ancien munie d'une large clé dorée, pour lui permettre de garder n'importe quel bien à l'abri de tous ; et Ron lui avait offert l'habituelle boîte de chocolat de chez Honeyduke. Hermione, Lupin, Tonks et McGonnagal lui avaient acheté un assortiment de livres de Défense, ainsi qu'un exemplaire de _Métamorphoses Avancées._

« Vous en aurez besoin ce trimestre, Potter. » lui dit McGonnagal , lui souriant avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté dans les yeux.

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-il . Les résultats des BUSES n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et il savait qu'il fallait avoir au moins 'Efforts Exceptionnels' à l'examen de Métamorphose pour accéder aux cours des ASPICS. McGonnagal acquiesça, mais ne voulut rien dire d'autre sur le sujet. Le dernier cadeau d'Harry était un paquet d'une drôle de forme, provenant du professeur Dumbledore. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Le dernier paquet du directeur avait été la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il l'ouvrit donc et éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit quatre paires de chaussettes en laine, dans un assortiment de couleurs différentes. Il se souvint des nombreux commentaires de Dumbledore comme quoi il ne recevait jamais de chaussettes pendant les vacances. Il leva les eux vers le Directeur et vit la petite lueur de malice dans son regard.

« Un homme n'a jamais assez de chaussettes chaudes , Harry. » dit Dumbledore. « J'aime particulièrement les rouges » ajouta t-il, pointant l'une des paires.

Harry sentit une avalanche d'émotions tandis qu'il regardait ses amis , non, sa famille, de Bill et ses longs cheveux roux coiffés en queue de cheval à Hermione, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

« Merci » s'étrangla t-il. « Juste… merci. »

« Mais de ri –» commença Mme Weasley qui fut interrompue par Lupin qui s'exclama « Harry ! »

Car Harry avait soudainement poussé un grand cri avant de tomber à genoux, agrippant son front. Son visage était une fois de plus devenu mortellement pâle, et il commença à se balancer de long en large.

**Joyeux noël à tous !**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews s.v.p !**


	12. Assiégé

**Chapitre 12 : Assiégé**

Pendant les tous premiers moments de l'attaque sur son esprit, Harry essaya de se concentrer à travers la douleur aveuglante de son front , essaya de fermer les portes de la forteresse qu'il s'était mentalement construite, essaya de repousser Voldemort. Mais cette fois, la pression était différente de tout ce qu'Harry avait jamais subi , comme un bélier dirigé directement sur son crâne.

_« Joyeux anniversaire, Potter… je t'ai manqué ? »_

Cette fois, Voldemort dit cette seule phrase avant qu'Harry ne sente la pression multipliée par dix , et il sut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en train de fouiller profondément ses pensées, à la recherche de quelque chose. Il le repoussa de toutes ses forces, mais ses défenses tombèrent complètement lorsqu'il entendit une autre voix, froide et traînante, une voix qu'il haïssait presque autant que celle de Voldemort.

« Oui, oui, joyeux anniversaire. Ce ne serait pas poli de se dispenser des salutations, n'est ce pas Potter ? Ton parrain n'a jamais vraiment été très poli, j'espère vraiment que l'on t'a fourni une meilleure éducation. »

La douleur était insoutenable, et Harry ne pouvait entendre que vaguement les cris des personnes au n°12 Square Grimmauld tandis qu'il luttait pour les faire partir. La voix de Lucius Malfoy s'entendit de nouveau tandis que Voldemort passait à travers les portes de son esprit et fouillait dans ses souvenirs les plus intimes.

« Pas si facile de se battre lorsque nous sommes deux, n'est ce pas ? Et quand on pense que ton imbécile de professeur pensait véritablement que tu serais un adversaire digne de ce nom pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Autre part dans son esprit, une scène d'il y a très longtemps se déroula. Dudley et Harry, tous deux âgés de cinq ans, étaient en train de se battre pour la télécommande de la télé. L'oncle Vernon avait battu Harry après avoir donné la télécommande à Dudley, puis l'avait enfermé dans son placard… Le petit Harry était en train de pleurer et de douleur et d'injustice, suppliant qu'on le laisse sortir.

_« Oh, pauvre bébé Potter… Enfermé dans le placard parce qu'il est un mauvais petit garçon. »_ continua Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny Weasley, pâle , semblant à deux doigts de la mort, étendue sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets… Tom Jedusor utilisant la baguette d'Harry pour écrire dans l'air 'Je suis Voldemort' au dessus d'elle.

_« Ca avait presque marché, Potter… mais tu as réussi à la sauver. Elle en sera pas aussi chanceuse la prochaine fois . » _interrompit Voldemort d'une voix onctueuse.

_« On l'aura, Potter. Les autres belettes aussi. Et la Sang de Bourbe. »_ ajouta Malfoy.

Une haute silhouette, encapuchonnée, la respiration haletante, s'approchait de lui. Il se sentit frigorifié, et entendit les cris de sa mère tandis que tout bonheur lui était enlevé.

« Peur des détraqueurs, Potter ? Je saurai m'en souvenir. Ils m'ont rejoints maintenant, tu sais…ils iront là où je leur dit d'aller. Aimerais tu avoir de la visite, Potter ?Peut être que ça peut s'arranger… »

Et enfin , le souvenir qu'Harry craignait le plus, celui pour lequel ils s'étaient tous battus si dur pour le tenir hors de la portée des Mangemorts…

Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche … Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore … et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit …Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois …

Harry entendit le sifflement triomphant de Voldemort. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le souvenir s'envola, tout devint sombre, et Harry ne sût rien de plus.

OoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore traversa le groupe entourant Harry tandis que Charlie étendait doucement l'adolescent tremblant sur le sol. Tout le monde dans la pièce était terrifié de ce qui arrivait à Harry –à part Molly, Lupin, et Ginny, personne n'avait jamais vu ça avant, même s'ils en avaient entendus parler. Hermione et Ginny restèrent debout , se serrant la main fortement, les larmes coulant sur leur visage tandis qu'elles sanglotaient silencieusement. Les cinq frères Weasley et leur père se tenaient côte à côte, fixant Harry, leur tâches de rousseur ressortant sur leur visage pâle. McGonnagal était droite comme un 'i', sa main recouvrant sa bouche en signe d'horreur, ses yeux écarquillés. Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey étaient de l'autre côté de la table, incapables de quitter Harry des yeux, bien quel l'œil magique de Fol-Œil fouillait lentement la pièce. Molly et Remus avaient mis le corps rigide d'Harry dans une position assise et Lupin criait, lui disant de se battre. Molly ne dit rien, mais elle gardait le garçon vers elle, inquiète de ses spasmes et de la sueur qui coulait le long de son cou. Dumbledore était l'unique personne de la pièce à rester calme. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Harry , posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit doucement : « Souviens toi, Harry, personne ne peut entrer si tu ne veux pas qu'il entre. Tu peux le battre. » Sa voix se tût abruptement lorsque le corps d'Harry se raidit, et Molly et Lupin furent presque poussées de côté par la force du geste.

« Non ! » cria Harry brusquement, mais après ça, son corps se ramollit dans les bras de Molly, et il commença à gémir dans une voix qui n'était presque plus la sienne. « Non, oncle Vernon, ne me frappe pas ! Je suis désolé… laisse moi sortir, s'il te plait, laisse moi sortir ! »

Les yeux de Molly se remplirent de larmes Elle savait qu'Harry était forcé de revivre certains de ses souvenirs d'enfance comme Voldemort sondait son esprit. A ce moment, elle haïssait plus Vernon Dursley que n'importe qui d'autre de sa vie.

La voix de Dumbledore se fit plus insistante, et presque inquiète lorsqu'il dit « Harry, tu dois le battre. Repousse le Harry ! Repousse le hors de ton esprit ! Il ne doit pas rester ! Harry ! »

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses yeux bougèrent tandis qu'il parla de nouveau.

« Ginny, oh Ginny, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas morte… »

Remus jeta un bref coup d'œil à Molly , dont le visage était devenu totalement blanc en entendant ces mots. Les Weasleys se tournèrent en même temps vers Ginny, à présent tenue par Hermione qui n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état qu'elle. Arthur les rejoignit rapidement et prit Ginny dans ses bras, tremblant, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Harry ! Tu lui donnes exactement ce qu'il veut ! » cria Remus. « Combats le Harry ! Tu peux le faire ! »

« Tu dois le repousser hors de ton esprit Harry . » La voix de Dumbledore était de nouveau calme, mais avec une trace de panique. A part Remus, personne d'autre dans la pièce savait que Harry détenait les mots de la prophétie dans sa mémoire, et seul Dumbledore devina que c'était ça que Voldemort cherchait.

Remus était trop inquiet pour Harry pour s'en soucier, néanmoins.

« Mamaann… » gémit Harry . « Maman, non … »

Remus agrippa l'épaule d'Harry tellement fort que ça aurait été douloureux si Harry avait été capable de sentir la douleur par dessus celle de son front. « Harry, s'il te plaît… » murmura t'il d'une voix brisée, terrifié de ce qu'il lui arrivait. « Tu dois te battre. Tu le dois. »

« Harry James Potter ! » tonna Dumbledore, et tout le monde dans la pièce sursauta au changement de ton. Une aura de pouvoir entoura le vieil homme qui était déterminé à stopper cette attque coûte que coûte.

« Ecoute moi ! Tu vas te battre ! Tu peux le repousser ! Bat le Harry ! Bat toi ! »

Mais Harry , de nouveau, ne répondit pas. Son énergie sembla complètement vidée tandis qu'il murmura « Celui qui a le pouvoir… »

Il haleta un grand coup, comme s'il luttait pour trouver de l'air, et tomba, amorphe de nouveau, dans les bras de Molly.

« C'est fini » dit doucement Dumbledore, se penchant pour examiner Harry attentivement. Il souleva tendrement la frange de son front , retraçant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair du bout de ses longs doigts fins, sachant que c'était probable que Voldemort détenait à présent l'entier contenu de la prophétie. Pourquoi Harry n'avait il pas été capable de le repousser cette fois ? Il l'avait déjà fait une fois auparavant, et lorsque l'attaque s'était déroulée Harry avait était fort, avait été heureux. Il aurait dû être capable de repousser Voldemort rapidement, comme la dernière fois. Quelle était la différence ?

« Il a besoin d'être dans un lit », dit Molly doucement, ses bras tremblants sou l'effort de porter le poids du corps inerte. « Bill, Charlie, montez le en haut et restez avec lui. Il ne se réveillera pas avant un moment. Ron, Ginny, Hermione vous montez avec lui aussi. Je veux qu'il voie votre visage en se réveillant. Fred, George, allez à Poudlard et ramenez Mme Pomfresh, je crains qu'Harry aie de nouveau besoin d'elle. »

Bill et Charlie prirent Harry avec eux, et quittèrent la cuisine, suivis de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ron et Hermione se donnaient à présent la main, et Ginny avait les bras serrés sur sa poitrine tandis que ses larmes continuaient de couler le long de son visage . Mme Weasley savait que Ginny avait besoin de réconfort, mais elle savait aussi que Bill était très proche d'elle et qu'il serait capable de la calmer pendant que les adultes parlaient. Fred et George, arborant sur leur visage identique un air solennel que nul ne leur connaissait, jetèrent de la poudre de Cheminette dans le feu, dirent 'Poudlard' et entrèrent dans les flammes.

Remus Lupin se leva et fit un geste comme pour suivre le groupe hors de la cuisine, mais Dumbledore dit calmement « Remus, tu dois rester ici pour le moment. Harry risque de dormir pendant un petit moment, et je te promets que tu seras avec lui lorsqu'il se réveillera. Tout le monde, asseyez vous s'il vous plaît. »

Le professeur McGonnagal, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot ; Maugrey Fol-Œil et M0olly et Arthur trouvèrent tous une chaise près de la table, qui était encore jonchée du reste de la fête. Les cadeaux et le gâteau avaient l'air hors contexte à présent, et l'ambiance dans la pièce était extrêmement lourde tandis qu'ils regardaient Albus Dumbledore.

« Je ne sais pas » commença t-il , « comment Voldemort a traversé les barrières. Je peux seulement deviner que la connexion entre lui et Harry est devenue suffisamment forte pour qu'il n'ai même plus besoin d'être près du garçon, ou même de connaître son emplacement, pour pouvoir pénétrer son esprit. »

« Mais les leçons d'Occlumencie » interrompit le professeur McGonnagal, « Albus, vous aviez dit que le garçon se débrouillait bien. »

« Et c'était le cas. Juste l'autre jour, il a été capable de stopper une attaque de Voldemort en quelque secondes dès le début, et il e st capable de m'expulser de son esprit à presque chaque leçon maintenant. »

« Alors pourquoi… » demanda Remus, sa voix semblant de nouveau brisée et fatiguée.

« Je l'ignore Remus. » répondit Dumbledore. « Je ne sais pas ce qui était différend cette fois. C'est quelque chose qu'Harry seul sera en mesure de nous dire. »

« Va t'il s'en rappeler ? » demanda Tonks.

« Oui, Tonks » répondit Molly d'une voix tremblante. « Il se rappelle toujours de tout, bien que ce serait mieux s'il ne se souvenait de rien.

« Non » grogna Maugrey. « C'est mieux qu'il se souvienne, ou sinon il n'apprendra jamais à repousser les intrusions de son esprit. »

Molly se retourna vers Fol-Œil, semblant furieuse et sur le point de répliquer, mais Arthur posa une main apaisante sur son bras, et elle en dis rien. Elle haïssait le fait qu'Harry doive traverser tout ça, et son sang bouillonnait quand ils discutaient de lui comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un pion dans cette guerre, une arme.

Remus pensa soudainement à la prophétie . Il regarda Dumbledore. « Vous pensez que… »

Il se tût lorsque Dumbledore lui lança un regard d'avertissement mais son cœur se serra de peur lorsque le vieil homme acquiesça presque imperceptiblement. Ainsi Dumbledore pensait que Voldemort connaissait l'intégralité de la prophétie, et Remus savait que ça signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reculerait devant rien pour trouver Harry, pour le briser. Assurer la sécurité de son filleul allait devenir presque impossible.

« Kingsley, Tonks » commença Dumbledore. « Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry retourne à Poudlard, on va avoir besoin d'augmenter la garde autour de la maison, et autour d'Harry s'il la quittes. Pouvez vous rassembler quelques personnes appropriées pour nous aider ? »

Tonks et Kingsley acquiescèrent tous les deux, et se levèrent pour retourner au Quartier général des Aurors.

« Mais à l'école, Albus, que fera t-on lorsqu'il sera à l'école ? » demanda McGonnagal.

« J'ai amélioré les barrières autour de l'école de mon mieux, et ça prend un bon bout de temps pour les traverser . En même temps, nous surveillerons tous les alentours, pour la sécurité d'Harry. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Y'a t-il autre chose Albus ? » demanda poliment Remus. « Je dois vraiment monter le voir. »

« Non, pour le moment, il n'y a arien d'autre que nous puissions faire. Tout le monde, soyez vigilants, la situation d'Harry n'a jamais été aussi dangereuse. »

Bine que personne d'autre que Remus ne savait exactement ce que disait la prophétie, le danger qui planait sur Harry était évident. Ils acquiescèrent tous, et après la promesse de Molly qu'elle leur dirait comment allait Harry une fois réveillé, McGonnagal et Maugrey Fol-Œil quittèrent la cuisine pour rentrer chez eux.

Molly se tourna vers Dumbledore, prêt lui aussi à partir. « Albus » dit elle doucement, « qu'est ce que vous nous cachez ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Molly, je crains de ne rien pouvoir dire de plus pour le moment. Lorsqu' Harry sera prêt à en parler, il le fera… et je pense qu'il le sera bientôt. Pour le moment, néanmoins, je le laisse à vos excellents soins, je dois retourner à Poudlard. »

Dumbledore se retourna pour quitter la pièce, et Remus le suivit, ayant l'intention de monter directement voir Harry.

Molly commença à tout ranger fébrilement, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur pose une main sur son épaule avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Les parents Weasley étaient très ébranlés par ce qui arrivait au garçon qu'ils aimaient comme leur propre fils, et ils avaient mutuellement besoin du réconfort de l'autre en ce moment précis.

« Oh, Arthur » dit Molly doucement. «Qu'est ce qu'il va encore devoir traverser? »

Arthur ne pouvait pas répondre, il pouvait seulement prier pour qu'Harry survive à ce qui lui arrivait.

OoOoO

Ginny suivit silencieusement ses frères jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, paralysée par le choc. Cette attaque avait été infiniment plus violente que celle à laquelle elle avait assisté la semaine précédente, et le suppliement qu'elle avait entendu dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait parlé du souvenir de la Chambre l'avait secoué au plus profond d'elle . Comment quelqu'un pouvait oser menacer Harry comme Voldemort l'avait fait ! Même à travers le choc, Ginny commença à ressentir une colère qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie auparavant , une colère froide qui bouillait en elle destinée à Vernon Dursley , à Voldemort, et à chaque personne qui avait essayé de blesser son ami . Il n'était qu'un adolescent, comme son frère Ron… pourquoi devait il traverser tout ça ?

Bill et Charlie posèrent gentiment Harry sur son lit, et même dans son état d'abrutissement, celui ci se tourna immédiatement sur le côté et se roula en boule, essayant de se protéger même dans son sommeil. Charlie s'assit lourdement sur la chaise à côté du lit, fixant Harry, incrédule quant à ce qu'il avait vu le garçon subir. Bill, cependant, se tourna immédiatement vers Ginny et la tint fermement dans ses bras. L'affection de son frère était tout ce dont Ginny avait besoin pour se libérer. Elle éclata aussitôt en sanglots sur la poitrine de son frère.

« Chuuuut… ça va aller… Harry va bien maintenant, il est juste en train de dormir. »

Ron regardait la scène comme s'il se trouvait à des kilomètres de là. Il ne savait pas comment aider Ginny, ou Harry, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il était reconnaissant de sentir la main tiède d'Hermione dans la sienne, et il regarda ses yeux effrayés, sachant qu'ils étaient le miroir de ses propres sentiments. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup de choses avec Harry, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi brisé qu'il ne l'avait été en bas. Ca apportait une nouvelle dimension à l'existence d'Harry, et toute jalousie qu'il avait pu ressentir un jour vis à vis de sa célébrité des transformait en pitié pour son ami.

« On doit l'aider, Ron » murmura Hermione. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais nous devons l'aider. » Ron acquiesça muettement, sachant que même les milliers de livres d'Hermione ne les aiderait probablement pas.

Les sanglots de Ginny diminuaient graduellement tandis que Bill continuait à l'enlacer, essayent désespérément de consoler sa petite sœur qu'il avait toujours tenté de protéger en grandissant. Mais c'était dur, néanmoins, car même son esprit vif avait du mal à fonctionner avec ce qui était arrivé cette nuit, et Bill sentit que les sentiments de Ginny envers Harry avaient dépassé l'amitié, avaient dépassé l'amourette pour se transformer en un amour profond et une féroce détermination à le protéger. Il le savait , même si elle ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Ca devait être l'enfer pour elle, peut être même plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

OoOoO

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent avant que Harry ne soit de nouveau capable de sortir de son lit. Cette fois , Mme Pomfresh avait dit que ce n'était pas son corps qui était épuisé, mais son esprit, son cœur. Il passait la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre, toujours avec quelqu'un, mais paradoxalement toujours seul , réfléchissant sur ce qui s'était passé ; sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

Voldemort, ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, n'avait pas attaque Harry une nouvelle fois. Celui supposait, et Dumbledore et Remus étaient d'accord, qu'il était occupé à comploter de façon à ce que la prophétie soit accomplie en sa faveur et non en celle d'Harry. Mais il n'avait pas peur, pourtant. Il voulait seulement que ça finisse, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour qu'il puisse essayer de vivre normalement. Ce fut avec ces pensées à l'esprit qu'Harry sortit finalement de son lit et recommença à passer du temps avec Ron, Ginny, et Hermione. Hermione avait demandé à ses parents de la laisser rester pour les dernières semaines, et ils avaient accepté à contre cœur, sachant qu'elle aurait été éperdument malheureuse si elle avait été forcée de rester chez elle.

Deux nuits après que son confinement ne se soit fini et qu'Harry avait commencé à se promener dans la maison, revenant peu à peu à sa personnalité propre, Remus s'émerveilla de sa manière, même s'il avait toujours besoin de temps pour se remettre de ses confrontations, à être toujours capable de reprendre rapidement le cours de sa vie.

Dumbledore avait interrogé Harry presque sans merci lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, au lendemain de son anniversaire. Ils avaient découvert que Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy avaient mis en place une attque en tandem sur son esprit, bien que la manière dont ils s'y étaient pris demeurait un mystère. Lucius Malfoy était toujours à Askaban lorsque Dumbledore s'en était enquis auprès du Ministère, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen de dire comment il avait pu être avec Voldemort cette nuit là.

Dumbledore suspectait les détraqueurs de s'être effectivement révoltés, comme l'avait proclamé Voldemort pendant l'attaque. Cornelius Fudge , néanmoins, continuait à dire que les détraqueurs restaient à Askaban sous les ordres du Ministère. Il était toujours en train d'essayer de se remettre, politiquement parlant, du désastre qu'avait été le retour de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom en Juin, et ne voulait pas admettre que quelque chose d'autre puisse aller de travers aussi. Dumbledore savait qu'il était probable que les détraqueurs servaient Voldemort en secret, et que c'était de cette façon que Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort avaient réussi à pénétrer ensemble l'esprit d'Harry. C'était d'ailleurs un usage totalement inconnu de la Légilimencie, et Albus avait passé le plus clair de son temps à faire des recherches sur les différents moyens pour y parvenir. Le fait que Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy aient tous deux pénétré l'esprit d'Harry en même temps n'était pas tout à fait inconcevable, c'était surtout le fait que, d'après ce dont se souvenait Harry , les deux aient été capables de travailler ensemble, de voir les mêmes souvenirs-en fait, ils avaient été capable de former une seule et même présence. Pour Harry, l'effet avait été désastreux. Deux sorciers puissants pénétrant dans l'esprit de quelqu'un en même temps aurait déjà été dur à battre pour le plus compétent des Occlumens, et Harry n'étudiait l'Occlumencie que depuis quelque semaines. Le pire était sans doute que Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment ils avaient fait ça, et par conséquent n'avait aucune idée de comment les contrer. Le directeur continuait à rendre visite à Harry tous les jours, et à travailler avec lui sur l'Occlumencie tous les matins. Comme Lupin, il avait été inquiet lorsque le garçon était resté si longtemps dans sa chambre, puis soulagé lorsque Harry avait repris ses habitudes avec ses amis. Dumbledore aimait se rappeler combien le jeune homme pouvait être résistant, mais dans ses moments le plus sombres , il s'inquiétait des effets à long terme que cela pouvait avoir sur Harry.

Ainsi la dernière partie de l'été s'écoula, et entre l'amour de ses amis, l'aide du directeur et des autres adultes, et le temps capable de guérir n'importe quelle blessure (pour ne pas mentionner une bonne potion de Sommeil tous les deux ou trois jours) , Harry redevenait en forme.

**Et voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu et n'oubliez pas les reviews SVP !**

**Nymphadora Tonks : désolée, j'aime le sadisme :p**


	13. BUSES

**Chapitre 13 : BUSES **

Le premier jour de la dernière semaine de l'été était chaude et ensoleillées, pas qu'Harry ait vraiment remarqué- il n'avait pas été hors du Square Grimmauld depuis son arrivée un mois avant. Jusqu'à ce jour là, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il avait Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour lui tenir compagnie, Moony à qui parler et l'intérêt d'essayer d'écouter plusieurs réunions de l'Ordre. Ca devenait beaucoup plus difficile, car Fred et George étaient maintenant membres de l'Ordre à part entière, et avec leur nouveau sens des responsabilités (qui provenait d'on ne sait où) ils avaient refusé de fournir aux autres une boîte d'Oreilles à Rallonge et ne voulaient pas leur dire ce qui se passait durant les réunions. Etonnamment, les jumeaux avaient même refusé la demande d'Harry d'acheter des boîtes pour lui et les autres.

« Désolé, vieux » avait insisté George. « Ce sont les règles de l'Ordre, tu sais. On ne les vend même pas au magasin… imagine si Drago Malfoy tombait dessus. »

Harry était plutôt de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Ron , Hermione, Ginny et Molly allaient tous sur le Chemin de Traverse durant la journée pour acheter leurs nouvelles affaires d'école. En dépit de son harcèlement et de ses offres désespérées d'emporter sa cape d'Invisibilité, Remus et Dumbledore avaient refusé la demande d'Harry à être autorisé à accompagner les autres. Tous ses mais lui avaient proposé de rester , mais il leur avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils restent enfermés juste parce qu'il devait l'être. Etrangement, Ginny avait presque semblée déçue.

« Harry, tiens toi droit mon chéri. » lui dit distraitement Molly tandis qu'elle supervisait un mètre mesureur chargé de prendre ses mensurations pour ses nouvelles robes d'école.

« Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si vous me laissiez y aller. » commença t'il. Remus l'interrompit. « Harry, je suis désolé, mais nous en avons déjà parlé, et c'est notre dernier mot. Ce ne serait pas prudent pour toi d'y aller, et les autres seraient moins en sécurité si tu venais. »

Il se sentait mal d'utiliser cette excuse, mais il craignait que son filleul fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré, et en tant que son tuteur , il était de sa responsabilité de le protéger, et ce encore plus qu'avant.

« De plus, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Je resterai avec toi, et nous poussons passer un moment ensemble, pour changer. J'avais vraiment envie de te montrer les livres de défense qu'il y a dans la bibliothèque ici, et de parler de ce que tu prévois pour l'AD cette année. »

Lupin avait dit les mots magiques en mentionnant ses amis, et bien qu'Harry n'était pas content, il resta immobile pendant que Mme Weasley finissait de le mesurer, murmurant seulement un peu dans sa barbe, des mots qui ressemblaient beaucoup à 'injuste' et 'plus un bébé'.

Molly et Remus échangèrent des regards amusés derrière son dos. Même s'ils se sentaient mal de lui interdire la sortie, ses marmonnements têtus étaient une petite preuve de plus qu'Harry retournait à son état normal, du moins aussi normal qu'il puisse l'être, dans tous les cas. Juste quand Molly enleva son mètre, Hermione se précipita dans la pièce, suivie de près par Ron et Ginny.

« Harry, ils sont là ! » s'exclama t-elle. « Les résultats des BUSES sont enfin là ! »

Elle tendit à Harry une grande enveloppe en parchemin jauni couverte de l'écriture pointue de McGonnagal et signée en vert.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » commença Molly , souriant aux airs d'anticipation nerveuse sur les visages de Ron, d'Hermione et d'Harry tandis qu'ils tenaient leur lettre, osant à peine l'ouvrir.

« Minerva m'avait promis qu'ils seraient là ce matin , avant que l'on parte au Chemin de Traverse. Ca a pris plus de temps que prévu parce que beaucoup de professeurs travaillent pour l'Ordre, je suppose. »

Ron et Hermione jetèrent un coup d'œil désolé à Harry à la mention de la sortie, mais Ginny ne sembla même pas entendre la remarque. Elle examinait son enveloppe . Bine que la sienne ne contiendrait pas de résultats de BUSES, bien sûr, elle ressentait un drôle de sentiment , comme de l'anticipation ; et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa lettre la rendait si nerveuse.

« Et bien vous trois… qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Ronald, j'espère vraiment que tu as fait mieux que tes frères ! »

Mme Weasley était presque aussi nerveuse que les futurs sixième année. Elle voulait toujours que ses enfants réussissent, et elle espérait aussi que ce serait une autre réussite dont Harry pourrait être fier.

Ron, Harry et Hermione ouvrirent leur lettre à l'unisson, et pendant un court moment, tout était silencieux à part le bruissement du parchemin tandis qu'ils lisaient leurs résultats.

« Alors ? » pressa Molly. Lentement, Harry, Ron et Hermione levèrent les yeux. Elle regarda leur visage. Hermione, bien sûr, avait l'air émerveillée. Ron souriait lui aussi, mais Harry avait l'air… perdu.

Ron donna ses résultats à sa mère, et l'espace d'un instant on aurait dit qu'elle allait sautiller de joie dans toute la pièce.

« Oh, Ronnie, c'est merveilleux ! Huit BUSES ! Oh, je suis si fière de toi ! »

C'était évident que Mme Weasley avait été plutôt inquiète que Ron ne réussisse pas ses examens, et elle était heureuse que , sur neuf BUSES de passées, Ron en ait réussi huit.

Harry regarda son parchemin de nouveau, persuadé que quelque chose aurait changé dans la minute écoulée.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous informer des résultats de vos examens de BUSE déroulés en Juin à l'école Poudlard de Sorcellerie. Veuillez vous souvenir des scores standards tout en lisant vos résultats :_

O-Optimal

E-Effort Exceptionnel

A-acceptable

P-Piètre

D-Désolant

_Les notes de A à O vous font obtenir une BUSE._

_Les résultats d'Harry James Potter,_

_N°4 , Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey,_

_sont les suivants :_

_Métamorphose : _Effort Exceptionnel

_Défense contre les forces du mal : _Optimal

_Botanique : _Effort Exceptionnel

_Soin des créatures Magiques : _Optimal

_Potions : _Optimal

_Astronomie : _Acceptable

_Sortilèges : _Optimal

_Divination : _Piètre

_Histoire de la Magie : _Désolant

_Félicitations pour vos huit BUSES réussies, Mr Potter, avec une moyenne d'Effort Exceptionnel._

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Griselda Marchbanks._

Il y avait également la lettre annuelle de rentrée et la liste de livres. Cependant, celle ci était totalement vierge. La raison lui fut donnée lorsqu'il lut la lettre du professeur McGonnagal.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Veuillez trouver ci-joint vos résultats des examens de BUSE. Veuillez avoir l'obligeance de choisir six matières pour vos ASPICS que vous souhaitez prendre en sixième année, et notez les sur la liste de livre disponible ci-dessous._

_Comme toujours, le Poudlard Express quittera la gare de King Cross quai n° 9 ¾ , à précisément 11 h , le premier septembre._

_J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien déroulées,_

_Sincèrement,_

_Professeur McGonnagal,_

_Directrice adjointe de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard._

« Quelles matières va tu prendre, vieux ? » demanda Ron. « Je peux seulement en enlever une, j'ai eu E en potions, du coup je ne peux pas le prendre. Tu l'as réussi ? »

Harry acquiesça, pas vraiment sûr de la manière dont il avait eu un O à l'examen de potions. Est ce que Dumbledore avait quelque chose à voir avec ses notes ? Il vérifia la liste de nouveau, sûr qu'il s'était trompé. Puis il se souvint combien ça lui avait paru plus facile de réussir son examen sans avoir Rogue derrière le dos, l'insultant, critiquant chacun de ses gestes, et il pensa que ça avait du faire la différence.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas enlever du coup ? » demanda t-il à Ron.

« Ben, j'ai pas eu Divination. »

« Moi non plus » dit Harry, un petit sourire sur le visage . « Donc on peut l'enlever. »

« Du coup je pense que je vais enlever Histoire de La Magie. C'est complètement inutile de toute façon. » finit Ron, et Harry acquiesça, tout à fait d'accord.

« J'enlève Binns aussi » décida t-il. « Seulement je dois en enlever un de plus. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Hermione ? »

Celle ci fixait sa liste de livres. « Six ! » s'exclama t-elle, incrédule. « Seulement _six_ ! J'ai eu douze BUSES ! Comment vais je faire pour n'en choisir que six ? Je vais devoir parler au professeur McGonnagal, bien sûr, elle ne peut quand même pas s'attendre à ce que … »

« Hermione » protesta Ron, « les classes du niveau ASPIC sont vraiment difficiles.. et sont toutes regroupées en deux heurs. Rappelle toi ce qui s'est passé en troisième année. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit rien. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle la pression qu'elle s'était imposée à elle même en utilisant un retourneur de temps.

Juste lorsqu' Harry décida qu'il allait supprimer l'Astronomie pour être sûr de prendre toutes les matières requises pour être Auror, et qu'il puisse continuer les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid, il entendit un autre cri de Mme Weasley et leva rapidement les yeux de sa liste de livres qui avait magiquement enregistré les livres de classe correspondant à celles qu'il avait choisi en les indiquant sur la liste. Ginny, en plus de tenir sa lettre d'école, tenait un badge rouge et or dans sa main droite. Elle souriait, mais avait quand même l'air abasourdie. Elle avait oublié que les badges de préfet étaient accordés aux cinquième années face aux difficultés qu'avait traversé Harry durant l'été, mais elle supposa que c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était sentie si nerveuse en ouvrant la lettre. Etant la plus jeune de sept enfants, dont quatre avaient déjà été préfets, elle sentait une quantité de pression considérable pour répondre aux attentes de ses frères. Elle savait que Fred et George allaient la charrier sans merci, mais elle était tout de même heureuse.

Mme Weasley était encore plus joyeuse qu'elle en l'avait été lorsque Ron avait été nommé préfet l'année précédente.

« Regardez vous ! Ron et Harry avec huit BUSES chacun, Hermione douze et Ginny préfète ! Oh, ce sont de tellement merveilleuses nouvelles ! Bine sûr, on fera une fête ce soir, après que nous soyons rentrés ! »

Remus souriait aussi en serrant la main de Ron et en félicitant Hermione et Ginny, puis tapota fièrement Harry sur l'épaule.

« C'est excellant, vous quatre ! » dit-il.

« Oh, nous devons y aller ! » s'exclama soudainement Molly. « Ron, Hermione, Ginny…si nous devons acheter tout ce dont vous aurez besoin et revenir assez tôt pour avoir le temps de préparer une petite fête ce soir, nous devons partir tout de suite ! Et je dois envoyer Errol informer Arthur. »

Ron , Hermione et Ginny regardèrent tous Harry tristement, voyant que le sourire qu'il avait eu en réalisant qu'il avait les BUSES nécessaires pour être Auror était en train de s'effacer.

« Ecoute, vieux… » commença Ron, « Maman peut acheter nos fournitures-elle l'a déjà fait par le passé. Pourquoi est ce que nous ne resterions pas tous ici et faire des parties d'échecs.. »

Harry pouvait voir que Ron essayait de l'aider, mais il savait que rester là au lieu d'aller sortir ne lui plairait pas vraiment.

« Non, c'est bon » murmura t-il, puis leva les yeux, essayant de leur sourire. « Mais je veux vraiment que vous me parliez de Weasley Sorciers Facétieux, et me rameniez de la glace de chez Florian Fortescue, et me disiez s'il y a un nouveau balai au magasin de Quidditch … » il se tut peu après. Il ne voulait pas que ses mais se sentent coupables d'y aller, et avait essayé de garder sa voix habituelle, mais le fait de lister toutes les choses qu'il allait manquer lui faisait souhaiter encore plus d'y aller.

« Harry… » commença Ginny.

« Non, vraiment les gars » dit il, avec un faux sourire. « Allez y. Vous avez été enfermés ici suffisamment de temps avec moi ! Je pense que je peux tenir pour un jour, et ne plus, Moony sera là avec moi. »

'Car bien sûr je ne peux jamais être seul…' pensa t-il avec amertume. Sa mauvaise humeur, qui avait disparu lorsqu'il avait eu ses résultats de BUSE, était revenue en partie.

Avec un dernier regard compatissant à Harry ; Ron, Hermione et Ginny suivirent Mme Weasley qui quittait la pièce pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Une fois que le bruit de leur pas se fut évanoui, il quitta le salon pour retourner dans sa chambre. Soudainement, il n'avait plus rien envie de faire d'autre que de s'allonger sur son lit et de fixer le plafond. Après avoir attendu encore un moment, Remus le suivit lentement dans le couloir mais n'entra pas dans sa chambre. Sentant à juste titre que Harry n'apprécierait pas sa présence pour le moment, mais ne voulant pas laisser le garçon complètement seul , il s'assit en face de sa porte , tira un vieux livre de sa poche, et commença à lire, restant attentif au cas où quelque chose n'irait pas dans la chambre.

oOoOo

Harry ferma la porte de sa chambre, espérant que Remus comprendrait l'allusion et ne le suivrait pas, puis s'allongea sur le dos dans son lit. C'était très étrange d'être seul , comme il avait toujours été accompagné depuis son arrivée au QG. Aussi étrange que ça pouvait être, cependant, Harry n'était pas mécontent d'avoir un peu de temps pour penser. Une partie de lui

souhaitait avoir répondu favorablement à l'offre de ses amis, mais il ne voulait pas leur gâcher le plaisir de sortir faire du shopping, et ne plus, sans lui, c'était plus prudent. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, Harry se surprit à repenser à la prophétie.

Car aucun ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit … 

Harry savait que c'était complètement improbable qu'il survive à la bataille finale avec Voldemort, un duel qui devait finir par la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Voldemort était tellement plus puissant que lui, Harry, ne l'était. Il était un sorcier depuis plus de la moitié d'un siècle, et Harry n'avait eu que cinq courtes années d'entraînement. Harry eu un petit rire, mais ça n'était pas joyeux. C'était un rire dur et plein d'amertume, et qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Comment les autres pouvaient ils penser qu'il serait capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

'Tout ce pour quoi je suis doué' pensa Harry, 'c'est de mettre les gens que j'aime en danger. C'est tout.'

Des images de Sirius défilèrent dans sa tête tandis qu'il regardait le plafond de la vieille chambre de son parrain. 'C'est là où Sirius a grandi' pensa t-il. Il savait que l'enfance de Sirius avait été, d'un certain point de vue, aussi misérable que la sienne. Et à cause d'Harry, Sirius avait perdu son meilleur ami, la seule famille qu'il avait, et puis sa propre vie. Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes. Après l'attaque du jour de son seizième anniversaire il n'avait montré que très peu d'émotions. Il était juste trop fatigué pour ressentir quoi que ce soit, quelque fois. Etre distrait de ses pensées avait été facile, mais seul pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti à Privet Drive revenait.

_C'est toi Harry, ça a toujours été toi. Je suis mort à cause de ça. Je suis mort à cause de toi. _

Peu importe ce que disaient Molly et Remus, Harry ressentait toujours une culpabilité brûlante lorsqu'il pensait à son parrain. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait la prophétie, il savait que les gens autour de lui seraient constamment en danger. Ils l'avaient toujours été, mais à présent, sachant qu'il était un homme marqué, Harry comprit finalement la réalité de la situation c'était la guerre, et il était droit au milieu.

Ton parrain ne sera pas le dernier à mourir… 

Des visions de Sirius tombant à travers le voile et des flashs de ses amis morts l'envahirent de nouveau. Ce n'était pas Voldemort qui lui faisait ça. C'était l'esprit d'Harry, sa peur, sa culpabilité- toutes le émotions négatives ne venaient pas de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas Prononcer-Le-Nom. Harry et les autres s'étaient concentrés tellement dur pour repousser Voldemort de son esprit qu'ils avaient oublié qu'Harry avait aussi des problèmes à régler.

'Comment est ce que je vais faire ?' de demanda t-il désespérément . 'Je ne pouvais même pas lancer le sort Doloris sur Bellatrix Lestrange juste après que Sirius soit mort. Comment pourrais-je lancer le sort de la mort ?' Le poids du monde était sur ses épaules. Pour la première fois depuis son anniversaire, Harry commença à sangloter doucement. Il souhaitait que tout le monde le laisse tranquille, sortir de sa vie, parce qu'être prêt de lui revenait à être marqué sur la liste pour mourir, ou pire.

oOoOo

Remus s'assit hors de la chambre, sa lecture oubliée, réfléchissant à ce dont Harry pouvait penser, ou s'il s'était tout simplement endormi. Il avait su qu'un jour sans ses amis serait dur pour le garçon. Ils avaient été les seuls à pouvoir le distraire de ses ennuis, à pouvoir le faire sourire. Harry et Remus étaient devenus beaucoup plus proches dans les dernières semaines qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, mais Lupin n'était pas un adolescent, et il savait qu'Harry avait besoin de leur jeux, de leur taquineries et de leur bouffonneries pour le faire se sentir normal, même heureux.

Remus resta assis pendant quelque minutes, et avait juste décidé de descendre se faire une tasse de café et prendre un jeu d'échecs pour lui et Harry lorsqu'il entendit les légers sanglots venant de l'intérieur de la chambre . Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas attaqué- ce n'était pas les sons violents qui attaquaient une intrusion d'habitude. Devait-il le rejoindre, ou le laisser seul, ce qui était clairement ce qu'il souhaitait ?

'Non' pensa Remus, décidé . 'Harry pense peut être vouloir être seul, mais il ne devrait pas être seul en ce moment là. Il a besoin d'en parler, ou sinon ça le rongera jusqu'à l'os.'

Il se leva, frotta la poussière de sa robe et toqua doucement à la porte.

« Harry ? » demanda t-il. « C'est moi. C'est Moony. Je peux entrer ? »

« Laisse moi tranquille Moony » répondit Harry durement, sa voix brisée par les sanglots. Bine sûr, demander la permission pour entrer n'avait été qu'une formalité, et Remus ouvrit la porte doucement. « Désolé, Harry, mais je ne le ferai pas. »

Harry se redressa sur son lit et fixa Remus à travers les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

« Lupin » dit –il, la voix enrouée mais ferme. « Je ne veux pas de toi ici. Je veux qu'on me laisse seul. Est ce que je peux avoir ne serais-ce que cinq minutes de paix ? »

L'homme remarqua qu'Harry l'avait appelé Lupin et non Moony comme il s'y était habitué, et fut légèrement blessé, mais il comprit immédiatement ce que Harry essayait de faire.

« Est-ce vraiment la paix, Harry ? » demanda t-il gentiment. « Te sens tu vraiment serein , là maintenant ? » Il se dirigea vers le lit et se pencha pour toucher l'épaule d'Harry, mais celui ci se déroba, refusant de regarder son parrain.

« Harry » soupira Remus, s'asseyant dans son fauteuil coutumier, à proximité du lit. « Je pense que tu as besoin de –»

« De parler ? » l'interrompit Harry durement. « Tu penses toujours que je devrais parler. »

« Harry, ça va complètement te saper si tu n'en parles pas. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu penses savoir, au juste ? » La réponse d'Harry était dure et indifférente, et ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées tandis que son désespoir se transformait en colère.

Remus ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder en face la douleur si flagrante sur le visage d'Harry . Il avait espéré que le garçon lui en parlerait , qu'il n'aurait pas à révéler qu'il était déjà au courant pour la prophétie. Il n'avait pas voulu que Harry se sente trahi par Dumbledore , mais à présent, le garçon devait absolument savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre au courant, quelqu'un à qui il pouvait en parler.

« Harry, je sais » dit doucement Remus, sa voix pleine de sous entendus.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes , qui s'étaient légèrement embuées à cause de ses larmes.

« Tu…sais ? » Moony ne parlait sûrement pas de la prophétie, il devait probablement dire qu'il savait comment Harry ressentait la perte de Sirius. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées à ce moment là , Lupin plaça sa main sur le bras d'Harry, et cette fois ci il ne le repoussa pas.

« Oui, Harry, je sais pour la prophétie. Dumbledore me l'a dit après avoir été nommé comme ton parrain, peu après que tu sois ramené ici pour rester avec nous. » Sa voix était douce, presque un murmure, tandis qu'il regardait Harry ,en quête de réaction.

Au lieu de la colère à laquelle il s'attendait, les yeux d'Harry devinrent encore plus tristes.

« Alors tu sais pourquoi c'est si dangereux d'être mon ami, Moony. Tu sais ce que j'ai à faire. »

« Oui, Harry, je sais ce que tu as à faire. »

« Alors pourquoi est-tu toujours là ? Tu devrais être aussi loin de moi que tu le peux, Moony. Je ne laisserai pas quelque chose t'arriver, je ne perdrai personne d'autre ! C'est moi, ça a toujours été moi, et il n'y a rien que tu puisse y faire. Alors arrête de rendre des risques en essayant de me protéger ! Voldemort va me tuer, c'est la seule fin possible, tu ne le vois donc pas ? » La voix d'Harry devint un peu plus aiguë tandis qu'il mettait enfin des mots sur ses pensées les plus profondes que son esprit refoulait depuis le début de l'été.

« Harry » dit Remus d'une voix alarmée, bouleversé parce que son filleul pensait depuis tout ce temps. Il avait soupçonné que c'était ce genre de choses qu'Harry pensait, mais l'entendre lui, dire qu'il allait mourir de la main de Voldemort était plus que Remus ne pouvait supporter.

« Tu dis que tu ne peux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre, Harry ? Et bien moi non plus . Tu es tout ce qui me reste, et tu peux être sur que je ferais tout ce qui est ne mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Tu n'es pas seul. Je serai avec toi tout au long du chemin. »

Les mots de Moony coulaient comme un torrent tandis qu'il songeait désespérément à faire réaliser à Harry qu'il ne serai pas mis de côté.

« Mais Moony » dit Harry, sa voix devenant encore un peu plus douce. « C'est moi. Tu connais la prophétie. Je dois le faire. Ca a toujours été moi. Sirius a dit… » il se tût.

« Qu'a dit Sirius, Harry ? »

« Il a dit qu'il était mort à cause de ça, que mes parents sont morts à cause de ça. Ils sont tous morts à cause de moi. Et je ne te laisserai pas mourir non plus, Moony. Ni Ron, ou Hermione, ou Ginny, ou n'importe qui d'autre ! »

Remus, bien sûr, savait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas avoir parler à Sirius depuis sa mort. Il devait faire référence aux cauchemars qu'il faisait depuis le début de l'été.

« Harry, Sirius n' a pas dit ça. C'est ton esprit qui a mis ces mots dans sa bouche, c'est tout. C'est comme ça que marchent les cauchemars, tu le sais. »

Harry acquiesça. 'Je dois paraître tellement stupide' pensa t-il 'parler d'un rêve comme s'il était vrai.'

« Harry, écoute moi, s'il te plaît, » commença Remus, cherchant désespérément les mots justes. « C'est peut être bien ta destinée d'être celui qui battra Voldemort, mais ça ne signifie pas que nous ne serons pas à tes côtés, que nous ne nous battrons pas avec toi. Tu ne dois pas supporter ça seul. Tu ne le peux pas. Personne ne le peux. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il voulait croire Remus, il voulait croire qu'il n'était pas seul, mais son besoin de protéger les gens qu'il aimait était trop fort pour qu'il s'autorise à espérer de l'aide de leur part.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, Harry » dit Remus doucement. « Et, comme je te l'ai déjà dit avant , tu ne pourras pas nous empêcher de nous battre pour toi, de nous battre avec toi. Et nous réussirons, Harry. Tu réussiras. Tu es l'un des sorciers les plus puissants que j'ai jamais vu. »

Harry eu un rire amer. « Moi ? » demanda t-il, incrédule. « Voldemort m'aurait tué au Département des Mystères si Dumbledore n'avais pas été là, je ne suis as un adversaire à sa hauteur. »

« C'est ce que tu ne comprends pas » répondit Remus. « Si tu acceptes la partie de la prophétie qui dit que soit toi, soit Voldemort, devra mourir de la main de l'autre, alors tu dois accepter le reste, la partie qui dit que tu as le pouvoir de le vaincre. »

Harry n'avait jamais réfléchi à ça sous cet angle auparavant. Il devait admettre que c'était sensé, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas penser au pouvoir qu'il avait et qui faisait de lui le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

« Mais je ne sais pas » murmura t-il.

« Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes là, Harry. Non seulement on se battra à tes côtés, mais on te préparera aussi pour ton combat. Le pouvoir a l'intérieur de toi, une fois exploité, sera plus que suffisant pour faire ce que tu as à faire. J'ai vu ton pouvoir, Harry, et même avant te connaître la prophétie, je savais combien tu étais fort. Et nous ne te laisserons pas te battre avant que tu ne sois prêt. »

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre meurt. » dit Harry d'une voix hachée, avouant son dernier et plus important souci.

« Harry, je ne peux pas te promettre que personne d'autre ne vas mourir. C'est une guerre, et dans une guerre il y a des victimes. Mais aucun d'entre nous ne va partir tranquillement. On va tous se battre. C'est le mieux que je puisse te dire, et pour nous tous ça devra être suffisant. »

Malgré lui, Harry commençait à se sentir, sinon mieux, un peu plus calme vis à vis de son destin. Il chercha les yeux de son parrain, et n'y vit que de l'amour, du souci et de la fierté. Il n'y avait aucune pitié sur le visage de Lupin, et ce fut ça plutôt qu'autre chose qui convainquit Harry de faire de son mieux pour apprendre ce qu'il devait assimiler. Il commença à sentir un peu de poids dévastateur posé sur ses épaules s'envoler.

Lupin souria en voyant la détermination sur le visage de son filleul. Le garçon se redressa, et fit même un petit sourire.

« Merci, Moony » dit il doucement.

« Ne me remercie pas, Harry. Sache juste que si jamais tu as besoin de moi, pour n'importe quoi, tout ce que tu as à faire est de demander. » lui répondit Remus, espérant que son filleul s'autoriserait finalement à lui faire confiance, à compter sur lui. Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un , un adulte, auquel il pourrait se confier, à qui il pourrait accorder sa confiance. Sirius avait été là, et Remus pensait qu'Harry pouvait finalement être prêt pour laisser venir quelqu'un d'autre, pas pour prendre la place de Sirius, mais pour reprendre ce qu'il avait laissé. Harry surprit alors grandement Remus en faisant quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, pas même avec Sirius. Il se tourna, et ouvrit ses bras à son tuteur, enlaçant l'homme de la manière dont il aurait enlacé son père , de la manière dont les Weasleys enlaçaient leur parents.

Les yeux de Remus s'humidifièrent un peu tandis qu'il retournait l'étreinte, mais il se força à les sécher avant de la rompre, puis regarda Harry.

« Et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller en bas manger quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas très doué en cuisine mais peut être qu'un sandwich et de la bièraubeurre… »

Harry sourit, ayant faim pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il sortit du lit et suivit Remus hors de la chambre, mais il n'aurait pas pu être préparé pour ce que lui dit son parrain en descendant.

« Donc, Harry » dit Remus avec une trace d'amusement dans la voix. « A propos de Ginny… »

**Et voilà ! **

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et n'oubliez pas les reviews s.v.p !**

**Bisous à tous et merci à Nymphadora Tonks et eliza0 pour les encouragements **


	14. Retour à Poudlard

**Coucou à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai accès à l'ordi que très difficilement et les chapitres sont assez longs à taper . En tout cas j'espère que celui ci vous plaira et merci à tous pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir . **

**Chapitre 14 : Retour à Poudlard **

La dernière semaine de l'été s'écoula à toute vitesse pour Harry et les autres habitants du 12 Square Grimmauld. Le cœur considérablement allégé par ses conversations avec Remus et la compagnie de ses amis, celui ci commença à dormir beaucoup plus paisiblement qu'avant, et par conséquent, lorsque le premier Septembre arriva, Harry se sentait plus normal et ses sourires étaient à la fois plus fréquents et sincères.

Mme Weasley réveilla tout le monde à 7 heures du matin pour le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard, et après un petit déjeuner plutôt expédié, la maison retentissait du vacarme de quatre étudiants désorganisés et d'autant d'adultes.

« Maman ! » cria Ron moins de dix minutes avant qu'ils ne partent. « Je ne trouve pas mon badge de préfet ! »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix exaspérée . « Avec tout ce qui est à perdre il fallait que ce soit ça ! »

« Vérifie avec Fred et Georges » suggéra Harry, se souvenant comment les jumeaux avaient volé le badge de Préfet en Chef de Percy pour le transformer en Roquet en Chef.

« Fred, George ! » cria Mme Weasley en haut des escaliers. « Si vous avez le badge de Ron, je veux que vous le lui rendiez immédiatement ! »

Fred et George, qui avaient demandé à Lee Jordan de tenir la boutique pour la journée afin qu'ils puissent faire partie de la garde d'Harry, crièrent d'une voix indignée qu'ils n'y avaient pas touché.

« Peu importe » dit Ron tandis qu'il émergeait d'un air penaud de sa valise en désordre. « Je l'ai trouvé. »

Hermione soupira même si elle lui sourit tendrement peu après. « Vraiment, Ronald, si seulement tu rangeais mieux tes affaires. »

Durant la dernière semaine, surtout depuis la journée au Chemin de Traverse, la relation de Ron et Hermione s'était solidifiée et était bien connue de tous à présent. Plusieurs fois, Harry les avait surpris alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient dans un coin, toujours lorsqu'ils pensaient ne pas être vus. Harry avait eu un peu peur de devoir être un peu à l'écart de ses deux meilleurs amis s'ils commençaient à sortir ensemble, mais il découvrit qu'il était tellement heureux pour eux qu'il ne remarqua même pas la différence. Il avait, cependant, commencé à passer plus de temps avec Ginny comme Ron et Hermione passaient un peu de temps seuls. Comme il l'avait dit à Remus le jour où les autres étaient partis au Chemin de Traverse, il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour Ginny Weasley , mais il était reconnaissant de son amitié. Elle avait le don de toujours savoir exactement ce dont il avait besoin, que ce soit des distractions, une oreille attentive ou même des réprimandes, et il découvrit que parler avec elle lui était aussi facile que de parler avec Ron et Hermione .

« Bien, vous quatre » dit Molly. « Je veux vos valises en bas dès maintenant, pour que Maugrey puisse les avoir à disposition pour le voyage ! »

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny trimbalèrent leurs valises et leurs différentes cages en bas des escaliers jusqu'au hall d'entrée, trébuchant les uns sur les autres. Comme récompense pour son badge de préfète, les parents de Ginny lui avaient offert un hibou. Errol était devenu trop vieux pour réaliser de longs voyages, donc le hibou de Ron, Coq, et la chouette effraie de Ginny , Bono (elle était devenue plutôt accro de U2 après avoir entendu 'With or without you' venant de la radio d'une voiture moldue pendant leur sortie.) pourraient assurer la correspondance cette année. Il s atteignirent le hall d'entrée, et Harry remarqua immédiatement quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore vu depuis son arrivée. Le mur près de la porte était vide. Il n'y avait pas de rideaux miteux, pas de portrait hurlant de Mme Black. Harry fixa l'endroit où le tableau avait été en se demandant comment ils avaient réussi la tâche de l'enlever.

Mme Weasley, Sirius, et les autres avaient été incapable de le retirer l'année passée, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient essayé de faire.

Remus suivit son regard et répondit à la question non formulée .

« Le maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle a été annulé lorsque la maison a changé de propriétaire. »

« Elle a changé de propriétaire ? » demanda Harry. « Qui la possède maintenant ? »

« Moi » dit tranquillement Remus. « Ca fait partie de ce que Sirius m'a laissé. Tu sais, après la mort de mes parents, je me suis souvent retrouvé avec nulle part où aller. Etre un loup garou signifie, comme tu le sais, avoir des difficultés à trouver un travail, et donc un appartement. Du coup Sirius m'a laissé sa maison. »

Harry souria. « C'est génial Moony ! Je suis vraiment content que tu restes là. »

C'était la première fois qu'il ne devenait pas immédiatement triste à la mention de Sirius et Remus supposa que c'était bon signe. Il était heureux qu'Harry commençait à se rappeler de lui avec joie, car c'est ce que son vieil ami aurait souhaité.

L'expression de Harry s'assombrit tandis qu'il se rappelait d'un autre habitant du n°12 , quelqu'un à qui il avait refusé de penser jusqu'à maintenant. Il regarda autour de lui l'espace d'un instant puis demanda : « Moony, qu'est il arrivé à Kreattur ? »

Remus souria avec amertume, n'aimant pas se rappeler de la trahison de l'elfe de maison.

« Je l'ai viré de la maison dès mon retour. Je pense qu'il a du se rendre chez Narcissa Malfoy. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux . « Narcissa Malfoy ! Mais Moony, avec tout ce qu'il sait sur l'Ordre ! »

« Cela ne posera pas problème. Dumbledore a du lui jeter des maléfices extrêmement puissants pour qu'il lui révèle ce qu'il avait à faire dans le plan de Voldemort. Ca ressemble beaucoup à un sortilège d'Oubliette, et ces mesures ont rendu Kreattur quasiment incapable de prononcer un discours logique ou même de penser convenablement. Ce n'était pas intentionnel de la part de Dumbledore, mais un simple effet secondaire. Je doute que Narcissa Malfoy trouve Kreattur très utile, en fait, je serais surpris qu'elle ne l'ai pas tué. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Sa colère contre Kreattur était tellement grande qu'il espérait que les Malfoys l'avaient tué. Cette horrible créature ne méritait rein de plus.

Avant qu'il n'ait la chance de poser d'autres questions, Molly se dirigea vers eux.

« Harry, as tu mit ta cape d'Invisibilité hors de ta valise comme je te l'avais demandé ? »

« Oui, Mme Weasley. » La demande n'avait pas surpris Harry. Il supposait qu'il marcherait sous la cape jusqu'à King Cross, et savait que ça valait probablement mieux.

« Bien » dit Molly. « Tu la porteras jusqu'à ce que tu sois dans le train en sécurité, et puis tu la passeras à l'un d'entre nous. Remus la portera pour le reste du voyage. »

« Le reste du voyage ? » demanda Harry en la fixant.

« Je t'accompagnerai pendant le voyage , Harry » lui dit Remus. « Je resterai sous la cape néanmoins. Nous ne voulons pas que les autres étudiants sachent que tu voyages avec une garde. »

« OK » dit Harry. Il était heureux que Remus l'accompagne, car il n'était pas pressé de lui dire au revoir, mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver énervant le fait qu'on ne lui faisait même pas suffisamment confiance pour monter dans le train.

« Mais vous pensez vraiment que je serai attaqué dans les Poudlard Express ? »

« Tu n'as donc rien appris mon garçon ? »grogna Maugrey qui s'était approché d'eux. « On n'est jamais trop prudent. Vigilance Constante ! » aboya t-il avant de se tourner vers Molly.

« Les bagages sont prêts. Il faut y aller. »

« Bien » dit Molly, soulagée qu'Harry n'aie pas discuté le fait qu'il serait accompagné. « Ron, Hermione, Ginny ! On doit partir. »

Harry mit sa cape d'Invisibilité et suivit les autres hors de la maison. Le trajet jusqu'à King Cross le rendait un peu anxieux car c'était, après tout, la première fois qu'il serait dehors depuis le début de l'été. Il ne put s'empêcher, ainsi, de regarder par dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

A plusieurs reprises il fut sûr de voir des gens qui faisaient partie de la Communauté Magique, même s'ils portaient des habits moldus. D'une part, la plupart d'entre eux semblaient faire plus attention au groupe que de nécessaire, et d'autre part, beaucoup avaient discrètement glissé leur main dans leur poche de pantalon ou de veste, et Harry savait qu'ils agrippaient leur baguette mais ne souhaitaient pas les montrer sauf en cas de nécessité.

Il se dit qu'ils étaient sûrement des membres de L'Ordre, et ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il vit Dedalus Diggle habillé en homme d'affaire avec un complet brun démodé et un nœud papillon violet, posté au coin d'une rue de Londres, prétendant attendre que le feu passe au vert.

Personne ne parla à Harry sur le chemin. Ca faisait partie du plan pour s'assurer que sa présence resterait indétectable, bien qu'il savait que l'œil magique de Maugrey était constamment sur lui . Il fut content lorsqu'ils atteignirent King Cross, et passa discrètement la barrière entre les plates-formes 9 et 10, avant de trouver rapidement un compartiment dans le train qui commençait à se remplir rapidement. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, Harry enleva la cape et la tendit à Maugrey qui faisait revenir les valises à leur taille normale (les ayant rétrécies pendant le voyage.) de même que les animaux hargneux qui avaient voyagé dans leur cages respectives affublés d'un sort de Confusion et de Désillusion.

Hermione Ron et Ginny s'arrêtèrent juste un petit moment avant de courir vers le compartiment des préfets à l'avant du train, ayant promis de revenir le plus tôt possible. Harry s'assis seul dans son compartiment pendant quelques minutes, observant les autres étudiants dire adieu à leurs familles et discuter à propos de l'année à venir. Il s'émerveilla de voir combien peu d'entre eux semblaient être prudents ou méfiants . Il savait à présent, sans aucun doute, que Voldemort était revenu, mais ça ne les avaient pas encore touchés directement. Molly et Arthur Weasley entrèrent dans son compartiment juste lorsqu'il pensait aller retrouver certains membres de L'AD pour parler un peu, sachant que Maugrey pourrait dire à Remus dans quel compartiment il se trouvait. Molly le rejoint immédiatement et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte à lui briser les os.

« Harry, mon, chéri, je veux que tu sois sûr d'avoir de quoi manger à midi. As tu ta bourse de Gallions avec toi ? Je vois que ta valise est déjà là , et Hedwige aussi. Et maintenant je veux que tu ne te préoccupes de rien, et que tu apprécie le voyage. »

Harry sourit. C'était la Mme Weasley qu'il connaissait depuis des années, celle qui s'assurait que ses enfants aient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin , et souhaitant qu'il apprécient le trajet . Il brisa l'étreinte l'assurant qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, et qu'il s'achèterait de quoi manger quand le chariot arriverait. Bien que son appétit soit revenu à la normale, Molly n'avait jamais cessé de l'encourager à manger. Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié à quoi il ressemblait au début de l'été. Il serra la main de Mr Weasley, et lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte pour quitter le compartiment, il sentit un léger contact tandis qu'il rentrait dans quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

« Moony ? » demanda t-il, voulant s'assurer qu'il connaissait l'identité de la personne à ses côtés.

« Oui, Harry, je suis là. » répondit Remus en dessous de la cape, et Harry entendit le léger bruit des ressorts tandis que son parrain s'asseyait sur la banquette.

Il était sur le point de lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau , et un Neville très démoralisé s'assit sur le siège opposé de celui de Remus, sa valise tombant d'ailleurs sur un des pieds invisibles de Lupin. Harry couvrit le grognement de douleur de Remus avec une fausse quinte de toux, et heureusement Neville ne sembla pas remarquer que sa valise bougeait toute seule tandis que Remus l'enlevait de son pied.

« Je suis content de t'avoir trouvé Harry » dit il. « J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à me débarrasser de Grand Mère. Elle était en colère contre moi parce que j'ai oublié mon livre de Métamorphose. »

« Tu as réussi la Métamorphose alors ? C'est génial vieux ! » le félicita Harry.

« Et bien, j'ai eu un A, mais Grand Mère a parlé à McGonnagal pour me laisser entrer dans sa classe, elle pense que tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de plus de confiance, et maintenant que j'ai une baguette à moi.. »

« Tu as une nouvelle baguette, alors ? » demanda Harry, en souhaitant pas vraiment parler du Département des Mystères , où Neville avait brisé sa baguette à la fin du trimestre, mais ne sachant pas vraime,nt quoi dire d'autre.

« Ouais ! » Le visage de Neville s'illumina tandis qu'il tirait une baguette flambant neuve de sa poche. « 20 centimètres, bois d'acajou, poil de licorne. Super non ? Je n'avais jamais eu de baguette à moi avant, tu penses que ça m'aidera ? »

Harry se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Ollivander avant sa première année à propos des sorciers qui n'arrivaient pas à obtenir de très bons résultats avec la baguette des autres.

« Oui Neville, je pense que ça t'aidera beaucoup. » Harry avait été impressionné par la détermination et les capacités de Neville à l'AD l'année précédente, et il se demanda combien la baguette de son père avait pu freiner sa puissance.

Après une embardée et un long sifflement, le train démarra enfin. Après que Neville ait eût fini de ranger sa baguette, il posa des questions à Harry sur ses BUSES . Il semblait que lui aussi souhaitait éviter les sujets douloureux.

« J'en ai eu 8 » répondit Harry. « Et toi ? »

« Et bien.. » dit Neville d'un ton hésitant. « J'en ai eu 6 »

« C'est excellent Neville ! Lesquelles ? »

« J'ai eu un O en DCFM, grâce à toi » commença Neville qui continua avant qu'Harry ait pu protester, et un O en Botanique, A en Métamorphose, Astronomie , Histoire de la magie et… Potions. »

« Potions ? » demanda Harry, incrédule. « Waouh ! »

« Ouais » dit Neville, plutôt fier de lui. « C'est beaucoup plus facile sans avoir Rogue derrière ton dos, non ? Bien sûr, je ne peux pas prendre la classe de Potions avec A, mais comme je n'en avais pas envie.. »

Neville frissonna légèrement, encore terrifié par Rogue.

« Je suppose que ta Grand Mère a du être ravie ! » dit Harry.

« Oui. C'était bizarre de la voir fière de moi, pour changer. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attendait à ce que j'obtienne des BUSES. »

« Bine sûr que si, Neville ! » dit Harry sévèrement. « Tu sais que ton problème est ton manque de confiance en toi, pas un maque de cervelle. »

Neville rougit, puis, voulant dévier la conversation de sa personne, demanda « Alors, est ce que l'AD va continuer cette année, Harry ? »

Celui ci fronça les sourcils. Lui et Remus en avaient parlé et ce dernier pensait que c'était une bonne idée, car même s'ils auraient un bien meilleur professeur de DCFM qu'Ombrage cette année, il pensait que c'était plus prudent pour les étudiants d'avoir le plus de pratique possible en duel et en défense. Harry n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un veuille encore faire partie de l'AD s'ils avaient un professeur décent.

« J'en sais rien » répondit il. « Si on a un bon professeur de Défense, on n'en aura peut être pas besoin. »

« Harry » dit Neville, soudainement sérieux. « Ma Grand Mère a dit que la guerre pouvait commencer n'importe quand à présent, que Tu Sais Qui attendait juste le moment propice. Tu ne penses pas qu'on a besoin du maximum d'entraînement possible ? »

Harry pensa ressentir un léger contact du siège apparemment vide lorsque Neville répéta quasiment mot pour mot le conseil de Remus .

« Ca prendra peut être plusieurs semaines pour voir ce que tout le monde en pense. » dit Harry, résigné au fait que les membres de L'AD aimeraient peut être continuer, mais ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait leur enseigner de nouveau.

« Ca te dit une Bataille Explosive ? » demanda t-il pour changer de sujet. Il avait le paquet usé de Ginny dans sa poche. Sachant qu'il aurait besoin de distraction pendant qu'ils seraient tous dans le compartiment des préfets, elle le lui avait prêté. Pendant une heure environ, Harry et Neville jouèrent de façon de plus en plus compétitive pendant que le train continuait d'avancer. Remus les regardait, satisfait. Il aimait voir Harry passer du temps avec ses amis, ne parlant ni de guerre, ni de Voldemort , ou encore de mort. C'était ce dont il avait besoin. »

OoOoO

Drago Malfoy fut le premier à émerger de la réunion de préfets . Les autres, les belettes et la Sang de Bourbe inclus, étaient restés en arrières pour discuter avec les amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de tout l'été , et pour poser des questions aux Préfets en Chefs sur leurs missions à venir. Drago ne ressentait pas la moindre envie de parler avec les idiots des autres maisons, et Pansy Parkinson, l'autre préfet de sixième année de Serpentard, lui en voulait un peu après qu'il ait refusé de sortir avec elle au début de l'été. Il avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes en tête, et il s'était lassé des ses minauderies incessantes.

Drago marcha dans le couloir étroit, gardant une démarche gracieuse même lorsque le train fit une embardée à droite et qu'il faillit se cogner aux portes en bois. Il avait une autre raison pour quitter la réunion de préfets le plus vite possible. Il voulait trouver Potter avant que ses amis ne l'ai rejoint. Il avait une revanche à prendre.

Il était à mi-chemin du troisième compartiment lorsqu'il aperçut Potter et Longdubat jouer à la Bataille Explosive à travers la vitre. Il les fixa un moment, bouillant d'une rage silencieuse, puis reprit rapidement une expression indéchiffrable et ouvrit la porte, souriant dédaigneusement tandis qu'Harry et Neville levaient les yeux, s'attendant à voir Ron et Hermione ou Ginny .

« Bonjour, Potter » dit Drago d'une voix traînante, sortant paresseusement sa baguette de sa poche et la pointant sur lui, ignorant totalement Neville.

« Malfoy » grogna Harry , sortant rapidement sa propre baguette et se levant d'un coup, faisant tomber les cartes de ses genoux qui poussèrent des bruits plaintifs en tombant sur le sol. Il sentit une main invisible sur son épaule tandis que Remus se levait derrière lui.

« Je ne le répéterai pas : dégage. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je partir, Potter ? » demanda Drago, jetant un coup d'œil aux places vides autour de lui. « Il semble que vous ayez beaucoup de place ici. Peut être que je vais rester un moment. »

Plusieurs autres petits gémissements se firent entendre dans le compartiment tandis que Neville se levait à son tour, son tas de cartes frappant le sol de la même manière.

« Vas-t'en, Malfoy » dit-il, sa voix plus basse et plus menaçante que personne ne lui avait jamais connu.

« Ne t'en mêle pas, Longdubat, si tu veux rester entier. » répondit Malfoy, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux. « Donc, Potter… as tu fait de beaux _rêves_ ces derniers temps ? »

Harry senti la main de Remus se raidir sur son épaule. Comment Malfoy pouvait il savoir ce qui s'était passé cet été ? Son père était toujours à Azkaban. Même si Voldemort avait pu y aller, il n'y avait eu aucun rapport quant à une évasion quelconque de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry ne souhaitait pas continuer plus loin cette conversation, et encore moins avec Malfoy. Soudainement inspiré, il répondit d'une voix suffisante.

« Et bien, oui, Malfoy, merci de prendre des nouvelles. J'ai fait beaucoup de rêves agréables cet été, plusieurs d'entre eux incluaient une fouine bondissante d'ailleurs… »

Neville ricana et Malfoy leva sa baguette, prêt à attaquer. Avant même qu'il n'ai pu dire l'incantation, cependant, Lupin, toujours invisible, contourna Harry et fit glisser la baguette de Drago de sa main.

« T'as fait tomber ta baguette, Malfoy ? » dit Harry en riant devant le visage pâle et pointu déformé par la surprise et la peur. Drago se reprit rapidement .

« J'aurais du savoir que tu ne voyageais pas seul, Potter. Qui est-ce ? L'amoureux des Moldus ? Ou bien est-ce le loup-garou ? »

« Fais attention à toi, Malfoy. » La voix d'Harry était dangereusement basse. « Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai une baguette et tu n'en as pas. Maintenant, je te le dis pour la dernière fois : dégages. »

Malfoy estima la situation : il ne savait pas où était la personne invisible, sa baguette était toujours à terre et Potter et Longdubat avaient tous deux la leur pointées sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas terminé, Potter. » grogna t-il, et reprenant sa baguette avant que quiconque puisse l'arrêter , il fit volte face et quitta le compartiment.

Neville baissa sa baguette et regarda le compartiment. « Harry ? » demanda t-il d'un ton hésitant. « Qui d'autre est là ? »

Harry avait été chargé de ne révéler à personne la présence de Remus, mais avant qu'il ai pu réfléchir à une réponse convenable, la voix de Lupin brisa le silence.

« C'est Remus Lupin, Neville. Je voyage avec Harry aujourd'hui, sous sa cape d'Invisibilité. »

« Oh », dit Neville, suivant des yeux l'endroit d'où venait la voix. « Professeur Lupin ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Oh, j'ai juste pensé que je devrais venir au cas où quelque chose de ce genre se passait. Bien que , je dois l'admettre, toi et Harry vous en êtes très bien sortis sans moi. J'essayais juste d'épargner une quelconque honte à Monsieur Malfoy. »

Harry rigola, et Neville demanda « Vous ne pourriez pas enlever votre Cape, Professeur ? C'est bizarre de ne pas vous voir. »

« Désolé Neville » répondit Remus. « Je ne souhaite pas que ma présence ne sois connue a bord du train. Je suis là pour aider Harry et pas pour causer des problèmes. »

Neville acquiesça, et tous trois s'assirent juste lorsque les autres arrivèrent, suivis de prêt par la sorcière au chariot.

« Vous voulez quelque chose, mes chéris ? » demanda t-elle.

Harry, se sentant soudainement affamé après sa dispute avec Malfoy, acheta plus de nourriture qu'il n'en avait jamais acheté et le reste du voyage se passa paisiblement tandis qu'ils grignotaient, parlaient des BUSES, des nouveaux cours, et des autres élèves qu'Hermione, Ron et Ginny avaient croisé en patrouillant. Comme tout le monde savait à présent qu'il était ici, Remus se joignit à la conversation, leur racontant de vieilles histoires sur les Maraudeurs à Poudlard, ne se taisant que lorsque d'autres élèves s'arrêtaient pour dire bonjour, les anciens membres de l'AD demandant quelle serait la date de la première réunion.

La nuit tombait à l'extérieur du train, et garçons et filles se tournaient pour l'observer à travers la fenêtre tandis que leur camarades enfilaient leurs robes de sorcier. Ils descendirent alors du train et sourirent lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix familière.

« Les premières années, par ici ! »

Harry, sachant que Lupin avait besoin d'être dans un espace privé pour retirer la cape, marcha jusqu'au dernier wagon, allant exprès entre les Sombrals. Après un bref coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'ils soient seuls, Remus enleva la Cape et la tendit à Harry.

« Bien ,Harry, c'est ici que l'on se quitte. Tout ira bien, et si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tu m'envoies Hedwige, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça, se sentant soudainement triste de devoir quitté, même excité de retourner dans sa vraie maison. Remus le serra brièvement dans ses bras d'un geste bourru, tapota son épaule, puis transplana avec un léger 'pop'.

**N'oubliez pas les reviews svp !**


	15. Le choix de Drago

**Coucou ! bon perso je n'aime pas ce chap … vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. **

**Chapitre 15 : Le choix de Drago **

Tandis que Drago Malfoy quittait le compartiment d' Harry Potter, humilié et bouillant de rage, il se réprimanda silencieusement pour avoir cherché la bagarre si tôt dans le trimestre. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de Potter ou autre chose d'aussi stupide, mais son père lui avait donné un avertissement très clair à la veille du voyage.

« Fais attention à Harry Potter, fils » lui avait conseillé Lucius tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous deux dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy, discutant des plans pour l'année à venir.

« Son heure n'est pas encore venue, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ses raisons pour le laisser un peu tranquille pour le moment. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de Potter, père. » avait répondu Drago, se sentant insulté.

« Ne sois pas obtus, Drago » avait dit Lucius d'un ton sec. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec tes sentiments à ton sujet, tu es un serviteur de Lord Voldemort à présent, et tu ne dois pas laisser ta vie personnelle interférer avec ta mission. »

« Mais Père, c'est à cause de lui que vous avez été à Azkaban. » avait répondu Drago d'un ton irascible. « Je pensais que vous étiez l'un de ses plus proches partisans. Est ce que ça ne signifie rien pour lui ? »

« Bien sûr que si » avait répondu Lucius d'un ton traînant. « Et puis je n'y suis pas resté longtemps, non ? Queudver, ce bon à rien de pleurnichard, m'a remplaçé dans ma cellule, non ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait ce qu'il peut pour tout le monde. Tu auras ta chance, mon fils, et notre famille s'élèvera tout en haut de l'échelle du nouveau régime lorsque nous aurons gagné la guerre. Tu dois être patient jusqu'à ce que tu reçoives plus d'instructions. »

Drago avait sagement tenu sa langue, se souvenant de la cérémonie qui avait, quelques jours auparavant seulement, fait de lui et de manière irrévocable l'un des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, mais il avait vu et sentit ce qui arrivait lorsque son nouveau maître était en colère.

OoOoOoO

_Quatre jours avant_

Le père de Drago le réveilla très tôt un matin, une semaine avant que l'année scolaire ne débute. Ca aurait été sa mère qui l'aurait réveillé à une telle heure, il se serait plaint, mais Drago avait apprit il y a longtemps que contrarier son père n'était pas quelque chose à faire. Il se leva sans rien dire et obéit rapidement aux ordres de son père qui souhaitait qu'il s'habille d'une robe noire immédiatement, de façon à être prêt à partir. Il s'était seulement permis de poser une question.

« Où allons nous, père ? » avait il demandé. Lui et sa mère avaient été au Chemin de Traverse la semaine auparavant pour acheter ses affaires scolaires, et son père était généralement trop occupé pour sortir son fils, surtout que la plupart du monde sorcier pensait qu'il se trouvait toujours à Azkaban.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment, Drago » répondit Lucius. « Fais ce que je t'ai dit et rejoins moi en bas dans cinq minutes. »

Drago ne prononça pas un autre mot, mais s'habilla rapidement de sa plus belle robe noire et se dépêcha de rejoindre son père. Que se passait il ? Il ressentait beaucoup plus qu'un simple sentiment de trépidation . Depuis qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, son père ne cessait de le fixer d'une manière étrange, un air presque calculateur sur son visage pâle et pointu. Lorsque Drago lui avait demandé ce qui lui prenait, il avait été sévèrement réprimandé puis expulsé hors de la pièce, sa curiosité devant l'attitude de son père n'ayant donc jamais été satisfaite.

Lorsqu'il descendit en bas, il trouva son père habillé dans son costume de Mangemort, mais sans le masque qu'il tenait distraitement dans ses mains.

« Viens là, Drago » ordonna Lucius, et Drago commença à avoir peur. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ? Drago ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive avant qu'il n'ait eût fini l'école, mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, Lucius prit une bande de tissu noir et l'attacha sur les yeux de Drago. Durant tout ce temps, le jeune Malfoy se tint silencieux, son cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Satisfait que son fils soit incapable de voir quoi que ce soit à travers le bandeau, Lucius mit finalement son masque et agrippa l'épaule de son fils tandis qu'il l'amenait vers la Cheminée. Drago entendit e 'woosh' caractéristique des flammes verts tandis que son père jetait de la poudre à Cheminette dans le foyer et marmonnait quelque chose qu'il ne pût entendre . Lorsque la voix de son père se transforma en un murmure, le cœur de Drago s'arrêta . Il savait à présent , sans aucun doute, où il se rendait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était son propre Gardien du Secret pour la location de son quartier général, et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle Drago ne pouvait comprendre les mots de son père selon lui.

Lucius poussa Drago dans les flammes et celui ci sentit la sensation habituelle de toupie tandis qu'il se baladait dans les cheminées, atterrissant durement sur le sol en pierre de la forteresse du sorcier le plus maléfique de l'histoire. Il avait à peine réussi à ne pas tomber, et il marcha péniblement, son épaule cognant douloureusement un côté de la cheminée.

Juste au moment où il allait porter les mains à son visage et enlever le bandeau, il entendit le 'woosh' des flammes de nouveau et son père lui tira rudement le bras.

« Pas encore » siffla t-il.

Tandis que Lucius gardait une main ferme sur son épaule , le guidant dans de nombreux tours et détours, Drago essaya de deviner où, exactement, ils étaient. L'air autour d'eux était humide, comme un donjon, mais chaud, pas comme les passages souterrains froids de Poudlard . Drago pensait aussi avoir détecté une odeur de sel . 'L'Océan' pensa t-il. 'Nous sommes près d'un océan. Mais lequel ?' Dans le monde magique, les voyages temporels n'étaient pas similaires aux voyages moldus. Drago savait que c'était possible –probable, même-, qu'il avait traversé des centaines de kilomètres dans son court voyage par la poudre de cheminette.

La prise de Lucius devint soudainement plus ferme tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient. Drago sentit son père lui enlever lentement son bandeau, et il cligna des yeux sous la lumière des deux torches ornant une solide porte en chêne couverte d'installations en fer sombre. Il se sentit soudainement très nerveux, mais avec sa fierté typiquement Malfoyenne, il garda la tête haute et ne laissa pas ses yeux trahir sa peur. C'était ce qu'il avait attendu depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres , après tout.

« Emmène l'initié » dit une voix froide et haut perchée, une voix que Drago n'avait jamais entendu. La porte en face de lui s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant lourdement, et les yeux perçants de Drago détaillèrent rapidement la scène plutôt intimidante devant lui. I observait une pièce large et carrée, remplie de nombreuses silhouettes enveloppées de noir, chacune d'elle le fixant à travers un masque identique à celui de son père. Le groupe était séparé en deux et placé de chaque côté, de façon à créer une grande allée centrale de pierre grise. Les yeux de Drago suivirent l'allée qui menait au centre de la pièce, jusqu'à une large plate-forme sur laquelle reposait un trône en pierre. Lorsqu'il vit la personne assise sur ce trône, la fierté de Drago s'effondra presque instantanément et il dut étouffer un hoquet de peur. Le visage en face de lui avait à peine l'air humain. La figue du Seigneur des Ténèbres était mortellement pâle avec des yeux rouges, semblables à ceux d'un serpent. I : n'avait pas de nez, seulement des fentes étroites où les narines auraient dû être, et sa bouche était déformée en un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus méprisant qu'à un sourire sincère.

« Ah, jeune Mr Malfoy » l'accueillit la même voix haut perchée et sifflante que Drago avait entendu dans le hall. « Je t'attendais. »

Lucius Malfoy poussa légèrement son fils en avant, et Drago marcha lentement le long de l'allée, ses yeux fixes, la tête haute, ignorant royalement les visages masqués qui suivaient des yeux sa progression. Il se demanda si sa propre mère, Narcissa, était parmi eux. Bien qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du cercle privilégié comme son père, Drago savait qu'elle était aussi un mangemort. Lorsqu'il atteint l'estrade surélevée, il plongea sans flancher son regard dans les yeux rouges de son nouveau maître, cachant sa nervosité comme on le lui avait appris toute sa vie. Un Malfoy ne laissait jamais ses émotions entièrement visibles sur son visage.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu as été amené ici, Drago ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Oui. » répondit Drago. Dans sa précipitation, sa réponse sortit plus hardiment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et semblait presque le mettre au défi.

« Tu avais raison, Lucius. » dit Voldemort à l'homme masqué qui venait juste de prendre place à droite de l'estrade. « Il a beaucoup à apprendre e, ce qui concerne l'humilité. Peut être serait il sage d'apprendre rapidement au garçon quelle est sa place. »

Lucius acquiesça, les yeux froids et sans pitié sous son masque tandis qu'il fixait directement son fis. Il savait que le garçon avait peur, mais il ne ressentait aucune compassion à son égard. Il savait que c'était mieux si Drago apprenait vite ce qui arrivait aux partisans qui déplaisaient au Maître.

« _Endoloris_ ! » Voldemort prononça l'incantation presque paresseusement tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette sur Drago.

C'était une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie de toute sa vie oisive. Il avait l'impression que ses nerfs allaient sortir de sa peau, et il cria comme jamais.

Voldemort ne laissa pas durer le sort, néanmoins. Il leva sa baguette juste après, un sourire moqueur devant l'essai rapide de Drago pour se lever, tremblant à chaque mouvement.

« Je demande une obéissance inébranlable et de l'humilité en ma présence, jeune Malfoy. » dit –il. « Comprends-tu à présent ? »

Drago ne regarda pas les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Oui, je comprends » murmura t-il, la douleur commençant juste à descendre à un niveau tolérable.

« Tu t'adresseras au Maître de manière respectueuse, Drago » ordonna Lucius .

« Oui, je comprends, _mon maîtr_e. » corrigea Drago , ne relevant toujours pas les yeux.

« Il apprends vite, Lucius. Je pense qu'il sera parfais pour la tâche que je compte lui assigner. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers le jeune homme blond en face de lui. Il était très fier de sa stratégie.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'accepter des enfants à mes côtés, Drago, mais dans ton cas je vais faire une exception. Ton père m'a dit que tu es plutôt sûr du côté où penche ta loyauté, et que nous pouvons compter dessus. Est-ce vrai ? Regarde moi lorsque tu me réponds, mon garçon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres saura si tu mens »

Drago leva respectueusement les yeux vers ceux rouges de Voldemort.

« Je suis prêt, maître. » répondit il clairement, sachant que n'importe quelle hésitation de sa part aurait de douloureuses conséquences. Voldemort était satisfait. Il ne vit aucune pensée conflictuelle, aucun mensonge, dans l'esprit du garçon.

« Très bien, jeune Malfoy. A genoux devant ton maître. »

Drago s'agenouilla, ses yeux fixant le sol de pierre. Il pouvait sentir le regard de tous sur son dos.

« Tends ton bras gauche. » ordonna Voldemort , et Drago s'exécuta immédiatement . Il sentit une douleur vive tandis que Voldemort posait le haut de sa baguette sur son avant bras et murmurait l'incantation '_Proteus valieris insigna' ._

La brûlure s'arrêta dès que Voldemort leva sa baguette et ordonna à Drago de se lever. Un homme fin et petit s'approcha de l'estrade et tendit à Lucius une pile de vêtements avec un masque posé dessus. Malfoy s'approcha et parla enfin à son fils.

« Drago Malfoy, sang pur descendant de l'ancienne demeure de tes pères, tu es solennellement initié à la plus haute élite de sorciers dans le monde moderne de la sorcellerie. Mangemort, avance toi et reçois tes vêtements. »

oOoOoOo

'Potter n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend' pensa Drago en marchant dans le train, cherchant Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle qui avaient été chargés de lui garder un siège jusqu'à son retour. Drago était devenu, si possible , encore plus arrogant depuis son statut de mangemort. C'en était presque douloureux pour lui de ne pouvoir le révéler à aucun Serpentard, dont la plupart avaient des parents mangemorts. Il auraient tous été grandement impressionnés, mais il avait pour ordre de tenir sa mission secrète. C'était impératif pour ce qu'il avait à faire que personne à Poudlard sache qu'il était un mangemort.

Sa mission, jusqu'à présent, était très simple. Il devait surveiller Potter. Il devait rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce que Potter apprenait, et quels nouveaux pouvoirs il avait. Drago ne savait rien de la prophétie- en tant que nouveau membre mangemort, personne, pas même son père, ne voulait lui donne r trop d'informations. Il bouillonnait à l'idée qu'Harry Potter puisse disposer de pouvoirs que lui ne possédait pas. Ce n'était certainement pas son pouvoir mais le sacrifice de sa mère qui l'avait sauvé en étant bébé. Potter était juste un Gryffondor normal, un idiot bigleux qui avait choisi une Sang de Bourbe et un traître à son Sang pour amis. Drago haïssait Potter de tout son être, et son ambition la plus secrète était d'être celui qui causerait sa chute.

**Voilà ! Gros bisous à tous et des reviews svp !**


End file.
